Anger, Dragons And Everything In Between
by Avernacus
Summary: Hiccup: That name brings darkness to ones mind. Astrid: A woman who serves as a reminder never to bottle your feelings. Stoick: a viking chief who risks life and limb to keep his village alive. Valka: That name, brings us to the start of this story. Beware however, for dark magic and maybe even the gods will be listening in as well.
1. A Different Beginning

(A/N) Hi everyone, just giving a heads up that I'm new to publicly doing stories, so please forgive me for grammar mistakes. Also, I have been reading fanfiction on HTTYD and love everything from the gods being real to transformations and the such. So, I decided to finally create an account and started writing my own amalgamation of a story. Please enjoy, because I'm nervous as hell at the time of writing this. Oh, yes, I won't be able to answer reviews until chapter three as this is a two-chapter release. Gobber's speech is deliberately messed up.

(disclaimer) How to train your Dragon and its characters are owned by DreamWorks animation

Chapter one: _a different beginning_

"speech"

 _thoughts_

Valka is afraid, with the fire surrounding her thin frame, why wouldn't she be. Her arms holding her only, oh so precious son. "Look at you Hiccup, you're going to be okay, you're going to be strong, it's okay." She urged herself to be stronger herself as she laid the child back down in the crib. She had charged all the way to the their hall cutting a bloody swathe as she went, dragons fell as her motherly instincts formed into a thunderous storm cloud, striking down those who dared try and stop her.

' _come'_ her heart lurches and she turns. sweat pouring down her body as a force strong and unnatural wills her to face her visitor. "oh my!" her resolve fades as she looks upon the demon in her attic, his scales giving off a black sheen. lights flicker in her eyes as she gazes down a winged back, finally resting upon slitted green eyes.

A demon, a Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lighting and death, a _dragon._

She had hacked away at her front door until she was finally able to enter the house. she didn't care for the intense heat that had burned and seared her skin as she climbed through the small hole she had made in the blocked door. "Hiccup!" her lungs filled with intense heat as she continued to claw her way through, only breathing again when she fell on the other side, her heart sank as she heard only the crackling of the fire engulfing her home. Was she too late?

A wailing came from the second floor, a child's wailing.

"Hiccup!" she stumbled onto one foot then the other, pushing past the intense pain each step caused, she would not lose this one, she would not lose the only child she could bring into this hellish world!

She made it to the top, limping through the doorway. He was born too early, too small. For nights, she waited in a frightened patience listening to his weak breaths, despairing for moments at a time when he would not make a sound, any sound, for mere seconds. To _hear_ him wailing of all things made her heart sore, he was still alive, still fighting. "I'm here, I'm here sweet child." She rushed to his crib, completely ignorant of the beast staring at her through the open hole in the roof. For all the fire, the smoke, the smell of death, he was breathing. He was breathing in strong and healthy gulps, it was as if the smoke didn't affect him at all.

That was when she heard the breathing behind her and placed Hiccup back in the crib.

Her thoughts part ways back to the present, she can't believe it, was it that time already? She hasn't even spent the better part of one year with her son. Now she would never see him again, her heart clenches at the thought. ' _Come, now'_ the force pulls at her once more, edging her closer to what would be her fated doom. Her hand reaches forward, she owes a debt to this dragon, she owes her _son_ to this dragon.

"Valka!" an axe passes between the base of her hand and the Night Furies nose. she reels back, falling only for a moment as intense pain takes over her right hand. Everything moves too fast before her eyes as she is suddenly pulled forward, a scream wailing from her lips as her arm is crushed in a sharp grip.

"Valka!" her eyes flutter open and land on her husband's soot covered face, her heart aching at the sight of him, she notices a new gash adorning his rugged face and embers glowing brightly in his reddish beard. 'I'm going to have to tend to that' her thoughts are with her for a moment before being clouded again. The pain from her arm takes over once more, her eyes following her husbands to look at the source. She wailed once before being dragged to the floor by the dragon, blood gushing from her hand. Her eyes being drilled into by that of the Night Furies as it chewed angrily upon her raw flesh. She understood now, she wouldn't waste anymore of _its_ time.

She faces her husband as he tries to force his way past a fallen beam, his face filled with dread and anger as his stares the beast down, he only needs to move a little further and he would have a clear shot at the beast.

"Stoick. look after Hiccup, look after our son" he stops in his tracks, fear covering his features, oh how she wished for something else on his face as she was about to face Hel herself, anything but fear.

'I love you' she mouths as the air escapes her lungs. she blacks into unconsciousness just as her right arm is sucked fully into the beasts' mouth, with its hold secure the Night Fury glares at the child in the crib before launching into the sky, its victim in tow.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Valka! VAAALLLLLLLKKKKKAAA!" Pain, Pain and sadness fill the great chief's lungs as he shouts into the burning night sky, the fires from homes illuminating the dragons as they fly off with their kills, with his wife, his only love. He sinks to his knees, grief taking over as he says his final goodbye, tears breaking free from their tough prisons to wash away the soot from his still shocked face. 

"Val.. Valka, my LOVE! Come.. comebac.." his voice cracks and his shoulders slump. he couldn't help but feel tired suddenly, letting his weight take him, he fell back, his fur's catching aflame at the edges, his one true love was gone, taken by a demon, taken by a beast he will never forget… not until the day he brings it head back on a pike!

His eyes look up to see the crib where his son lays silent, he had not made a peep since he had entered the room, surely, he lay dead from the smoke. Oh, who is he kidding, the gods feel fit to torment him, he knows in his heart he will never catch the beast. How can you catch something said to be a demon feared by even Loki himself, he is the first Viking in history to lay eyes upon a Night Fury and _live?_ He refuses to move, let Hel claim him in flames, he doesn't care anymore.

The flames begin to flicker against his skin as the pain demands to be acknowledged, it's ironic. He would get no send off, no glory in Valhalla for all he has done for his tribe, for his friends and for the gods themselves. He will die a sorrow filled death in his own home.

"Valka, Valka my dear. I will be with you and our sons and daughters, shortly." He breaths in one final breath before he waits for the flames to take him, he is silent for all but a moment.

Until the high-pitched wailing of a night fury strike stirs him from what would be his resting place.

"the beast is back already!?" he surged to his feet, and the flames flickered away. a thirst for vengeance was filling his blood. He rolls to the side as the impact of the strike explodes the roof outwards, he grabs the axe he had thrown earlier. gripping tightly, he whirls, weapon at the ready. surely the demon must be back for him as well, to finish him off, the last of the Haddocks, the sick fiend!

He breaths heavily, the heat doing nothing to burn away his rage. He looks up expecting to see the beasts head at any moment, only to find more of the roof is now missing and another high pitched wailing has started. Only this time it isn't a dragon, it was a child wailing, _his_ child's wailing. The axe falls from his hands clacking to floor as he steps towards the crib, his heart only stopping for a moment as he peers into the bright green eyes of his son, his big beautiful green eyes.

"By Thor. My boy, MY BOY HICCUP!" with one hand he reaches into the crib, cradling the child, listening to him belt his lungs out. such powerful wails, his son was alive! With his free hand, he picks up the weapon from the floor and hacks away at the fallen beam near the door. His heart beating furiously, how could he do such a cowardly thing, how could die in such a pitiful way? he was ashamed of himself. Berk needs him, His _son_ needs him…

He can feel the floor beneath his feet creak, the house can't stand the flames any longer. Busting through the remains of the doorway he lurches for the stairs, his eyes darting to the bottom of the destroyed pathway. He needs to get his son to safety and a fiery Hel is not that place. As he bridges a large gap in the floor, flames below licking his already burned boots, his shoulder brushes a wall and he could feel it give. Looking back, he eyes the hole he made, its charred surface giving way to the sunrise outside, his eyes widen. adjusting Hiccup in his hands he pushes through what's left of the wall and into the open air, his jump from the second floor was short, for he lands on a neighbouring hall spared by the flames of dragon attack.

"Stoick! Ye' crazy bastard!" He can hear Gobber's voice call from below, he uses the axe as a hook and slides off the roof, the weapon stopping him short from the ground.

"Ye' could've at least looked before ye' jumped, gave me a damn near heart stopper." Gobber stumbles his words around making sure his iron tooth tries not to fall out of his mouth, his eyes fall upon the bundle in Stoick arms. "An you, how many times have aye told you, not. To. Play. With. Fire?" he makes a face at Hiccup eliciting a small giggle from the child.

Stoick watches past Gobber, surveying the surrounding damage, it didn't look as bad as he first thought. Only a few homes were burning, compared to the last raid that's an accomplishment, albeit a small one. His gaze follows down the hill. Those affected by the raid are downtrodden and sullen, he hears crying in the distance, more likely for the loss of loved ones rather than a sheep or a home. homes can be rebuilt. lives, lives cannot…

"-oick, Stoick?" Gobbers voice pierces his thoughts, splashing the cold hard reality back into his face.

"Stoick, where's the missus?" He locks eyes with his old friend. There was no need for words as his eyes portrayed the grief and sadness in them, she was gone, Valka was gone. Gobber sighs as the chief of Berk sinks to his knees once more, tears threatening to break through their barriers again that night, he feels the eyes of many on him, he must stay strong he must.

"chief?"

"Brother?"

"Stoick" the pity in Gobber's voice sends him over edge and the crowd that had gathered all hold back their own tears as they watch their chief, break into pieces before them. His brother Spitelout stands next to him his hand on his shoulder, but his mouth dry of words.

He is strong, but without his heart, his wife, he suddenly doesn't feel so invincible. The child in his arms feels like an unliftable weight. He flinches when a pair of hands touch his arm, his gaze focusing through to tears to see Kela Hofferson a warrior of Berk. Her sympathetic blue eyes pierce his before looking at the baby in his hands.

"you need to heal chief, I can take him for the time being" his heart lightens a little as the bundle is lifted from his arms. "what about your child and husband?" he asks, there is no fight in his voice only a sadness that echoes his soul.

"that drunken fool can fall in a boat for all I care. Besides I think Astrid would love a play mate for a little while" He looks pass the smile and notices her eyes darting towards Gobbers, she gives a nod before heading off with Hiccup in her arms. Gobber places an arm under his friend.

"Stoick, we need you. Aye, we feel your pain, some more than others at this exact moment, but ye' need to point us in the right direction, we need our leader." Stoick heaved a heavy breath at the blacksmiths words, his eyes raise from the ground once more to peer around the burning buildings and the faces of those who look to him for a way, everyone was either scared, sad or…. Determined, to get on with their lives. He stands straight, he will have to mourn later, right now he needs to rebuild.

"Gobber, check the stores, see how much we lost."

"aye on it" the blacksmith scratches his beard with his pronged hand before hobbling off.

"Spitelout grab men strong enough and begin taking down and clearing out destroyed buildings." His brother beats a hand to his chest before he wades into the crowd calling names as he goes.

"Buneld?" a burly woman steps up, one of the Ingerman clan, she has a healer's band around her arm, she's the best of Gothi's apprentices.

"Can you take the injured to the hall and do a head count, I want to know how many we lost this night" She nods, walking through what's left of the crowd and finding her husband along the way.

"everyone else who isn't required please return to your homes, I will make sure the cooks have food prepared for tomorrow." He looks around at some of the faces noticing them grimace, he lets his voice boom once more. "those without homes are as always welcome to the Great Hall until we can rebuild them." They finally disperse, giving Stoick some time to breath. His eyes catch the rays of the sunrise and for the moment he peers into it, his thought drifting towards his beloved once more.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kela steps into her home, thankfully un-harmed by dragon fire, the attack had come so fast she didn't even have time to don her armour. stepping around the fire in the centre of the hall she makes her way to the crib in the far corner, it's decorated in small toy swords and shields, perfect for a baby Viking to look up and day dream about.

She would have to thank her husband's family for giving them a home all the way at the back of Berk's village, it's the least targeted part on this damn island. Maybe she would give them a sheep or yak as thanks. It's the least she could do, without this marriage her family would have fallen apart, even if her husband Gord was a constant drunk.

"Astrid meet Hiccup, you two are going to have to share for a while okay?" She lays Hiccup gently into the crib, next to a baby girl a tuft of blonde hair and bright blue eyes, her giggles fill Kela's ears as the child reacts to the slight movements next to her, Hiccup seems to react to her as well making baby noises back. Her heart fills with joy.

"see I can tell you two are going to be good friends" She smiles at the two. "and maybe even one d-" the door slams open interrupting her. She flinches away from the crib and walks towards the front of the house, she doesn't want his nonsense near the two of them, not after Hiccup has lost so much.

The baby noises continue between the two, completely ignorant to their surroundings, Astrid grabs Hiccups hair and he giggles back a very warm breath against her cheek, a future as friends couldn't be so different for the two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N so I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter, I thought at the end I should clear some things up. Yes, Valka and Stoick tried to have multiple children in this story but Hiccups the only one the lived. So yeah tragic I know. Magic and the gods do exist in this world but I don't know how well I am going to be a showing it, don't want it to be too overpowering or to easily dismissed either.

So yeah Chapter one a different beginning. Hope you enjoyed chapter two show already be out. So yeah scoot on over and enjoy. Reviews are appreciated. (but optional of course)


	2. A Painful Start

A/N continuing straight on for chapter one, reviews and questions will be answered in chapter three or by PM. Thank you

(Disclaimer) How to Train your Dragon and its characters are owned by DreamWorks animation.

Chapter two: _a painful start_

The pain in his chest is immense, his breathing hitching from jabs at his already weak bones. By no means was hiccup strong, as another punch found its way between his weak defence, sending him to his knees "ugh!" Breath escapes him as he claws forwards on all fours trying to get away.

"I'm not done!" A voice echoes behind him, their foot finding his way to his already bruised ribs. He collapses, all strength gone and attempt to argue or fight back thrown to the wind. Hiccups wonders why in all of Berk did he have to grow up with Astrid Hofferson.

"now I'm done." A hand lands on his shoulder. Even though she said she was finished, that was not always the case, his thoughts have trouble focusing as he is rolled over and lifted off the ground.

"w-what. Did he do…. This time?" Hiccup groans through gritted teeth, she almost drops him back to the ground. "shut it! And grab my axe" she orders, pulling them both over to the tree that had the unfortunate deal of being her first victim, as well as axe holder. With laboured breath, he grabs the handle pulling as tight as he can until finally, it falls by his side.

"I'm going to need to see Gothi at some point, I swear you break bones sometimes" He looks at her still being held up by the only arm she has.

"be lucky that's the only thing that I can break" She retorts, her fierce glare trying to burn his eyes out. Hiccup can't remember when this all started, the long walks into the forest together, the silence the whole way until Astrid deems it's far enough. She would unsling the axe from her back and look for the thickest tree to destroy and on the days, that wasn't _enough_ , he would be the one taking the brunt of her anger, her hatred. "yeah it's not like I could die or anything" he stumbles over a rock.

Far into the forest is where they always went with their problems. Where no one can hear her anguish, his grunts of pain and frustration, their broken reasons for existing, it was their sanctuary. when both turned twelve things seem to turn on their heads. Astrid and he had grown apart by the age of eight, still talking from time to time about problems. He would listen to her quarrels about her father and in turn, He would tell her his quarrels about _his_ father, Stoick. It was fine, until the incident with Astrid and her uncle Finn had occurred, then everything changed. He couldn't forget the sight of it, the blood, the gore, Astrid's screaming of bloody murder as she waved around what was once her left arm.

His eyes trace the bruise around her neck, anger swelling in his gut, the feeling of knowing yet unable to do anything about it was driving him crazy for the past three years, not that he hasn't tried doing something about it.

One month, that's what it took for her to finally leave her house, it wasn't in the way people wanted either, especially Kela. Her mother had turned up at Stoicks house in the dead of night, rain pouring down. She had asked Stoick for help, for her daughter had run from their hall after an argument with her husband. Hiccup had woken up by her distressed knocking, he was right to get out of bed too as the plea from the upset women went on. He could see the still purpling bruise on Kela's right eye, it was common knowledge that Vikings fight amongst each other, but it's different if you're supposed to be a family. All the talks him and Astrid had about her drunken father and his 'antics' had rushed to forefront of his mind. Rushing into the rain, he ran to the first place he could look, a place out by Raven Point. His breath was ragged and he was soaked as he arrived to the sound of a merciless slaughter

Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!

She was there, axe brandished against a tree, her upper body bare of any clothing except the bandaging around her stump and chest, he could hear her sobs beneath the rain. Lightning streaked the sky as the squall moved further over berk. Anger seethed in him as it illuminated the bruises on her back, his throat began to burn at the thoughts of what he could have done to her, he steps forward and called her name.

"Hiccup." Her voice drags him back from the memory "if you don't pick up your feet I'm going to leave you to die out here." she took 3 years to get this much fight back into her voice, three painful years, he wished he had that much fight when it came to facing his father.

"what did he do Astrid?" she flinched. There was that crack in the armour again. Her eyes began peering into the distance, either to recall the pain she had endured or to simply will it into her personal chest of fucked up thoughts. "I don't want to talk about it Hiccup" Astrid's voice fails, he goes to protest before her hand finds his bruised ribs, literally silencing him. He finds himself unwilling to ask again.

They reach the edge of their sanctuary in the forest.

"go get checked if you need to Hiccup, but remember our promise" she takes the axe from him and slings it over her shoulder, he wouldn't dare betray her for fear of either death or, abandonment. Besides what's wrong with adding someone else's problems to your own. He watches her walk into the village, only catching sight of her bandaged stump before she was fully gone. 'I'm sorry, I can't be strong enough' his eyes dart to his own hands as they clench in frustration.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The walk into the forge was a harrying one as Hiccup barely manages to walk through the town unscathed by fire. The dragons were fighting frantically tonight, probably trying to take as much as they can before the storm clouds above open they were lucky to get a squall out of nowhere, even better since the dragons didn't know either.

"oh, ye' finally decided to turn up toothpick, and here I thought teh dragons got yah" the old Blacksmith was in a happy mood today, his eyes dart to the large molten metal currently being hammered into shape on the anvil. "eh you know me, just had to take a couple dragon heads on the way in" Gobber stared at the young Viking before smirking.

"ooh good then, yu'll have the energy to sharpen these then?" Gobber dumps a load of dull weapons in his already bruised arms, he couldn't help but flinch at the pain, he bit back on his comment about workplace safety as well. Just because they were dull doesn't mean he should just dump them in his arms like that, what if he was suddenly cut to ribbons!

 _why do I always get this job during a raid_? He sighs to himself as he resigns to the sharpening wheel, the stool would always rub against his left leg every time he used the pedal.

"Axe!" a rather large Viking pulls up at the counter and is promptly given the weapon of his asking, before darting back out to the fight.

"I swear Clams keeps those bloody axes, he never returns em and each time I ask, its dragon fire got it or are ye' sure you got the right Viking. I mean, what could eh use them for besides chopping things?" Hiccup eyes the blacksmith as he hobbles between the anvil and the forge not once stopping his work during his rant.

"I don't know Gobber, maybe he has some sort of fancy for them and wants to keep them, maybe they _are_ lost to dragon fire. I do find a lot of destroyed weapons during clean up." His eyes dart to the scrap metal over to his right, every bit was necessary of course there is no such thing as waste on Berk. He isn't entirely sure himself about Clams habits, but it's a logical answer. "naaah I bet it's something like selling em too Joha-"an explosion interrupts the conversation, rocking the forge and forcing both of its occupants to the ground.

"aye, that was a big one. Hiccup! Stay, and don't ye' bloody dare touch that nightmare fluid in the back. I don't want to tell your father how ye' lost and arm." Gobber grabs a weapon extension and replaces his hammer hand with it. He gives Hiccup one final warning look before jumping into the fray.

"yeah, I kind of want both my arms too" Hiccup grumbles, picking himself off the floor, his eyes catch a glimpse outside. He takes back what he thought earlier, it was carnage outside. He could see Snotlout and Fishlegs just barely dodge a Deadly Nadder as it was trying to fight off two Vikings hacking away at its wings.

"move you two!" Astrid's voice booms over the squawking of the distressed beast, it manages to fling one Viking off before stomping down on the man's leg. A sickening crunch resounded throughout the courtyard, promptly followed by the death throes of the man. Hiccup flinches at the sound, yet his eyes couldn't look away from the blood, his eyes close in on the puddle of liquid, a weird rush coming over him, it didn't feel like _fear_ at all.

"we can't fight the fires, a large Zippleback has been spotted nearby! if you don't want to end up like poor Fredii get to the mead hall!" Astrid's voice snaps him from his thoughts, his gaze falling upon her form, she drags Snotlout up by his helmet and pushes Fishlegs forward with her stump, envy fills him.

"even with one arm she can push other teenagers around like they were made of fish heads!" he snaps himself from that train of thought, it always leads down a bad road, it launches him into some sort on inferiority complex. "wait!" How could he be so forgetful, he doesn't need strength. He rushes to his feet and nearly takes his own head off with an overhanging sword, almost losing his only 'strongpoint'. Stumbling away from an almost accidental death he makes his way to the workshop at the back, carefully dodging the many tools and pieces of metal lying around.

"today is the day to test this monster out!" he pulls the tarp off a wiry contraption made of rope and spare metal, it was a bola launcher. This was his latest piece of equipment, it was designed to throw bolas twice their size and weight far better than a Viking throwing smaller ones. It would take far less to take down larger dragons. "oh, this is going to be the night, the night I finally kill a dragon." Grabbing both handles of machine, he rushes outside dodging people and fire breathers as he went, the former telling him to get back to the forge.

He doesn't catch the eyes staring down at him from above the smithy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"dammit! I'm almost there!" His foot slips in the mud for the third time, the torrential rain had already soaked the ground in a thick paste of grass and dirt. His chance to down a dragon slipping by with each sliding step. Technically he should be celebrating. Rain means an early end to the raid, dragons always hated the rain.

"shit!" A curse slips from his lips as he falls face first into the mud, his hand suddenly pinned to the ground by one of the wheels, the weight threatening to crush it. To get it off he was going to have to fire the bola stored inside, it's the only one he has though. "curse my luck!" It was one of his only chances to finally down something and kill it, who knows, maybe in the next raid he might die. Reaching for the firing lever he slips once more and the cart shifts again.

The weight on his hand was relieved, he managed to slip free. It was painful to clench his fist but it's still useable at least. He didn't care about the pain so much, if his body can move still, he was happy, other people have it way worse than he does, even though he was deemed useless by those said people.

A horn blows down in the village, a signal to say the raid was ending.

"no! just a bit longer, please" it was cruel to ask for that, he knew it. scrambling to get up he begins the push forward once more, only three more steps. A horn blew again, to scare off more dragons. Two more steps, the beasts fly into the sky their kills in tow. One more step, he spots two stragglers in the sky, one overly large and one small. Finally, on flat ground he wastes no more time. This was the last attempt with a weapon like this, if he failed its back to the drawing board.

"you're not getting away!" one of the shadows freezes for the moment, he takes the chance and swings his fist down on the lever, his breath hitched in his throat. Of all the stupid things he could have done, he forgot to aim it properly, he wanted to hit the bigger one. His heart clenches in his small frame, eyes following the bola into the darkness, lightning streaks across the sky as it collides with the smaller shadow, a high-pitched wailing ensued as the dragon came crashing down into the forest. His heart soared, he hit it, he hit a dragon!

"yes! Did anyone see that!?" he spins around, looking for someone, anyone. Even as he pulled the rain soaked hair from his eyes, he couldn't see _anyone_. Who would believe him, back him, when he told his father that he had downed a dragon with one of his so called _useless_ contraptions.

Thunder cracks above him and his ears are filled not with the booming sound of thunder. But the beating of extremely large wings.

He forgot about the other dragon.

His eyes make it just in time to witness the great beast crash down upon his launcher, crushing it under foot. lightning streaks the sky once more, lighting up a beast six times the size of any Viking on Berk, his breath was lost from him.

"w-wait!" he falls into the mud scrambling backwards as fast he can to get away, it followed on wings and clawed feet. "I'm sorry! i-I just wanted my father's approval!" he felt sick admitting his greatest pain to a dragon, even more so as he could feel his bladder weaken into his pants. How could he hope to have mercy from a dragon? "great I'm dead, so dead, thank you for nothing Odin!" He cried out to the clouds as the dragon's head leaned towards him, two large round eyes scanned first his face, then body as if it was studying the boy. This dragon was new to the archipelago, otherwise stories of such a large, dangerous and 'magnificent'beast would already exist around the village.

The dragons' breath brushed against his face as it took in his scent, a burning sensation began to stir inside his throat, weird. That never happened unless he was angry, not scared. Leaning away from Hiccup the dragon bared its teeth at him its eyes large and round. Was it threatening him, smiling?

"Hiccup!" Astrid's voice came from below the hill, both him and dragon glanced to the side as she scrambled up the slippery slope as fast as her feet could go. She must have been let out of the hall to find him. "get back DRAGON! rargh!" she threw her axe, her feet slipped. It soared in a deadly arc towards not the dragon, but himself, her aim thrown off by the lack of balance. Her eyes widen, she shouts, his eyes close, he forgives her.

The axe hits.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She couldn't believe it, how stupid could she be. Throwing an axe on a muddy hill without another arm to help balance herself, that's a costly mistake. One that will surely end in Hiccups blood staining her hands. Her eyes widen as the weapon flies towards the innocent boy, her voice fails as she shouts in anger at her mistake, her heart sinks as his words "it's okay Astrid!" ring in her ears. Did he just forgive her for killing him?!

One of the dragons' wings spring forth, intercepting the weapon mid-air, a distinct clink can be heard as it bounces harmlessly off the spike that protrudes from it. It eyes, big and round, peer at her then her missing arm. Pushing off the ground she screams a war cry, her wrist almost snapping from the jagged move, this isn't the time to be thinking about how relieved she is.

" _ROOOOOAARRRRR_ " the beast roars back, eyes slitted, she falters for a moment fear gripping her, she was charging at a massive dragon, weapon-less. She slides to a halt as the beast's breath warms her face, she is forced to the ground. The wing it used to block the axe was now used as a battering ram, narrowly missing her, she couldn't block with only one arm and no shield, a strike like that would have killed her.

"Astrid!" Hiccups voice echoes from behind the dragon. she sighs in frustration before having to roll to the side its spiked wing breaking the earth beside her. Mud and rain fill her mouth as she claws her way off the ground and onto her feet. "Hiccup, fucking run already!" her eyes catch his, she can see the fear in them, she is such a fool. Why didn't she keep an eye on the forge tonight like she promised to.

"Duck!" she has barely a moment to slide as the dragon whips it tail at her, soaring clear over her head, she slips right next to the scrawny blacksmith. "what are you still doing here?!"

"I can't leave you by yourself!" He pulls her up with a bit too much force, surprising her.

"you are a moron!" She berates him. her eyes fall back to the beast eyeing her, its teeth glinting as a lightning bolt splits the sky. Its head suddenly lowers.

"shit, move!" she pushes hiccup to the side as the dragon charges full force, she tries to roll away but her leg gets caught by one of its flat horns. "ugh!" she is launched backwards, skidding, then rolling as the pain in her leg shoots up her spine. That was going to bruise tomorrow. If there is a tomorrow for her.

"I swear Hiccup! If I live I will cut your skull open and see how truly small your brain is!" she clenches her teeth as she tries to stand, she crumbles back to the ground, it was too much. She would die here a useless wreck, unable to live up to her mother's own courage, not even her own. Her thoughts jump to her mother, who would be left to defend her honour from her husband, her _father_.

The beasts mouth opens, a low grow rolls across the ground. Its eyes are smaller now as it gazes upon her form. She must have hit her head because instead of a dragon's face, she sees her father's form placed over it, it starts to advance upon wings and claws and it happens again, her father drunkenly taking steps toward her. Her heart clenches in fear and she holds back a scream, she won't scream, she refuses to.

"stay back! No more. P-lea-se no…" her voice dies in her throat, brown eyes locked onto blue, its face a breath away from hers. It sniffs her for a moment, it could probably smell her weakness.

"get away from her!" her head snaps to the left as she watches Hiccup make a charge for the dragon. With disbelieving eyes, she watches as he belts it across the face with his fist. The dragon reels, confusion wrapped across its features, its eyes gazing upon the newly made scratch across it nose before looking straight at Astrid and then Hiccup. Its growls stop as its eyes widen into some sort of understanding. It takes two steps back and then huffs, it eyes the forest before taking off in the direction it was looking. Astrid couldn't believe it, not only did Hiccup just save her life, but he just punched a massive dragon in its own, reptilian face.

Moments pass on as the two come to terms with what just transpired, surely Astrid must be dreaming or dead. This was too close a call, she eyes the axe over to her left, her mistake flashes before her eyes and she eyes the back of hiccup. He is covered in mud and looking at the sky, his eyes quickly turn and catches hers, she is breathless for a moment, she must be dead, because hiccups eyes are shining a bright green.

"Astrid?" he looks down at her his body shaking and breath ragged, too quickly the bright eyes fade. He is offering his shaky hand to her, she throws the weird thought from her mind and glares right back into his now dull green eyes, she isn't having any of it. Sure, he punched a dragon, but that doesn't mean he gets to look down on her. She grabs his hand and yanks it down forcing Hiccup onto her foot. "ugh!" he grunts from the kick sending him to his knees

"that is for being an idiot, and this!" she straddles his chest before winding her arm back and slapping him across the face. "is for saving me after I nearly killed you." She rolls off him and lets the rain fall on her face.

"y-you" He coughs, okay maybe she didn't have to kick him that time, her legs hurt. "y-you could... of... Just said thanks" He gets on both hands before looking at her. His big green eyes speaking relief.

"I'm sorry I nearly broke my promise." The rain beats upon her face as she listens to both of their breathing fall into sync, she heard the shocked gasp he gave at her apology. She was too busy tonight with all the fires that she forgot that she was supposed to protect Hiccup.

"it's fine, I'm the toughest Viking there is" He smirks, sarcasm heavy in his voice, she grins before thumping his arm with her own bruised and battered one. He still flinches.

"well mister tough Viking. Help me up off this ground before I punch you again." Her voice is sore and her mind is reeling, her mother is going to give her the biggest lecture when she gets home. She can hear his feet slosh in the mud as he stands on his feet. she sees his eyes dart toward the forest before giving his hand to her again, flinching slightly as she grips hold and hauls herself up, she would be worried too if that dragon was going to come back.

"next time you run out to test something, find me first!" she grabs her axe and he places himself under her arm taking some of the weight off her leg. "can you try and not cut me with that, I don't need to shave just yet" she rolls her eyes as she lowers the axe a bit more away from his face.

"don't be such a big baby, what's a cut on the chin compared to this?" she waves her stump around a bit. Hiccup scowls before hobbling forward back to the village, "nothing I guess" she smirks at his reply and brings the axe closer to his face.

"So, can I cut you then, it might scar. Plus, didn't I say if I live I was goin-" She cuts herself off and laughs as his eyes go wide. "that is not funny at all Astrid!" she laughs again, for all the trouble tonight, she needed a good laugh, especially if she wanted to forgot bright eyes and unneeded words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N okay, I know, what have I done to the story and is this story in the right rating? Yeah, I don't know all I know is this is how I want the story to go, I want it to be dark and mentally fatiguing to read. I want you to be angry most the time so when, sad, happy, tragic and beautiful moments come along you can feel what I feel writing it, I feel like I can be an imaginative person. (no mental scarring, I just like the characters to deserve the endings and happy moments.)

If you didn't enjoy this two-part release then I'm sorry you won't join me on the rest of this journey. If you like this story and wish for more, you're getting it anyway. I want to be up there with the good stories like: Nightfall series, Infernal responsibility, black as night and my favourite Chasing Thunderstorms

Shout out in order of mention: Le'letha, P-artsypants, Wolfie-Dragon and Foxy'sGirl. You are wonderful writers and a great inspiration to me.

See you all in chapter three next Thursday.


	3. Deadly Absence

(A/N) Hello everyone. I couldn't really wait for Thursday, writing these chapters have just gotten me into writing frenzy, so super early and a long one too boot. No sightings of what hiccup shot down yet but there will be a lot of that in the next chapter. Oh, and tell me have you guess yet who that dragon was that confronted Hiccup? He is like my second favourite dragon compared to toothless.

Thank you MidwestMexican for the favourite and NEXUS2345, evIR for the follows. You're all the first to take an interest in my writing so I thank you!

(Disclaimer) How To Train Your Dragon and its characters are owned by DreamWorks animation.

"speech"

 _this writing is for thoughts_

" _and inside is for whispering"_

Chapter three: _deadly absence_

To say Stoick was pissed would be a big understatement, he was livid would be too kind a word. No Stoick had a godly rage about him as he examined the destruction of the village, this was definitely one of the worst raids to have ever happened in Berks history. They lost four catapults, sixteen sheep and an entire crop of wheat, not to mention the damage to one of the great halls doors and many of the other homes surrounding the main plaza.

"ey she's bad. Although, Look on the bright side Stoick, ye' still breathen, so there's hope for the village!" Stoick turned to Gobber as he exited the Hall through its broken door.

"I see you took the time to get some mead while slaying these demons" Gobber faked a hurtful look as he swirled the mug in his hands.

"ah an ere' i was thinking ye wanted a drink!?" The chief couldn't help but smile a little as Gobber passed the mug into his burned hands, a drink would help his rage for sure.

Tonight, he was lucky, almost lost to a pretty cunning Nightmare. It decided to drop a burning watcher tower onto him during the fight, would have got him too. luckily the massive piece of wood was weak due to already being burned halfway through and it broke like a wave against the rocks.

Pulling himself out of the well fought battle his eyes dart away from the blacksmith to the village once more, people began to clean and restore, as experience has taught them to. Those injured were being taken into the great hall and those able, were clearing corpses and debris.

"it's getting worse Gobber." His heart aches.

"aye it is, I fear it will be a tough winter this year, sure tah lose many a good soul."

"not if I can help it" Stoick bubbled inside once more. They barely made it through last winter with enough food to even let them regrow what they used and that was when the dragon raids were a lot smaller, why is it this year they grow so fierce, so brutal and aggressive. The deadlier dragons have been joining the fight too, it was just fortunate that there was no night fury flying about. _If we lose any more food, then people will grow weak and die, Hiccup will grow weak and_ \- "Gobber where is my son?" his eyes dart back to the black smith as he twiddled his wooden leg against the ground.

"I kind eh left in the forge by himself" Gobber swung an apologetic look before he stepped past him down the stairs.

"don't tell me you left the nightmare fluid out in the open as well?!" Stoick followed the blacksmith as he was hobbling to the forge.

"of course, i didn't. ya reckon I'd make that mistake again eh, _nearly lost half me blacksmith."_ Stoick couldn't believe himself, that had to be Hiccups worst day and Stoicks second nightmare, the first being his wife. He had to fight off half of the town in a meeting, they wanted to ship him off, that he was too much of a liability to keep in the village any longer. But he managed to talk them down, reminding them that we were all terrors as children and mistakes happen, in Hiccups case, _A lot_ of mistakes happen. Stoick knew though that if he kept putting on the pressure and correcting his son, then one day he will be a great Viking and a greatchief.

If he survives at least.

They made it to the forge and so far, it was not a good sign, there were several dead Vikings near the smithey, a lot of them were weapon less. The rage built up inside Stoick once more, these men and women weren't going to Valhalla, all because the Blacksmith apprentice wasn't doing their job, Hiccup didn't do the one responsibility he was trusted to do.

"HICCUP!" Stoick shoved pass Gobber and entered into the blacksmith, at first a wave of relief flushed over him briefly before being taken again by rage, he didn't see his son's corpse in the main area. So, he stepped in further, pass all the overhanging weapons and into the workshop, besides a hole in the roof and papers scattered everywhere, there was no body.

"he ain't here?" Gobber was hoping to find the lad first, surely the boy needed a head start before his father killed him, lest to say Gobber was killed first for leaving him alone here.

"how could he just LEAVE THE FORGE?!, those Vikings needed WEAPONS! And now they've been denied there right into Valhalla." He pounded his fist against the wall with each outburst.

"Stoick, if it's any ones fault its mine, for leaving im ere', the fight was lookin bad an aye couldn't standby an watch the slaughter. I had to fight." The Chief turned towards his friend and breathed deep.

"I know, I know. However, Hiccup had no reason to be out there. so, he will be held responsible." Stoick stepped pass Gobber and into the main forge.

"what do yah mean. yah gonna punish the boy? What are yah gonna do teh im?" The distress in the blacksmiths voice was a bit to evident. Stoick was easy to forget that he owes it to Gobber for looking after his son in the times that he can't.

"I will have a meeting in the morning, NOT just about him, but about the dragon problem as well. It will be hard for us to continue any longer like thi-"

"DAD!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hiccup should not have shouted, he should have just dropped Astrid close to the plaza and disappeared into the forest, but Astrid's heavy breathing against his neck wasn't helping him think clearly. The sight of his father elicited a rare moment of joy to well up inside the young Viking, surely it must have been because of his near-death experience moments ago.

"why does he look pissed Hiccup?" Astrid's arm slips from his neck, he moved his foot as her axe fell to the ground, although losing a foot might help him get out of this situation.

"I don't know! all I did was leave the forge." he glanced towards her and he noticed disappointment cross her features. Disappointment in him.

"Hiccup! Come. Here. now! Gobber, tend to Astrid." Hiccup was scared shitless, what did he do this time to deserve this look his father was giving him, a look reserved for the beasts that attack Berk. _I'm dead, there is no way I'm getting out of this alive,_ a burning sensation rose in his throat for the second time that night.

He waited until Gobber stood beside him and helped Astrid from the ground. "good luck lad" he heard Gobber whisper. Astrid said nothing as she was pulled away, she didn't even look at him again as she was carted off. He followed her gaze and his eyes laid upon the dead all around the forge, each one torn to shreds by dragon claws.

 _We lost a lot tonight, thank Odin allfather I wasn't near the forge, I would of die-_ Hiccups thoughts were cut short as he noticed something odd about the Vikings on the ground, there were no weapons in their hands and there was none around them either. Surely, they should have gone to the forge had they needed a weapon.

He reminds himself to never thank the gods again.

"oh, oh no!" He realised his mistake, his biggest mistake, in a fit of jealousy and stupidity he left the forge with no one to replace the weapons the Vikings needed. He let them die because they had no way to defend themselves, Hiccup now had blood on his hands. The young Viking fell to his knees and began to cry, people were dead because of him!

"Look at what you've done Hiccup, this is what happens when you mess up, it can cost lives." He didn't notice that his father had come to him, his shadow covering the entirety of his small frame.

"this is an outrage!"

"the fallen wander Hels domain now!"

"you should curl up and vanish!"

"enough!" Hiccup had covered his ears at his father's booming voice, why had he stopped them, they were right. Hiccup had let down the village again and this time it cost lives. He deserves the treatment installed for him. His body was racked with sobbing and it didn't stop when his father raised him from the ground and placed him under his arm like a child. All he could do was close his eyes to the angry faces of the villagers around him. Surely, he will always be reminded of this, Hiccup the mistake.

"report to the great hall when the clean-up is done, we'll be meeting about punishment for my son and what to do about the ever-growing raids as well." Several grunts resounded around the crowd gathered. This wasn't good, when a meeting came together for punishments it was either death or banishment. It ran around it in his head all the way home, either he could embrace the idea of death, it was quick in his case, beheading for a failure of duty or it can be banishment to the berserker tribe in which they will probably put him into slavery or to just rot away in a cell.

"I probably deserve it" Hiccup moaned to himself as he was carried through the door of their home. He didn't even care as he was dropped on the floor by his own father.

"go to your room, Hiccup" Hiccups eyes, red and puffy, lift from his view on the floor to his father's face, his face a mixture of disappointment and sadness.

" _will they kill me_?" It was barely a whisper, but it was enough for Stoick's face to go pale for a moment. _Why does he look like that, he said I was going to be punished, he said it to everyone then, there is only two ways a punishment for dereliction of duty would be_. It took a moment for his father to lean against a pillar.

"I wished one day to see this village in peace, without dragons and you as chief. But that won't happen if you keep, being. This." Hiccup shrinks away with a hand on his chest, it was a simple hand gesture but it was enough to make him regret the body he was given and the thoughts he has so far in his life. This is how he has been since he was born, sure there have been a lot of damage since he was born, but people make mistakes, right?

"so, what? it's better to be dead or banished!?" His voice raised from within his chest, an urge to scream at his father taking over, he watches as a wave of confused emotion crosses his fathers, from anger to even a slight bit of pride, before falling back on his anger once more.

"I will try for the life of me Hiccup, to not let them kill you. But if they so wish it I can't stop them. As chief I put the needs of the many before a single man." His father steps forward and hiccup himself steps back, he pushed too far with that comment, his father doesn't strike him how ever he just picks him up once more and takes him up the stairs, Hiccup didn't know what to do anymore, his life isn't even in his hands anymore. He resigns himself to an empty feeling as Stoick places him on the bed in his room. His hands linger for a moment on his shoulders before letting go.

"you're my son." Hiccups stares at his father's back. "I won't give you up without at least trying to convince them. Your all I have left." And with that Stoick closes the door.

" _well you can try at least. Not that it will mean much good_." Hiccup stands from the bed and walks over to the window in his room, he stares out at the still burning fires of the watch statues in the distance, their flames not even dimmed from the squall before. He places a hand on the edge and leans out into the night air, his eyes following from the statues to the night sky. it was time to stop waiting for change, tomorrow he will go for the dragon he shot down and bring back its heart before the meeting is over. Then he wouldn't be useless would he.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"can you not touch the bandages!" Astrid roared at one of Gothi's apprentices. She really didn't need to see her uncovered stump right **now**.

"Astrid don't shout at Piglegs!" Buneld's the healers voice echoes across the Great hall making Astrid sigh in defeat. She turns her head back towards to the young Viking in front of her, the short and fat Viking, the child had a smile on their face as he reaches for the bandages to check for injuries. As he unrivalled the bandage he noticed the protrusion coming out of the scarred tissue at the base. Astrid turned her eyes away from the wound, bile rising in her throat. She still hasn't gotten over that day, the day when the Flightmare took her arm.

"how did it happen?" she snaps her head back at the young healer and growls at him. "it happened three years ago, when you were still pissing in your bed." She growled again and Piglegs bolted away from her. A lot of people in the village already knew, that's why they never ask and for good reason too, if she can stand to face a beast right after her uncle faced it and fell, you can sure as Hel be sure she might try to take your arm off and ask how it happened.

Well that's how she appeared on the outside at least. It's a different story around her father.

"hope you've been keeping your mouth shut. Ungrateful brat." Astrid's back snaps straight at the man's voice behind her, she didn't notice he was here, in fact why is he here at all?

"D-dad!?" She scrambles for the bandages and wraps them around her stump once more, she tries to get up and limp away but the pain in her leg forces her to sit down, she isn't ready to move just yet.

"where do you think you're going? Lay back down before you make yourself lame!" his voice lashes out and she stiffens once more. _I didn't tell the healer! I said these were scratches from a terror, I didn't tell Hiccup either, he shouldn't be here!_ She turns slowly, picking up her shirt as she goes luckily her bandages always cover her chest under her armour. She places it over her head, she catches sight of him on the bench behind her, laid out and breathing heavily, the smell of smoke catches in her nostrils.

"w-what happened?" her voice squeaks, she didn't want him here, he should be drunk at home. His blue eyes pierce into her as he grunts.

"downed a dragon, its smoke Knocked me cold. What of you?" She flinches, why was she so weak around him, why couldn't she just talk normally to this **monster**.

"dragon. I-I I fought a big dragon and nearly got killed, but I was sav- "He suddenly stood and stumbled towards her and in harsh whisper he spoke. " **don't**. lie to me girl, you know what happens when you lie." His hand reaches forward and cups her under the chin forcing her eyes to keep looking at his soot covered face, the smell of smoke was thicker now.

"Gord! Got some news!" Bruneld's voice rings out once more across the hall and her father stands "aye and what news could be?" and walks away to find what the healer wanted. She lets her breath out slowly, she's still breathing. She leans back down onto the bench and holds her stump before her eyes. _I wouldn't let him walk away if I had both my arms_.

"she sighs to herself more than she breaths" Astrid turned towards a welcome voice, she couldn't help but smile as her mother placed a bowl of food in her lap her gaze following her husband as he walks away.

"well when your ribs are on fire you tend to go for the easier thing to do." Her mother smiles back, albeit with worry in her eyes. "oh, really dear? I thought it's easier to keep breathing"The blonde shieldmaiden was covered in soot, her pale white skin barely showing through the patches of untouched areas. She must have fought hard tonight.

"what happened dear, were the fires to much tonight?" Her mother jibs. Astrid moves over so her she can sit. she spoons a mouthful of food into her mouth and swallows, her mother is going to have a fit.

"a new dragon attacked me and… _Hiccup_ " the sound of a bowl being rushed onto the table drew Astrid from her food. _oh boy here it comes_.

"are you injured? if you are, where? you better not be covering anything up missy, injuries no matter how big or small are serious." Her mother's hands brush all over her skin, looking for signs of injury, they touched her leg and she flinched.

"Lift your skirt sweetie" with a blush upon her face Astrid complied lifting her spiked skirt just high enough to show the spreading bruise, but keep her dignity.

"my word Astrid, was this your fathers handy work!? Did he do this to you?" Astrid kept her lips shut, she still doesn't know about the other things he has done.

"n-no! I told you it was this new dragon! After I got the rest of the fire squad inside the hall I completely forgot about Hiccup at the forge, so I left to go find him." She quickly scooped up another mouthful of food, her mother stayed silent as she watched her eat, finally with a sigh she nods.

"it should be healed in a couple days, anyway what happened next? How did you and hiccup face the beast" her mother places a worried hand on her shoulder forcing Astrid to glance towards her mother once more. "what you say right now could save someone's life" Astrid's eyes lit up with the carnage from before, the Vikings that had no weapons in hand when they died.

 _I don't know! all I did was leave the forge._ Hiccups words rang inside her head. She stood up fast only to fall on her ass again at the pain.

" _what's going to happening to_ _Hiccup_!?" her voice came out a little too concerned and her other smirked at her. _This isn't the time for joking mother!_ She was about to stand again, to go search for the wayward boy, when her mother's hand stopped her. The smirk from her face was gone and replaced with a grim expression.

"a meeting is being called in the early morning when clean-up is done. It's to discuss the dragon raids. It's also to discuss Hiccups punishment, because he left the forge during the raid." Astrid moaned. Odd though there relationship maybe, he is the only link to her sanity, the only one she can vent on and the only one who knows her darkest secret. She loses him, she loses her escape.

Not that she will ever tell him that.

"so, you have to tell me the rest. What happened? How did you find Hiccup and how did he save you?" Astrid's mother always had a soft side for Hiccup, ever since the two of them where little she would dote on them. Even nowadays she stops by to check on the Chiefs son and make sure he and his father are eating alright. So, she had good reason to want to help him.

"I found him just pass the farms, he was on the ground and this beast of a dragon was looming over him. I tell you mother, it was bigger than any Monstrous Nightmare, any Zippleback. It had four wings and a tail longer than three of these tables put together. Anyway, I charged it, determined to at least grab Hiccup and run for the nearest group of Vikings." She left out the part about nearly killing Hiccup herself. She was trying to forget that part for good.

"good. My daughter at least some rational thinking in her foolish head." Kela laughed as she moved across her bowl for Astrid to eat.

"oh, thanks mom. I was caught off guard and lost my weapon, it nearly got me a few times. In the end though we got cornered, it charged us and I had to push that stupid boy out of the way. I got caught up in it instead and that's how I got this." Astrid motions the area above her skirt, her mother sighs.

"I'm glad you're alive my daughter, I don't know what I would do without you." Astrid beams back at her mother for the compliment.

"yeah it was a tough one but we came out of it at least, barely." She placed her second helping back onto the table and bat her belly, content that she was now full.

"so how did he do it, how did Hiccup save my daughter?" The question wasn't for Astrid to hear, looking up she noticed voices were quieter and eyes were looking her way. Her mother was trying to help, as always.

"can we finish this outside please" Astrid didn't like the scrutiny she was receiving, she was one of the promising children, Hiccup wasn't. So, hearing this story was surprising to many. However now been caught they returned to their conversations and painful recoveries.

"come dear, this way." Astrid's weight was lifted as her mother placed an arm under her, she could at least move around now, even though it was embarrassing in public to still be helped by your parent. They moved slowly at first until they reached the damaged door. The great wooden structure and its intricate carvings were shattered and ruined, reduced to nothing but charred wood, leaving its companion to stand tall by itself. These were the oldest things on the island, placed there three hundred years ago by their ancestors, to see it like this surely meant a bad omen for Berk and its people.

"what happened to father?" Her mother faltered a step, she wasn't expecting her to bring him up.

"He. Was passed out in our home, as it was set ablaze by Zippleback. The drunken fool couldn't even stay sober for a raid. Our… home is gone darling, everything is gone." A tear left her mother's eyes and she felt herself fill with rage.

"everything is gone. Except HIM, _why didn't you leave him there to die_?" Kela sighed in frustration.

"Astrid i owe too much to his parents, and they were the next to me as well mind you. You know they are too old to fight. What do you would think they would do if I just let him die. There would be no future for you. I don't want my only daughter to be an orphan." Astrid's breath hitches as her mother's grip gets firmer.

"anyway, finish your story dear, I wish to hear how it ends." Astrid swallowed the rest of her words, she knew her mother did not need her arguing right now.

"he punched the dragon, in the face, hard enough to leave a scratch on its scales." Oh, Astrid was loving her mother's reaction, sure her mother had some faith in Hiccup that he might one day become a great Viking, but to see her jaw drop and watch as she struggled for words was definetly a sight to see.

"are you telling the truth Astrid?" Her face was still showing signs of disbelief.

"I bet not even Snotlout would dare do what Hiccup did, not even if he had a weapon!" Astrid was laughing now, all in all the exhaustion caught up to her finally and she was starting to feel woozy in the head, the cold air of night didn't even faze her as she was ushered down the stairs.

"come now, there is no time to waste" Kela placed another arm around her daughter and lifted her onto her shoulder.

"m-mother!" Astrid didn't not like getting picked up at all. _Aahhhhh, watch my bloody leg!_ Her face contorts into pain, hopefully she can walk by midday tomorrow.

"sorry my child, but we need to see the chief" Astrid panicked and began to flail.

"the chief! Are you mad? he won't believe me at all!" here mother was slowing as they walked down the cobbled pathway.

"oh, he will! My daughter is a shieldmaiden and she has more honour than anyone in this village!" Astrid felt the pride from her mother's words swell up inside her, she couldn't let her down. In the end, she shouldn't let Hiccup down either, he has a promise to keep.

They reached the Great chiefs hall upon the hill, the crackling of a hearth fire could be heard inside. Kela placed Astrid back onto her feet and held her balance with one arm. With the other she knocked upon Stoick's door.

"who is it?" a tired and gruff voice echoed through the wooden structure.

"it is Kela my chief!" Her mother smiled as heavy footsteps approached the door and pulled it open. The chief was missing his armour and fur cloak, tired eyes peered down at the two.

"Kela? I wasn't expecting to see you until the meeting, oh and Astrid too?" his eyes dart bewtween the two Astrid was being supported by her mother.

"Wait. What has happened! Has Gord finally snapped!?" the anger in Stoick's voice was surprising to Astrid, did the chief know of how cruel who father was, was mother telling him?

"no Stoick, he hasn't however my daughter here has come to tell you a story" Stoick calmed and stood to the side, allowing for Kela and Astrid to step through. Her mother placed her next to the hearth fire so she could warm.

"and what has my favourite shieldmaiden got to tell me? Does it involve your injury?" Stoick placed himself in an old oaken chair across from where she sat against the warm embrace of the fire. Her mother sat at her flank against one of the many wooden pillars supporting the house.

"it's about Hiccup chief" Astrid's voice was dry and it cracked when she spoker, her bravado from earlier was now gone. She watched as Stoick's face shifted into a grimace, already she can tell the conclusions he would be jumping to about his wayward son, he was obviously torn about what this story might entail.

"Kela get the girl some water" her mother stood at Stoick's words and went for one of the storage containers at the back of the hall, she pulled three cups and grabbed the pitcher full of water from the side table. _she knows where even his things are, i thought she only came to check up on them? Not cook for them too._

"continue dear" her hand was soon holding a cup of water; its cool liquid gave time to think about her next words. _Where else to star,t then the main reason for telling it._

"Hiccup saved me" Astrid still wasn't used to saying those words and now, before the chief, she felt like they were a sign of weakness, she literally just admitted that she was in trouble and the most useless person in all of Berk's history had saved her.

"Kela do you believe this?" how dare he not believe those words. She literally just admitted her failure to him, to think she would do that for no reason? One of the promised children?!

"aye, I do Stoick and wait to you hear the rest" Her mother egged her on with a hand gesture. She bit back her anger and continued with the story, of course leaving out the part about nearly killing him once more. All the while a shadow on the stairs was listening carefully to story and smiling at his on achievement.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Stoick was flabbergasted. Astrid finished her story and all he could do was stare off into the distance. His son, saved one of the promised children. How could that be, he could barely lift an axe or a shield and yet without second thought he punched a dragon, an unknown dragon, to protect someone.

" _by thor_ " was this the sign he was waiting for? Was Hiccup finally going to become the Viking stoick has dreamt him being. His eyes take all of Astrid in, she isn't lying. Of course, he got the feeling that there was more to the story, but he waved it off for now.

"so chief, do you think this will help Hiccup?" Kela stood once more from the wooden pillar she was leaning on.

"aye if the rest believe it then yes, I suppose it will. but still it will be a hard tale for me to tell, unless" Stoick eyed the child in front of the fire once more, she examined the cup in her hands like it was the most interesting design on the island.

"Astrid Hofferson" she stiffens at his call.

"would you swear on not just your honour but your mothers as well, that this story is true?" He can't blame the poor girl when her nostrils flare and anger is visible in her eyes. He is questing her once more. She struggles to stand with her one arm, her mother offers help, but she brushes the hand away.

She stands to her full height and puffs her chest out. "I Astrid Hofferson, daughter Kela Hofferson. Swear by Odin Allfather. That everything I have told you is the truth." Stoick nods at the resolute feeling the young shieldmaiden was giving off.

"then we leave soon to great hall, you will speak for Hiccup on his behalf" with that he stands and goes to get his cloak. Upon his return Astrid is no longer in the room, only Kela stands before him, her winter cloak missing.

"I sent her outside for the moment, I need to talk with you Stoick." With that she stands next to the fire a slight shiver running up her body.

"speak your mind." Stoick places his coat over his chair. He was use to Kela visiting late at nights, often troubled with her husband Gord.

"our home is gone Stoick, burned to the ground, by a Zippleback, he did nothing. Just drunk amongst the flames" her frame shivers once more even though she is so close to the fire.

"many people have lost a home tonight Kela, but I understand your concerns." He grabs his cloak and approaches her and wraps it around her lean frame. She smiles at him as she revels in his smell. _If I could send that drunken bastard to bottom of the sea I would._

"I know what you plan to do at the meeting, the food situation is bad and the dragons worse. Oh and poor Hiccup, what will you do to him?" He slides his hands down her arms and takes a hold of her hardened hands.

"I plan to send half the village fishing and all the warriors I can take to Helheim's gates. Hiccup… after tonights tale I hope to bring his punishment down, he still needs to learn responsibility however." She grips his hands tightly. _He will still be chief one day of course_.

"oh, oh good. I will go with you of course to Helheim. But Gord is one of the fishermen, he will make trips back to berk with catches and when he does." Her strength falters and she leans into the chief's arms. He holds his dearest friend gently. _Astrid will be alone with him._

"i understand and I will take the proper preparations the day before we leave" he places a kiss upon her forehead. Her hands squeeze tight into his.

"thank you." She pulls away and takes the coat away from her body, she smells it once more before handing it back to the chief. He smiles, the pain in his chest ached. For the love lost and for the one he can't have.

"come chief of Berk, the sun is rising and your people are waiting." She goes to the door and opens it wide, her daughter sits before her in a thick cloak trying to stay awake in the cold of night.

"come dear, you not done just yet" she picks her up and without protest, begins to carry her to the hall.

"I will be there shortly Kela" He turns away from the quickly fading night and walks back inside. With heavy steps, he mounts the stairs. Now standing in front of his son's door, he raises a fist to knock. Only to lower again. _So, what? it's better to be dead or banished?_ Sighing in regret he walks down the stairs once more that night.

The last night in a world he once knew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N okay so Hiccup is in trouble that's for sure, I'm kind of playing it off as if you leave a watchtower unattended and a raid happens it's your fault, so it's the same if the forge is unattended and people die due to the lack of weapons it's a more severe version of leaving your post. Valhalla You know? Anyway, I see interest is gathering in my writing due to the views? Visits? I don't know how this system works properly.

But I guess reviews are kind of important for telling how the story is going? That's what my mate told me anyway. Still its optional, I'm happy to just keep having people read! Till the next chapter folks Avernacus out!


	4. Grim Stories

(A/N) oh wow! I got my first review, thank you so much HighKingsRuin for not just review but the follow as well. This story is unplanned, I only thought out major plot points, but yes, I hope to add maybe a bit (or a hell of a lot who am I kidding) Hiccstrid in this. I'm a sucker for that ship as well.

Also thank you TheShardsOfDarkness2138, NightStormPhoenix and DeadMenPlaying for the follows, I'm sorry this story is starting off slow, but I planned to speed it up bit more after most of this information I need is in. you know setting the world and all that. Anyway let's start.

Chapter Four: _Grim Stories_

"great how do I lose a dragon in two hours!" Hiccup found what he was looking for, several pieces of bolas lay strewn across the ground, but There was no dragon in sight and the fog was rolling in thick. There was no way he would go after a free dragon, it would kill him with one swipe. _To think I might die anyway in a few hours._ The meeting hasn't even started yet, as soon as his father left their Hall he climbed out his window and made a mad escape into the forest. Surely the dragon he shot down would be worth something to the Vikings at the meeting, maybe he wouldn't be useless anymore.

"to have killed a dragon before any of the promised Children, they would lose their minds ha!" Hiccup knew that one day he would prevail with intellect, rather than pure brawn that all other Vikings favoured. Hiccups eyes dart back towards the way he came.

"it's probably better if I at least look further down valley." _Ravens point should be nearby, if it didn't take off it might be there._ With a fear of a slow death by his own villages hands, Hiccup trudged on further into the forest. The fog growing ever thicker, he swears that there were more trees here yesterday.

Hiccup never liked this forest, it was filled with too much pain for him. From nearly dying from bear attack, to getting kidnapped by Berserker's for ransom, it haunted him each time he stepped pass the village boundary, it was only with acceptance of his still beating heart that allowed him to enter again and again at Astrid's whim. Astrid. That's the one thing his heart can never accept however.

As he closes in on Raven's point, his eyes wander to a tall oak tree, still standing long after its tormenter left, large chunks of wood still litter the ground, some covered in moss, others reclaimed by nature as plants begin to grow over the top again. Hiccups heart clenches as a memory comes to the surface.

 _ **Flashback**_

He steps forth and says her name. "Astrid?" her back straightens and for moment the fresh wounds on her back are revealed, blood mixing with the rain. _Whiplashes!?_

THUNK!

She slams the axe again into the tree, her onslaught never stopping. Her tears, never stopping. Her arm visibly shakes from strength of her hits and the rain soaking her body. large chunks of wood fall away from the oak tree she was hitting, it refused to fall however, even as most of its base was cut away.

"Vile yak shit!" she curses aloud, letting her rage be vocalized. Hiccup ran all the way here without a plan, he pulls back a little as she winds up a big hit.

"I wish he was dead!" THUNK! Her rage was at its peak one wrong move and Hiccup could lose something. However, her next words do more than just hurt him, they break him.

"i-I wish. _i was dead" Astrid no!_ Hiccup can't believe what he was hearing. Astrid wanted to die? To leave this world, leave him!

Chink! She drops her axe and falls to her knees. Hiccup couldn't do anything, he was rooted to his spot behind her, tears streaming down his face. How could someone who use to be so strong become so. **weak.** It made him angry.

"I don't want to be one of the promised! I just want a normal life!" _no Astrid, don't. Don't fall to my level._ Hiccups heart went out to her as he reached for her unbandaged shoulder, he wasn't thinking properly.

"Astrid, it's okay!" he brushes her skin and she shudders under his touch.

" _get your hands off me"_ She grabs for her axe and Hiccup falls back in the mud, thinking he has made very grave mistake, she stands and turns towards him, a pale blue light shining from her eyes. His only escape was through a small crack in the rock wall behind him, so he slid threw, with Astrid right behind him.

 _ **Flashback end**_

Hiccup shudders as he pulls his gaze away from the tree, he was still alive yes. But what happened that night shook him to the core, it was like Astrid had become a monster and Hiccup had become her prey. Her glowing eyes remain in the back of his mind, was it the moonlight? Or was it her blessing the gods were promised to give, no they didn't manifest until the test was passed.

Either way he had no answer, none of the other promised children have displayed signs of being blessed yet. Plus, never in the history of berk did a blessing come forth in the way of glowing eyes, increased life yes, like Gothi and more strength then the average Viking like his father, But never glowing eyes.

SWISH!

A noise came from with Ravens point pulling Hiccup away from his thoughts, eyeing the crack in the wall, he crouches down, hoping to catch a look at what was making the noise. All he could see was a blanket of fog covering the entirety of the cove, only the top of a large tree could be seen sticking out of the top.

 _Could it be here?_ Hiccup pulls his knife and squeezes through the gap, it was a lot easier to navigate three years ago, but since he's grown, it was a tight fit. His hand brushes the exit onto a ledge at the other side, placing the knife to the side he pulls himself through the rest of the way, rocks and small debris came tumbling down into the cove. He stays silent for a moment hoping that he wasn't discovered.

" _all clear by the looks of it_ " he pulls his legs through and steadies himself before picking up his knife. _I won't be able to climb down with this fog_. Eyeing a grey rock to his left, he steps across. With now a better footing under his feet he could pull out his small map.

"ahh this is useless, I found its crash site so it must have left already. Why did I even bother coming here at all!?" he bumps his knife as he angrily folds up his map again, sending it clanking to the ground beneath the fog. It echoed across the entire cove, sending a chill up Hiccups spine.

SWISH!

 _Shit! It wasn't clear!_ The fog was shifting as something moved beneath it, it moved from the other side of the cove to his side in a blink of an eye. Hiccup was too scared to move even when the fog moved beneath him.

"H-Hello!?" Hiccup blurted the words out before he could stop himself. The fog stopped at the sound of his voice.

"H-Hello!?" A voice of a woman answered him back. From the sound of it someone close to Kela's age.

"oh, thank the gods it's just a Viking!" Hiccup spoke his relief aloud, his beating heart was about to lurch from his own chest, what if he really did find the dragon in here, he would have been killed!

"what are you doing here!?" Hiccup leaned forward over the edge he peered into the fog below. He still couldn't see through it at all. A few moments passed and the stranger spoke again.

"I fell last night during the raid! My back is injured." Hiccup gave a sigh of relief, a survivor turning up after being taken by dragons was a rare thing, this woman was lucky to have been found by Hiccup.

"here, climb up. I will get you back to the village so Gothi can look at you." He may not have found a Dragon, but he could at least bring a survivor back to the village, they surely won't punish him then. Speaking of which he should ask what clan she's from when they get out. He reached his hand into the fog and felt a strong grip wrap around his hand. _She sure is strong._ He began to pull as hard as he could, surprisingly, he was lifting her up through the fog.

"you know, you're lucky I came by. Not many Vikings come out thi-s _way_ " Hiccups breath caught in his throat as the women's hand cleared the fog, if it could be called a hand at least. No what had Hiccup gripped by the hand was not human, it was claws. Sharp black claws, with a red tip at the end of its fingers.

" **thank you, human. But I knew you would come at least"** Hiccup peered once more into the fog and instead of seeing the blanket of white staring back at him like before, he instead saw two red glowing eyes peering straight back at him as well as many razor-sharp teeth spread from one side of the face to the other. _OH, SCREW YOU LOKI!_ A burning sensation built up in his throat, before he could scream, he was pulled into the embrace of the fog.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Great hall was blindingly lit as Vikings from all the clans on Berk gathered around the central hearth fire, the lone door of the entrance barely able to stop the light pouring in from the morning sun.

Astrid was tired, her mother's cloak lay underneath her head as she laid upon a bench seat, a few metres from the gathered Vikings. None spared her a look, as her mother told them to focus on the chief, even many of the injured sat up right as the chief spoke of his plans.

"we will send all of our strongest warriors to search for the nest, once more before the ice sets in." a collective groan came from the Vikings gathered, her mother only sighed at their behaviour. _They are tired Chief, we have no food and not enough time to rebuild, what madness is this plan going to achieve?_ Astrid was with the majority on this one, it was a suicide mission.

"what about food Stoick? we won't survive the winter at this rate!" Stoicks right hand and brother speaks up from the crowd, _oh great maybe I should be the chiefs right hand._ Astrid grinned, so far, the chief was going to have trouble if another raid came and there was no food left while the warriors were gone.

"I have a plan for that too" Stoick places a map upon the table surrounding the hearth. He grabs a stick of charcoal and places a line just outside of Berserker's territory. "I know I said all warriors, but I want to exclude any with fishing experience, as well as those with repair skills."

"you plan to send us near their territory to fish!?" Gord's voice penetrates the crowd sending a chilled down Astrid's spine.

"aye I do! You have a problem with that Gord" the chief's chest swelled with breath, no one dares to openly challenge the chief. He was the strongest of them all for a reason.

"what if we get attacked by Berserkers!" several people back away from Gord, he was being a fool once more, this time it might get him killed. Stoick was about to reach for his hammer when another voice entered the fray.

"it's an occupational Hazard!" Kela's voice was welcomed with laughter by the Berkians and a scowl from her Husband. She pushed through the crowd a smile on her face. _You tell him mother_. Astrid's smile grew larger, this was one of those rare times she could be the Viking she worked hard to be, her father couldn't strike mother in front of the chief! The last time this happened however, her mother had a broken arm afterwards.

"thank you Kela" Stoick's thanks deepened Gord's scowl. Astrid didn't want to be near him when the meeting ended, he may take his anger out on her.

"so, we leave at midday today, I want the fishing ships ready to sail before us. We will leave you with the better ships. Once that's done the warriors will leave, except for the injured and those selected to do repairs." Grunts of acknowledgement resounded around the group, even a couple sighs of relief from the injured could be heard. Astrid however didn't like it, why wasn't her father going, she will be left alone with him when he returns with his catches. The thought scares her. Suddenly a dull jab hits her in the ribs.

" _ow who in the hell!"_ Astrid sits up fist clenched, ready to knock the lights out of the person who touched her, she stopped when she noticed the edge of a staff pointed in her face.

"G-Gothi?" a few Vikings turned to see the commotion, a stern look from the old healer turned them right back to the meeting. Gobber however, hobbled over. His wooden peg leg clunking against the stone with each step. He already probably knew of the chief's plans. Astrid tuned out of the meeting and faced the healer. Before Gobber could say hello, she had wrapped the tip of the staff around his kneck and pulled him to her level.

"ack! What was that for?" the blacksmith rubbed his neck as the old healer spoke into his ear. Astrid could only catch a few words of the old language she was speaking. None of it made sense to her at all, it didn't even sound Human, but the blacksmith nodded along a she spoke to him.

"Gobber. what is she saying?" Astrids curiosity was peaked, she's never heard Gothi speak till now.

"shush lass. Uhuh, riiiigghhhtt. Get their attention. Wat!? Dragon Training, you sure he can Handle that? Right. Ohhhhh" this continued on for a few more moments all the while Astrid's confused look was planted well on her face. "Can I at least know why I was disturbed?"

"right, Astrid. Gothi wants to check your stump, the other stuff will wait until you have spoken about Hiccup." Astrid sighed as she reached for her shirt and pulled it over her head, she gave Gobber a glare. The blacksmith only shrugged and turned away to focus on the meeting again, it seemed they were doing the selections of who is captaining each ship.

"it wasn't injured last night" Astrid's voice went unheard as the Healer began to enweave the bandages, careful not to expose her breast to the crowd of Vikings behind them. She was lucky she wasn't overly large, otherwise she would have suitors already.

"…!..." a brief look of surprise came over Gothi's face, she was looking at the protrusion on the end of the stump. Astrid wasn't surprised, Apparently when they went to remove the rest of the left-over arm, they had found a tooth imbedded all the way in her elbow, most likely from the Flightmare. She had screamed in pain for hours when they tried to cut it away but it didn't move. it was fused to the bone. They thought about taking her whole arm, but after Astrid got a hold of one of the knives, they forgot that idea quickly.

"what, what's wrong?" Gothi placed her Fingers against the tooth measuring it. She blinked and then pulled away. She then wrapped the stump again and approached the blacksmith, he listened to what she had to say.

"right will do, anything weird, send her to you." _Why am I getting ignored?_ She was going to demand answers when Stoick spoke up once more

"now on to the case with my son" Astrid could easily see the grim expression covering his face, he scanned the crowd and laid eyes on her, he nodded once before turning back to the crowd. His brother stepped forward a solemn expression on his face. He had a piece of parchment in his hand.

"last night, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, abandoned his position during a raid, after, he was specifically told by our head blacksmith to stay put. Gobber can you confirm this?" Spitelout turned to the Blacksmith, all eyes were on him.

"aye, with deep regret I can. had to join the fight, so I told the lad to stay put. After the raid, he wasn't there." Gobber, lowered his head. Astrid lowered hers as well. If she kept her promise maybe Hiccup would have stayed there in the forge. _He wouldn't be on trial like this_. She thought. Her eyes followed Gothi move forward through the crowd her staff tapping along.

"this resulted in the death of many a Viking, they lay dead with not a single weapon in their hands. Thus, being denied there right into Valhalla." Stoick placed his head in his hands. Astrid was wondering if he had a plan to get Hiccup out of this. She caught a glance of worry from Her mother as well, her eyes darting between the chief and Spitlout, she looked sad as the hall began to stir with hated comments at the young Viking heir.

" _he should have been shipped off years ago"_

" _he should repay the dead by blood eagle, no way a beheading will be enough to pay them back"_

" _I hope the Bersekers, put that child through Hel."_

 _These pricks!_ Astrid's emotions flared. She wanted to shout at them, tell them to shut up or go to Hela and demand an apology. Hiccup was understood to be useless by everyone, maybe even a hazard by some. But they never understood what he was capable of at an emotional level. She never understood what he was capable of either, until she fell to his level. That pang of regret hits her. She was awful to him as well after they grew apart, other than talking every now and again, she would join Snotlout and the twins in harassing him.

"Can, someone describe the dragon that killed them?!" a random Vikings voice interrupted the sentencing.

"aye I wish to know as well." Stoick placed himself in his throne, a jug of mead at his side.

"I saw it! I saw it Stoick!" an old raspy voice broke through and an even older viking stepped up to the table from the crowd.

"Mildew! And what were you doing near the smithy?" Stoick eyes were raised in question at the old Viking. Mildew was a trouble maker, in all respects he used to be his father's right hand, but since the old man died, Mildew has just caused trouble for him, questioning everything he does.

"I was protecting me sheep of course!" Stoick sighed, he must have been caught out in the plaza moving the sheep from one side of the village to the other.

"fine if you saw this dragon then tell us about it." Spitelout was in a hurry to get this over with, who knows what his son might be up to with the twins.

"oh, this was no dragon, I assure. This was a monster!" his voice rung out against the crackling of the fire. A few snickers were heard from some of the female Vikings.

"don't you dare laugh at me wenches, you won't laugh if this thing ever appears again." The snickers stopped and the old man flinched as glares were sent his way.

"i-it was on the forge, I spotted it but was too scared to shout, I could only see snippets of it from the light shining through the roof. It wasn't moving only watching, then your son left the forge with one of his do hickeys "Stoick sighed once more, his son left because of one his inventions, surely the gods couldn't be anymore crueller in this meeting.

"it didn't even move after a Nadder was killed right there, but when Hiccup left it clawed straight through the roof, creating this racket. Then the others appeared right after to grab new weapons. That's when it happened. One man was dragged through the window, screams were heard for but a moment before his lifeless corpse was thrown back out again." The group was silent, even Astrid had no words, if Hiccup was in the forge then he would be dead, if she kept her promise then maybe she would be dead.

"some entered to drag the monster out and maybe grab a weapon, but three seconds later two more corpses were thrown out of the forge. I tell you it was a monster for sure, it sprouted from far worse than Thor and Hela's own offspring. It came out of the forge chewing on a corpse. It stood on two legs like a human, but its legs were that of a dragon, it stood just bigger then the height of a monstrous nightmare. It had clawed hands and arms twice long as any Vikings and its, oh the gods its face. It was Human, filled to the brim with teeth." A gasp resounded around Hall. Viking, Injured and uninjured listening to the recount of last night's events. Astrid's breathing was speeding up. _Hiccup could have died if he stayed there, he would be dead._ Her heart began to quicken as well,She looked out the entry way, she had the urge to find him.

"is what you say truth!" Stoick stood, his hand tightly gripped around the hammer on his belt.

"aye I swear by Odin it is!" Mildew was lucky enough not to get spotted by the blasted creature.

"then my son would have died by its hand! Maybe he was trying to run?" Stoick looked to his brother a hopeful look in his eyes. Astrid eyes locked with her fathers for a second, he had a smile on his face.

"so. your son truly is a coward then!" Gords accusation wasn't necessarily wrong, If Hiccup did run then he left others to die. Anger surfaced upon Stoicks face, he slammed his hammer upon the table sending splinters flying into the air, many ducked for cover while others shielded their faces, with an arm.

"Gord! How dare you!" Astrid had to act, she knew better, she should have kept her mouth shut and let what would happen. Happen. She wouldn't care if her father was killed right now. But it would mean Hiccup would lose his father and maybe more if this trial didn't end right, Stoick was getting closer, others tried to calm him, even her mother tried to pull him back from his rage. She breathed in and stood, oh how will her father hurt her after this.

"HICCUP IS NOT A COWARD!" Stoick stopped dead in his tracks and turned to the source of the voice, he turned towards her. His rage subsided.

"that's right Hiccup isn't" Kela spoke up as well. Her mother nodding in approval. Astrid was the only child in the room, given special permission by the chief himself. Many wondered why she had spoken at all throughout this meeting of adults, she was too young to be here, too young for the responsibilities it entailed.

"Astrid, please tell us what you told me." Stoick returned to the side with his hammer and removed it from the splintered wood. Astrid was freaking out inside her head, she just interrupted everyone, she should technically be spanked right now. She took another breath and jumped upon the table in the centre, the fire covered her in an orange glow, she basked in its warmth before looking towards her father. His scowl had returned.

"last night, while the warriors were fighting." She turned to her mother and gave her a nod. She turned to Stoick next.

"while our brave chief was protecting this village!" her voice raised an octave and Stoick nodded his head towards her.

"while the fire fighters were fighting those fires" she raised a finger to herself and then pointed her stump at the broken entrance.

"and finally, while the wee ones were hiding." She glanced at her father and tilted her head towards him a wicked glare in her eyes.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock was trying to save his home." Several shadows were standing near the open hall, she could see Snoutlout, Ruff, Tuff and finally Fishlegs all listening in from outside. She could see the curious glances they were sharing between each other.

"it was true, when he left the forge, he was going to test a new weapon on a dragon. Weather he succeeded or not I do not know. But he did not run from this… monster. That I know."

"What makes you so sure!" Mildews voice called out, he had shrunk back into the crowd again.

"because he saved me!" they all stared at her mouth agape, words quickly spread amongst them.

" _Hiccup did? Impossible"_

" _no. she spoke of this earlier, some new dragon attacked them"_

" _that kid can't even lift a shield properly how can he save anyone."_

"it happened last night, after I found him on the hill, just pass the farm" she began to retell the story for the third time in twenty-four hours. Throughout it she put emphasis not just on his stupidity, but his heroics as well, how he wouldn't abandon her even though they could both die. Her mind brought forth images of it, of him and how he ran straight at a new dragon they knew nothing about and saved her. He gave no notion of saving himself.

"he. He doesn't… he… Hiccup…" She had come to the end of her tale, her heart beating fast inside her chest, a crack was appearing somewhere inside her, a crack in something that made Astrid… Astrid.

"so, you see if he didn't leave, he could have died at the forge and he didn't see the other Vikings as they came, so how was he supposed to know they needed weapons. All of us carry them in our own homes, we should always be prepared." Astrid stepped down from the table, her tale finished. Her mother awaited with open arms and embraced her daughter. " _well done, my sweet"_ she whispered in her ear.

"Still he left his post during the raid." Spitelout wrapped the parchment back up and placed it under his arm. He didn't want this job, he was basically not just sentencing his own nephew to either exile or death, but his own brother to a life of shame.

"But- wh-" Kela covered Astrid's mouth with her hand.

"shh dear, you have said your part." For some strange reason Kela had a smile on her face.

"so, we've come to an end, speak with each other, decide the punishment. Tell my brother and he will tally it all." Stoick resigned himself to his mead a sullen look upon his face. She could hear the whispers. Some were good, they favoured him leaving, others wanted to see him quartered for what he has done, some wanted. Her eyes widen, Gobber was walking amongst people talking of a challenge, a fair fight between man and dragon. Soon the voting was done and Spitelout stood next to the table once more.

"So, the votes are. Out of the 483 present. We have 34 for beheading. 56 for exile and finally a staggering number of votes for. Redemption by dragon fire." The last one resounded around the room, several voices whooped and cheered in anticipation. Stoick stood from his chair surprise upon his face.

"so, my son. Is to face the Changewing?" The redemption by dragon fire was a challenge that one who deemed the trial unfair could request, they would live if they killed a dragon in the ring. It was difficult however as it pitted them against the islands toughest dragon, with nothing but a shield. That meant Hiccup had to fight a Change wing they had captured in a raid several years ago.

"aye but that's not all." One of the Ingermans step forward and uncle to Fishlegs.

"out of honour for our chief and for Hiccup saving one of the Chosen, we wish for him to join dragon training while the warriors are gone!" clapping, everyone was clapping and calling to the chief, somehow this had turned from a trial and into a celebration. Astrid' heart was fast and Heavy not only did this mean Hiccup might get to live for another month, but it also meant that she too will be learning to fight dragons. _I will have to train harder, I've got to make sure Hiccup stays alive. Wait no! I must win, I have to fight the monstrous nightmare and prove myself._ She pushed Hiccup away from her thoughts, she has been thinking about him way too much today.

It was worrying her.

"now to wrap this meeting, there is one last thing to discuss"

Astrid watch on as the meeting ended, unfortunately this day wasn't over just yet either.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hiccup laid on his back in the mud, an enraged Astrid pinning him to the ground with her body. She may have only one arm now, but she could sure as hell hit hard. His bruised chest was proof of that.

" _Astrid?"_ he cracked and eye open and regretted it, the rain was still pouring heavily into the cove they had fallen into, her blues were wide and staring down at him.

"it's okay Astrid, it's okay" She reared a fist back and he closed his eyes again. The hit never came and the rain suddenly stopped.

"Astrid?" Hiccup opened his eyes again, the memory still clear in his mind. No rain washed down upon him, no bruises covered his body, except for the new one on the side of his head.

"hmm? Where am I?" he couldn't remember how he got here, he stood and glanced around but all he could see was the fog. He took three steps forward and found his knife just lying on the ground all dirty from being scratched into the dirt. The blade was completely dull like someone had been careless enough to just play with it. He felt his hair stand on end as a sound came from behind him. Suddenly the memory before his black out came rushing back.

"w-whos there?" he turned to at least face his attacker, he only met with more fog. _Strange I thought I heard footsteps._

"hello?" he called out again, nothing replied but his own echo. Maybe what he saw earlier was a delusion, his still hasn't gotten any sleep and that fall into unconscious only made him feel worse. One thing was for certain though, he wasn't going to find a way out in this fog.

"aghh my throat" the burning sensation in his throat was getting worse, he needed water and If Hiccup remembered correctly there was a small lake in the middle of the secluded cove. So, he began walking. _if I fell in from the entrance, the water should just ahead of me._

"right, there it is. fresh water." He walked forward noticing how his footsteps sounded louder he looked. _Strange, nothing wrong with my feet, my boots are on tight too, the left one itches a bit though._ He tried to scratch it through the leather before moving on. Finally reaching the water he bent down and cupped some into his hands. It felt refreshing as it cooled the burning sensation in his throat.

"ahhh that's so good." He reached down to grab some more when he felt a warm breath against his neck. He didn't panic, he just leaned further over the water and looked in his reflection. Right there towering above him were two red eyes and a face that could terrify adults into bed wetting.

 _Whatever this thing is it hasn't killed me yet_. Carefully watching the creature watching him, he cupped some more water into his hands and brought it to his mouth. He didn't swallow. _Okay in three, two, one._ Quickly Hiccup turned his head and spat the water straight into its face, it reels back with a howl before swiping at him. He manages to dodge by forcing his way into the water. It was freezing, but at least he was still breathing for now.

"what was that for!?, now I'm all wet!" Hiccup stopped mid stroke and turned in the water until he was facing the creature.

"did, did you just speak?" his mind wasn't playing tricks on him, was it?

"of course, I did you fool! Now why did you spit water in my face!" its mouth opened and closed as the words came out, it certainly didn't sync with what it was saying, not in the slightest.

"okay, I must have hit my head really hard! No extremely hard. This can't be real." Hiccups skull was aching, how hard did he hit the ground to conjure up this image. He couldn't see most of its body as it was covered by the fog.

"what are you looking at?" it moved its head to the side. Following his gaze with its eyes.

"ohhh your trying to get a look at me, very well then. You might want to duck under water." Hiccup watched on as it opened its mouth, taking in a large intake of air. Realization hit and he ducked under water as a wave of orange washed over the top of the water, increasing the temperature quickly. _This is insane. It's a dragon! A talking dragon._

He resurfaced when the flames were gone, gasping for air. The fog had vanished, blown away by the fire of the dragon, so was about half of the grass and even the tree that stood in this once lush cove. He pulled himself from the water and sat upon the muddy embankment.

"what in the archipelago are you?!" this was insane, totally insane, Loki must be pulling his leg, surely the trickster of a god would surely appear now and shout SURPRISE. But that was not to be the case as Hiccup turned to the now approaching dragon. The creature crawled towards him its face once lined with teeth was now closed with a human mouth, the eyes blood, red and shining, now a dull rose colour. It had hair as well, brown and braided, it moved loosely against the ground as it got closer. Its clawed hands careful not to catch it.

"does my visage frighten you young one." Its mouth moved in sync to the words, through parted lips Hiccup could still spot the serrated line of teeth beneath. _Did cover its teeth?_

"what are you?" the words left his mouth once more, this time with a sickening curiosity about them, Hiccup couldn't help it. This creature was **Mesmerising.**

"I, my dear, am a dragon." It gave a smile and sat across from him cross legged, hands on knees. It didn't mind at all as his eyes began to scan her scales and skin. The shining black scales that covered its arms, reaching towards the shoulders but not covering its chest, **her** chest.

"oh- oh my!" Hiccup blushed and turned away, he didn't know if he was supposed to be embarrassed, the chest was humanish. There were scales stretching from the under arm to the edges of the breasts but not the nipples, they are overly large.

"is there a problem?" it, no **her** rose-coloured eyes watched the youngling as he turned away, obviously perturbed by her human features.

"why am I not dead yet?" was this a woman in dragon form? Hiccup turns back keeping his eyes upon her face. She was surprised for a moment, before her eyes flashed red momentarily.

"you do not know?" Hiccup shook his head and she sighed. Standing suddenly, she turned away from him and walked. _She sure is tall, one and a half. No, she just must be under two metres._ Hiccup didn't move from his spot to follow or flee. He didn't plan on this, any of this. He came out here to kill a dragon he shot down and take back its heart. He glances back towards the dragon, his heart skipping a beat as he noticed her back wings, they were large, relatively as big as her and scales covered only the spine of her back. But that wasn't what caught his attention most. As she laid down she shifted one of her wings in a painful way.

One of her wings was broken.

" _I shot her down. I downed this dragon."_ unsheathing his knife from his pelt he began to stand as quietly as possible. He had a job to do, to live he had to kill this dragon, this talking dragon that should have killed him, but didn't. He was mere footsteps away when her head turned towards him. Hiccups his feet stopped dead in their tracks.

"I'm sorry." He was apologizing to a dragon again. She hesitated a second before moving forward once more, slowly as if creature of the night was stalking its prey.

"I was the one who shot you down" She didn't speak. One clawed hand reached forward and he closed his eyes. He felt the blade in his hand get pulled away, he didn't open his eyes again until the distinct sound of PLOP! Came from behind him.

She had thrown the blade in the water.

"whats your name youngling?" Her voice calmed his beating heart and as if a spell came over Hiccup he spoke and bowed his head.

"my name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock" His mind cleared and he raised his at a sharp intake of breath. Her eyes were watering, then as quickly as the tears were their they were gone.

"very well, leave me Hiccup, I wish to rest." She turned away and laid back down in her previous position. Hiccup didn't know what to do, what to say. He just turned and left, he struggled up the entry way out of the cove. His mind a wash with questions and thoughts, he didn't know he was running until he landed across a log.

"heh.. heh… what in Odin's name was that?" he turned his head back the way he came, a feeling of dread coming over him, she was a monster, not a dragon. A feeling gnawed away at the back of his mind.

A feeling screaming that this wasn't over, it wasn't something he could just forget. For now, he was tired he would return tomorrow. If he wasn't being executed that is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A/N) okay long chapter I know and yes, I have pretty much. Shoved as much as I can into this chapter. I get the feeling there isn't enough Hiccup now but I'm planning on changing that, I'm trying to get multiple viewpoints.

Anyhow, who is this new dragon, what was she doing here the night of the raid, is she the monster that attacked those men and women? We will find out later. Next chapter I plan to start off with her then be a bit more Hiccup centric. As for HICCSTRID! I hope I have added some subtle about it. I hope they end up together. Maybe. Oh Last thing, I find it funny how a wet dragons head can stop them flaming, soooo that's not in here.


	5. Unexpected Nights

(A/N) wooo! Another chapter. This is number five in how many days? Well I'm not counting. Thank you for the reviews and I apologize for any misconstrued PMs that got sent out. I was using my mates phone and was too excited to sign in to my own. meaning I forgot too. Heh please ignore my stupidity. So yeah. Sorry. Anyway, this chapter has a bit of a dark ending so I will place a warning beforehand just for those who wish to skip it. This is basically the biggest number of words I have put in a chapter yet. So yeah milestone smashing. Thank you for your reviews and follows.

(Disclosure) How to train your Dragon and its characters are owned by DreamWorks animation

Chapter Five: Unexpected Nights.

(30 minutes after Hiccup left.)

The Dragon didn't need to the know the younglings name, she didn't need to know something she already knew. She sighed to herself and scratched at the stone embedded in the ground next to her. The tips of her claws leaving red indents against the stone. Dried blood fell away from them as she continued to take her thoughts out on the unfortunate piece of earth.

"his eyes shared, such. Curiosity" She could have killed him when he appeared in the cove, pulled him into the fog and ended his unfortunate fate. But she didn't, she held back her urges, held back the instinct built into her body and mind. Sure, she did pull him in, but what's a little pain compared to what he did to her?

" _i'm not letting you get away!"_ his voice echoed in her head and she shot upright, her back reacting to it. She curled her tail up her spine, feeling for the torn muscles and broken bone. she should have just left. She got what she came for, what she wanted, yet she hesitated when she heard his voice.

"now I'm paying for it" She pulled her tail away from the damage done. She would need time to heal. At least a month of sitting still and being cared for, no flying.

"speaking of which" She could hear his thunderous wing beats as he approached from the opposite side of the isle, his shadow cast upon her as he entered the cove. She clicked her throat several times and the larger dragon lowered his head, a low grumble coming from his throat. He was glad to see her up and about.

"Food" She clicked once and the larger dragon complied, his chest convulsed several times before dumping a large helping of fish upon the ground. She scratched him up under one of his many wing as thanks before he launched back into the sky. This time to hunt for himself.

"time for lunch!" Her eyes flashed red before diving into the pile, this would satisfy her stomach for a while. Maybe even make her tired enough to sleep and escape the thoughts that gnaw at the back of her mind.

This wasn't over, Hiccup would return and she must be ready to do what's right by then.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The forge was a mess for sure, damaged swords lay strewn about and several large chunks of beam lay upon the sharpening wheel in the back of the workshop. A new skylight was apparently put in without Hiccup noticing. He looks away from the hole in the roof and returned his gaze back to his wall of inventions, well what was left of them.

"oh this just takes the axe" He came down to the forge, avoiding many who clamoured the cobbled streets and plaza, carrying supplies and armament pieces, some even carried nets and spears. It didn't concern Hiccup in the slightest, he didn't care. He came to burn his belongings, he wouldn't be able to take them with him into exile or death. But even that was denied to him as they lay strewn about the floor torn and singed, upon the wall that once held his prized drawings, words 'Hiccup? more like Hictake!' written in red paint, well he hoped it was red paint as he brushed his finger against it.

"still wet?" Hiccup turned away from the wall and faced his tormenter, his greatest bully. Snotlout, a promised child, his cousin.

"what do you want Snot?" Hiccup grimaced at his cousin's smile, obviously this was his handy work.

"oww c'mon cousin, I thought it was a pretty good bit, ohh. what's that word you use? Oh 'Wordplay'" Snotlout placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, Hard.

"yeah it was wordplay, too bad you forgot he S" Snotlout's hand squeezed tighter, it wasn't effecting Hiccup that much for once. He only looked at it and shrugged.

"don't fuck with me Hiccup! you ran away last night, what you think because you have some deaths under your belt that you can just not give a shit!-"a shadow entered the doorway stopping Snotlouts tirade. Hiccup only sighed as his father entered the forge.

"Snotlout. Get out." Without a word, Snotlout let go. He only stopped on the way out to give Hiccup the middle finger. He ran after Stoick hit the post with the bottom of his fist.

"wow thanks dad, I had that all handled you know?" Hiccup rolled his eyes as he gathered the first of the papers to been thrown into the forge fire.

"son." Hiccup didn't stop, he dropped the papers in and went to grab more.

"Hiccup!" his father's hands found his shoulders, holding him still. His large hands could easily crush him, they held so much of him as if he was still a babe.

"w-what was… *sigh* what was the verdict?" Hiccup grabbed his father's hand and turned, the grim expression was horrible, surely this meant Hiccups death. He waited and waited on baited breath, when finally, Stoick spoke.

"you get to live." Hiccup, looked at his father.

"exile?" a smile graced his father lips a moment later.

"no son, not exile. Redemption." The word bounced around in Hiccups mind, the powerful meaning of the word somehow lost on him. Hiccup wasn't going to die, he was going to be redeemed?

" _redemption?"_ even the words didn't feel real.

"yes, Hiccup yes!" Hiccup let a tear slip free he could feel his father's hesitation before drawing him closer into an awkward embrace.

"how! How do I redeem myself for the lives lost?" Hiccup was sobbing now, relief flooding from him. Stoick patted his back trying to comfort him.

"it's easy my boy, easy." Hiccup pulled away wiping the tears on his green shirt, the wool scratching his cheek.

"what do I have to. I will do anything to redeem myself, so what is it?" the tears had stopped, but Hiccups irritated eyes still remained. There was a look of hope upon his face. But a pain in his heart. Did he deserve Redemption at all?

"well that's great son! Now I have everything you need to protect yourself!" Moving to a giant rucksack Hiccup had completely missed when his father had arrived, He grabbed three items from within. A shield with the haddock symbol painted across it, a helmet with two small horns poking from the top and finally, a short sword with a red gem planted in the hilt.

"d-dad?" the shield was shoved into Hiccups hand, helmet placed upon his head and finally sword in his right hand. Stoick laughed as his son lifted the shield to examine. _Well look at that, He can hold one!_

"you are starting to look like a true Viking, albeit a bit of a scrawny one! HA HA HA!" the laugh shook the workshop. Hiccup could only stare at his father, confusion written clearly across his face.

"what's this for?" He finally asked, examining the sword. Its red gem giving off a faint glow against the light through the roof.

"well to kill a dragon of course! How else are you going to redeem yourself!?" Hiccup didn't have the right to wipe the smile of his father's face, he unintentionally gave it his best shot though.

"wait-wait-wait. ME? KILL. A DRAGON?" Hiccup would have been all for it, if he was a muscled bound warrior of the gods. He barely survived his encounter with the one in the forest. Her black scales still shone his mind at this very moment. Correction, he didn't just survive a dragon, he spoke with one.

"ahh I can't wait to see you in the ring with the Changewing!" Stoick picked up his rucksack, completely ignoring his sons sunken face of hopelessness. _I'm still technically a dead man walking!? oh Thor almighty smite me down with fury_. With a faint hope, he looked to the sky through the hole in the roof.

"*tsk* _not a single cloud in sight_." He faced his father once more just as he was about to leave the forge, ruck sack in tow.

"wait your serious?" Stoick stopped and face his son.

"Hiccup have I ever joked with you?" _unfortunately yes! That time with the cliff!_ He held the comment down, he had to speak his next words carefully.

"look, I- I can't kill a dragon. It's not physically Possible for me" Hiccup heard the thump of the rucksack

"Hiccup, you can! And you **will!** " several people stopped, their attention being drawn to the chief's sudden outburst. He looked around and waved them back to work.

"c'mon I want those ships moving before the midday sun moves over" each Viking in the area double timed it to their destinations.

"wait where are you going?" _they are packing ships?_ Hiccup maybe should have been paying better attention to his surroundings.

"we're going for the nest again. I will be back in a few weeks. Gobber will be training you along with the rest of the promised children. If you're going to live Hiccup, you are going to have to change all… of this." He gestured to basically all of him, before picking up his Rucksack and walking away to the docks. Rage built within Hiccup at his father's expectations, was it the only way to ever gain his approval. Kill a dragon, that's it? So, everything else he tried was a failure? The inventions, the constant attempts at improving weapons, becoming a blacksmith! And all his father wanted was a dead dragon! To Hel with it.

"FINE! You want a dead Dragon! THEN I WILL GIVE YOU ONE!" Hiccup fixed the helmet upon his head and stormed to his hall. Many villagers stood out of his way, this was the first time they ever saw the young Viking, ever look like a Viking.

A minute later he pushed his way through the door and deposited the helmet and shield next his father's chair. For once Hiccup was furious and it wasn't going away easily. The burning sensation was building in his throat and it was building quickly. Angry and in pain he threw the sword across the hall, where its blade planted itself into one of the solid beams supporting the house.

"water, water, water!" he scrambled for the table only to find the jug empty of the substance he needed, all it contained was mead.

"aahh stuff it!" he up ended the jug, letting the last of its contents fill his throat and cooling him down. _That was surprisingly good for my first taste of mead!_ He licked his lips and considered the now empty container.

"eh, none left? To easy." He placed the jug back on the table and walked across the hall to the blade in the beam. Reaching up he grabbed the hilt of the short sword, when it didn't move he grabbed it with two hands. It still didn't move.

"oh great! What's worse than a dead Viking? One without a weapon!" his anger faded as the vision of countless bodies came to his mind, none of them holding weapons.

" _well, it's my fate I guess"_ he looked at the weapon once more before yawning. His mind was weary from all the stress he has injured in the past twenty or so hours, it was time to sleep. Since his father wasn't going to be returning for weeks then it was probably fine to be a bit messy. His stripped his boots as he ascended the stairs

"first I shoot a dragon down" He leaves his vest on the rail.

"then I nearly die from not one but two dragons. One which can speak." He strips his shirt by his door and opens it to step inside, completely disregarding the other set of boots he drops it on.

"and then I find out, to live I must kill the Changewing we have locked up in our pens" He eyes the pile of furs upon the bed, it was getting colder as the winter approached so he asked his father for more. He didn't need them right now; the sun was enough to warm him. He sat on the edge and stripped his pants and laid back.

"great, I better get a scar out of thi-" As his head touched the first of the furs behind him, he noticed something different about them, they were soft, extremely soft. Suddenly he notices an item of clothing hanging of the post of his bed.

"a spiked, sk-ski-skirt!" a moan sounds from up the head of the bed. Slowly Hiccup twists his neck and reaches for the fur at the top slowly, he grabs it and pulls. Revealing the face of Astrid Hoffereson, asleep in his bed, in his room, in his home.

" _Fuuuuuccckkkk mmmmmeeeeee!"_ he silently screams at himself. _What is she doing in my bed!_ His eyes widen at the situation, here he was without pants, laying on a bed with Astrid. If she wakes up he wouldn't have to worry about talking dragons and redemption trials. She rolls over slightly, her loosened hair falling to the side, covering half her face. There was a trail of drool leading from her lips, to combat this she brings her stump across and wipes it from her mouth before letting it drop to the furs again.

 _Is that the tooth?_ Completely forgetting his situation his eyes examine the protrusion in her arm, it was small, about two cm's long and one cm thick. It has a dark blue and grey about it, completely the opposite colour of the glowing beast it came from. His finger barely touches it, it was smooth like glass. _Three years and I've never seen it._

"mmh!" Astrid flinched in her sleep, her free arm shimmied out from the under the furs. she was furiously trying to scratch at the exposed skin around the edge of the tooth before, finally content, dropping her arm back under the covers.

 _It must have hurt so much Astrid, you were brave to stand up to it._ He watches her chest raise and lower beneath the fur blankets, he hadn't seen her since she was taken to the great hall. He still remembers the disappointment on her face as she was taken away. Her chest continues to raise and lower, completely unaware of the fact he was here. Slowly he raised himself off the bed and picked up his pants, he placed them back on before turning around.

 _fine I will sleep downstairs, ask the questions I need to later._ He was about to leave when Astrid began shuffling her arm behind him, she was trying to get hair out of her face with her stump. Not wanting Astrid to wake up with a cut on her cheek, He reached over and moved the strand of hair bothering her. She was pretty when she was asleep. _Wait what am I doing_? He pulled his hand away after catching himself doing more than just moving her hair. He was caressing her cheek.

 _Okay. Creepy, Hiccup. Creepy._ He gave her one last look before closing the door. He picked up his shirt and nearly slapped himself at the fact that her shoes should have been the first sign of something being up. He sighed and placed the shirt over his head, the hearth fire should still have enough embers in it to get it started again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

DRIP, DRIP, DRIP.

It was that dream again. Astrid was locked away in a dark room and she was screaming, shouting using her hands to claw away at the massive door barring her from escape, it budged with each hit before moving back to its original position, she wasn't strong enough to move it and her hands couldn't mark it.

 _My hands._ It would shock her each time, the realisation that she had her left arm once more, undamaged, unscarred. She began to pound away once more, the ever-constant drip of water being her rhythm. This would continue until she woke up, that was the routine.

But when a warmth brushes her cheek and voice echoes through the door, everything suddenly changes.

" _Astrid" Hiccup?_ she begins to scratch and claw harder, her skin glowing with each strike, her fingers sharpening at each claw mark she now left against the door, she was breaking through, she was going to escape and finally see what was on the other side of the door! She roared as a crack of light shone through lighting up the darkened room. No this wasn't the case, Astrid was the one lighting up the darkened room. She stops and Hiccups voice comes through the door once more.

"Astrid?" it was clearer now. He kept repeating her name as the hole began to widen, shock was still on her face as realization hit. Hiccup, was tearing at the door from the other side, he was trying to break into the room and she was banging on it to keep him out.

"no… Stop… Hiccup… Stop!" too late. Hiccup had broken through, bruised and bloody, a wide smile on his stupid face. Tears streamed down Astrid's own as he reached his hand out to touch her cheek, she was smiling, she knew she was, but it wasn't one of happiness.

It was a smile of malicious intent.

"NOOO!" she screamed, a glowing blue hand reached for his and dragged him into the darkness with her.

"HICCUP!" she awoke just as the crushing of bones began, it still rung in her head clear as day.

" _Hiccup."_ she sobbed against the furs of the bed, she was deposited in. This new part to her nightmare is something she definitely didn't want to dream about each night, she took a year and a half to get use to the first one. What was with the claws and the glowing body, why did she want to hurt him so much?

"what is going on?" she had moment to think when suddenly she bent over as a pain shot up her amputated arm, she bit down hard on the inside of cheek as reflex. "Arghh!" she moaned in agony, the taste of iron in her mouth was too much and she rolled out of the bed and onto the floor.

"FUCK!" she hits her head against one of the posts holding it up. She didn't care that much, she was still grabbing onto her throbbing arm, as it felt like something was trying to pull the tooth out!

"ASTRID?" Hiccups voice echoed from somewhere in the hall, she didn't know, she doesn't even know what Hall she is in. _why the fuck is he here!?_ she stumbled to her feet just as the door opened.

"what's happening are you oka-?" he suddenly stopped talking as her eyes gazed into his. He visibly shook before gazing downwards, his face was turning beet red. Following his gaze, she looked upon her chest, her own unbandaged chest. She was basically naked from the waist up.

"A-as-strid. I didn't know, I didn-"

" _get out Hiccup."_

"Astrid?"

"GET THE FUCK OOOOOUUUTTTT!" she charged full bore, fist at the ready, Hiccup tripped as he tried to close the door.

He got lucky. Astrid's fist slammed through the door just as it closed, missing him. "I should kill you Hiccup!" she pulled her arm back through and examined the damage on her hand, it was only mildly scratched and it would bruise. Compared to the new hole through the door her right hand was doing pretty well.

" I-I'm sorry, I didn't know you were naked! I just heard you shouting and came up." Hiccups fear of death was obviously well and truly gone by now, she kicked the door with the heel of her foot, shaking it.

"so-sorry!" several rushed footsteps headed down the stairs. She moaned in frustration as the pain was finally leaving her stumped arm, it was now favouring her hand. First a nightmare, then her arm and then Hiccup seeing her naked. _What a way to piss me off._

She pulled away from the door and examined her amputation, a small trickle of blood was pouring from the old wound, she must have agitated it in her sleep, it explained why it looked like the skin was pulled back bit over the tooth, exposing another centre meter of it.

"great, just what I need. Another reason to fucking hate this blasted thing." She found the bandages hanging under her skirt on the post, at least her mother had the decency to leave her underwear and leg wraps on. What was she thinking bring her here?

she suddenly recalled the end of the meeting.

(four hours ago.)

"now I know what you're thinking! Why should we put in place the buddy system? When dragon training is technically about who becomes strong enough to face the nightmare!" several grunts of agreement came from around the hall. Astrid leaned against her mother trying to keep her eyes open, she was fighting the exhaustion hard.

"well it's a hard answer for why I'm deciding to do it this year. we all know that the raids have gotten worse and worse. Now we always manage to get by working together." A few more grunts of agreement resounded around the great hall.

"however, we are never taught properly about how to work as a team, each one of us got blinded by competing with one another, we wanted to be the strongest of the strong. It wasn't till after dragon training, we learned that our brothers and sisters in arms were more important than that of how many kills you got."

Astrid dozed through the rest of it, only catching snippets. During the time that most of the adults are on the hunt or fishing, all the promised children would be paired up, they would sleep under the same roof, eat together, fight together. The way Astrid was thinking it was basically just her and Ruff probably sharing Ruff's hall, seeing how her home was gone. Fishlegs, Tuff and Snotlout were probably going to be sharing another hall as well.

"now I know this is the worst example, but look at the twins. They may cause destruction and mayhem, but they know exactly what the other is thinking!" Astrid's head grew too heavy to listen to the rest of the meeting. Before she knew it, she was scooped up and carried out of the hall. The sun was on her face for a few moments before it was gone again. She barely struggled as she was laid down on a bed of furs, her skirt and shirt removed along with the bandages. Her mother's whispers barely registering in her mind.

"I will return soon my dear, keep your axe with you and your wits about you." With that she had passed onto her fitful sleep.

(Present)

"oh you have got to be kidding me?" Astrid had gotten paired up with Hiccup, of all people, Hiccup! she fixed her shirt and then finally her skirt. Without hesitation, she slung her axe over her back and stomped her way through the hall.

"Astrid, wait?" she burst through the front door and into the open air ignoring Hiccups apologetic eyes. She had to cover her own as the setting suns last rays blinded her. _how long was I asleep?_ She pushed it to the side and began her search for a certain hammer handed blacksmith.

"Gobbbbeerrr!" her first stop, the forge. She hoped to catch him in the middle of work, she could easily threaten to do harm if there were weapons all around her. He would change the pairings then if asked. However, he wasn't here, contrary to the forge fire that always kept burning.

"damn" she trudged away, he might be in the great hall. She did the five-minute walking in a brisk manner, hoping to be out of the rapidly cooling night air.

"Gobbber!?" she shouted out once more as she entered the great hall, the destroyed door had been cleared away and other was shut firmly. They needed to keep as much heat in as possible.

"Astrid? What is it dear?" Bunelds voice called from one of the benches stacked further to the side, she had a bowl of stew in one hand and an injured patients head in the other. since most of the fisherman and warriors were gone, those without homes or family to help look after them were staying in the hall. Once most of these men and women were healed they would begin the rebuilding effort until the others returned.

"oh, Ms Ingerman, sorry to shout. I'm looking for Gobber. Have you seen him?" Buneld laid the patient back down, she had a moment to think.

"I think he said he was going to be at the watchtower near the bay tonight, something about food and stories before the hard work began?" Astrid nodded and walked away.

"thanks Ms Ingerman."

"oh. Astrid wait. How is Hiccup? your injuries were minor, to be sure. but I didn't get to check him for injuries. Did he get hit by the dragon too?" Astrid swallowed hard at the question, Oh Hiccup would have injuries alright, but they wouldn't be from the dragon, they would of came from her.

"no… no. He's fine, all he did was bruise his fist. Anyway, I must go. Bye!" she jogged out of the hall. She needed to keep her emotions under check. She couldn't risk anyone knowing the things she has done to him.

Another jog and she reached the watch tower overlooking the bay. Right there in the middle of the watch tower, Gobber was starting a fire.

"Gobber!" the blacksmith seized his huffing and puffing and turned to Astrid, by his surprised reaction, he wasn't expecting to see her here.

"ah Astrid, enjoy your snooze? I was just about to come get the lot of you for dinner." He, kicked a log sitting around the fire.

"Look I need to talk to you about the arrangements." She stored her anger for now, she might need it later.

"arrangements?" Gobber sat down on one of the logs, his free hand waving air into the now smoking pile, while his pronged hand stocked it.

"about _Hiccup and me being in the same Hall?"_ she hoped his ears still worked, she wasn't saying that any louder than a whisper.

"OHHHH, teh arrangements! Well then. That's a no I'm afraid!" The blacksmith chucked more kindle into the fire. The smoke was building.

"wait what do you mean no, I haven't even asked yet?"

"oh, I know exactly what you want teh ask Astrid and it aint happening, it was your mother's decision to put you with Hiccup not mine." The blacksmith shuffled quickly to the right as Astrid's foot connected with a pile of wood, sending it tumbling into the fire. It caught alight, turning the cool early night air into a warm haven amongst the cold.

"oh, there she goes, good Job!" Astrid's face showed anything but happiness for the fire starting.

"and why in Hels name did she do that? Huh?" she was reaching for her axe.

"calm down lass! Calm down. All I know is that she spoke with Stoick about it, don't know her reasoning. That's all I can say." She pulled her hand away and sighed. Whatever her mother was thinking it was probably for her benefit. She had no home, no refuge of her own. So, she sent her to the next best place. The Chiefs home.

"I don't see the problem anyway. I remember the days that you and Hiccup were inseparable. You both use tah come to me and yah uncle Finn for stories, for teh all Fathers sake, you use to be cot buddies until you were four." Astrid let it go, she wouldn't win an argument against him. The blacksmith knew too much embarrassing stuff and she didn't want to hear about their past anymore.

"fine, fine. Just shut up about how the way things 'used to be'." She wondered if she was hiding the pained expression well enough.

"good, good. Okay then, well you should go and grab teh young lad, I will get dinner started and grab teh other four. Be back here soon though. I need to talk to you about how things are gonna work. What with Hiccup having to fight the Changewing an all." The blacksmith returned to his business and Astrid left. She had to figure out the situation, before it got to her head and she ends up taking Hiccup into the forest again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"okay. I think I screwed up big time." Hiccup sat with his back to the fire, his face was still red from the sight he had just seen.

"I don't know if should be counting myself lucky. I mean, I've probably seen more of a woman than Snotlout by now." His face grows impossibly redder. If Hiccup had to pick between an angry woman and a dragon, he would pick the dragon.

"her skin was so pale. Argh get it out of your head Hiccup, she's probably gone to sharpen her axe!" moving his second cup of mead to the side, he stood, allowing him to stretch his aching back.

"oooowwwww" he was sore all over, not just from sleeping on the floor, but from the bruising in his side. He could still feel the clicking of something broken, the mead probably wasn't such a good idea helped to ease the pain at least.

"ahh. Right. Now what, dragon training isn't till tomorrow and I don't know where I'm sleeping tonight. _I could literally just take my fathers bed. Wait, why didn't I think of that earlier!?_ he slapped himself up the side of the head.

"uuuhh, bad idea." He gave himself a headache.

"Hiccup!" the door swung open and Astrid entered, the cold air following her.

"ahh! Astrid!" he didn't think, just reacted. He reached for the shield next to the chair, but fell short.

"oh no you don't!" Astrid intercepted him, grabbing his arm and twisting behind his back. He flailed, helpless under her arm breaking grip. _Ow, the pain! All the pain!_

"ease up, please ease up!" the grip on his arm disappeared and soon found his way into his hair. With a tug Astrid jerked his head back, seconds later her warm breath was against his ear.

"tell, anyone and I mean anyone! About what you saw upstairs and I will personally, dump you head first into a pile of yakshit. Got it!"

"okay, okay I get it! Let go Astrid before you break my neck!" His head hir the floorboards a moment later. _Oh, why did I ever have to grow up with you?_ She's fine most days, he knew that. This time it really was his fault for not thinking, again.

"c'mon moron. Gobber wants us" Hiccup didn't even know she was straddling him until her weight was gone.

"wait, first off why were you sleeping in my bed?" He pushed himself off the ground.

"look we don't have time we will talk on the way." She stood by the door. Hiccup gathered his woollen vest from the stair rail and followed her out into the cold. It took a few minutes before she spoke.

"it's a part of a system my mother and Stoick came up with. Don't ask me why they did it or why there doing it now, I don't know either." Hiccup lowered his hand, she began to speak again her breath coming out in small clouds of warmth.

"apparently, they decided to bunk us together for a specific reason, I have a pretty good idea what it is." she pulled her hands up to her face and began to breath the warmth into them.

"it's your father, isn't it?" He knows not to ask about it, but he finds his anger clouding his judgement more and more these past couple years. Every time it came to Gord a flick would switch inside him.

Astrid stopped in her tracks and faced him. Her breath coming out heavier with each passing second.

"yes Hiccup, its most likely because of him. Your house would be the safest place for me to be when he comes back." He could see the fear in her eyes. Oh, how he hated that fear and the man who caused it. Astrid was supposed to be the strong one, no one should make her look like a frightened rabbit.

"I remember our promise. When the day comes you will get your wish." the words leave his own mouth like a sinister shadow. He hated saying those words, it was a promise that showed the bond between them and It wasn't the type of bond Hiccup wanted to share with her, but it was all he could do to keep Astrid here in this world, with him.

"good, now let's keep moving." She hardened herself just like that. But the fear still lingered in Hiccup. Fear of what Astrid might one day become.

The walk went by faster after that dark exchange of words, but Hiccup tried his best to lighten up the mood, people would get curious if they saw two brooding teenagers walking through the streets at night.

"you know you're going to look gorgeous one day, right?" he received three hard punches to the arm.

" _stupid Hiccup, shut up. I swear I will get you for that."_ He could hear the whispers of a painful doom lingering in the back of his mind. On the upside Astrid wasn't brooding about her father anymore.

And as a bonus her punches couldn't erase the image in his head. _She still didn't answer the question about being in my bed._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"and that's how I lost both an arm and a leg to the same damned dragon!" Gobbers stories were getting worse each time they heard them. But it did help to pass the night by the fire of the watch tower. Hiccup let out a small yawn which was then replicated by Ruff across from him, her becoming louder as she stretched.

"I will avenger your beautiful arm and leg!" Snotlout was up to his usual ass kissing and tuff was happily pointing out the ways he could possibly kill a dragon with parts of his own body.

"uh I don't think a human head could pierce a nightmares hide, plus you have to factor in th-" Fishlegs tuned in with his facts. Hiccup just tuned himself out again, hoping to accidently gain the stocky Vikings attention.

 _Wasn't there a reason to being called up here?_ Hiccup sat bac, his feet close to the fire. His scan the sky and its many stars. He wondered about the Dragon currently sitting out in the forest. She had asked him for his name and even let him leave with all his arms and legs. _Is she okay out there by herself?_ His thoughts were interrupted by a kick to his leg. Astrid was signalling for him to come back to reality.

"Hiccup, Gobber's speaking" Her eyes were lit by the fire giving off a shining glow in their appearance, for a moment he was lost in them.

"ahem!"

"ahh yes, listening." Hiccup focused on Gobber, the blacksmith impatiently tapping his foot. Ruff snorted to his left, the action repeated by her brother. Snotlout just gave him an annoyed look while Astrid placed her head in her hands.

"right. As I was saying. Each year a dragon trainee would be selected amongst the promised children, to do what?"

"fight the Monstrous Nightmare!" Fishlegs giddiness was pretty much a part of his character, anything about dragons new or old would get him excited. He would pass out in a daze if Hiccup told him about her in the forest. _Not a good idea though._

"that's right Fishlegs. However, that isn't the case this year. Stoick has devised a way for the village to grow stronger. That means teaching team work into a more solid foundation of dragon training. So, he decided to put the strongest, with the weakest." _Oh grea,t point it out more oh great teacher._ Hiccup groaned, he couldn't help but noticed the smirk on Astrid's face a she glanced his way. _wait. is she constantly looking at me?_ He pretended to look away while the twins were arguing about who was the strongest and who was the weakest amongst them both.

 _She is!_ sure enough out of the corner of his eye he sees Astrid look straight at him, she wasn't showing any other emotion besides that stupid smirk. It was starting to annoy Hiccup.

"right-o, right-o break it up. You can prove that between yourselves tomorrow. As I was saying the weak were put with the strong to help balance the scales." The blacksmith chucked another log onto the fire sending embers into the air.

"to stop the weak dying? That just seems like a waste of energy though!" Snotlouts question drew annoyed look from Gobber.

"if everyone thought like you there wouldn't be a village here" Astrid joined, Hiccup was glad she at least had some common sense. Hiccup felt like laughing for once. But of course, the gods had to remind him of his **weakness**.

"nah ahh. There so would be a village. There just won't be anyone like Hiccup alive there that's all." Gobber stood, ready to kick the smart ass up the ass.

"Snotlo-!"

"he's right." The group went quiet, the twins had stopped calling for a fight as quick as it started and Fishlegs held a hand to his mouth.

"see even the weirdo agrees!" Gobber sat back down a pained look on his face, he was about to speak when Hiccup stood.

"well thank you for the stories Gobber but *yawn* I'm getting tired. I need to be raring for tomorrow, you know fighting dragons, teamwork hahaaa." It was hard to hide the pain, but he walked away from the campfire and down the ramp with a smile on his face and a slight skip in his step.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(it starts here)

"I will be speaking with your father when he returns Snotlout!" The blacksmith was not happy with the second in line. Not at all.

"what! No way! he said he agreed!"

"even me and Tuff agree. It was a bit too brutal and you know Tuff. He says brutal stuff all the time." Ruff knocked her brother over the head.

"true that sis!" Tuff didn't even flinch

"I hope he's okay? Fishlegs continued to eat his fish.

Astrid stayed silent throughout the rest of the exchange, she just sat there silently watching Hiccups back get further and further away. He was slipping through her fingers, if this was the old Hiccup. He would have had a sarcastic remark by now. Taking a chunk out of her fish, she waited… Waited for this boring conversation to end

"right, now that this disaster has come to an end. I say it's time to call it a night. Go on ya bunch of Vikings. I will see you at the ring before midday." With that the group began to disperse from the watch tower. First the twins, then Snotlout and Fishlegs.

Astrid got up and chucked her stick into the fire. She was about to take a long walk back to Hiccups when the blacksmith stopped her.

"Astrid" she turned her blues eyes towards him, he was stoking the fire.

"do you agree with Snotlout?" the question hung in the air for a moment. _Hel no._

"I thought so." She didn't need to speak at all. Her eyes gave him the words he needed.

"I don't know what he would do without you Astrid, I mean even after everything I've done to help the lad. If it wasn't for your friendship growing up. He might not be here. so… Thank you." She turned away from the blacksmith, he probably wasn't going to move from that spot all night.

" _it's actually the other way around."_ She walked away, not caring if the blacksmith heard her whispers.

She walked and walked. She didn't return to the Hiccups home until moon was high in the sky. Astrid didn't mind though, training wasn't until closer to midday. She pulled the door open and climbed the stairs, she was half expecting Hiccup to be sleeping in his own bed. But when she turned the furs she didn't find him.

 _He better be here._ unslinging her axe, she hung it over the bed. Sighing she began to unfasten her skirt, it was annoying to do with only arm, but it was better than getting stabbed in your sleep. she let it fall to the floor, exposing her woollen underwear. She began to slide under the furs when a noise came from downstairs.

 _He_ _ **is**_ _here._ she slid off the bed and went to the stairs. She peeked over rail and saw him sitting below in front of the hearth fire, he was shirtless and leaning on one of his knees, a blank stare plastered to his face. Next to him sat a jug and a cup on its side, the contents of it spilling onto the floor. Without a sound, she climbed the rail and swung over one leg at a time. She managed to get behind him without alerting him.

 _Mead. you fool Hiccup._ She chastised him as she eyed the liquid spilling from the cup. Astrid hated mead, it was the cause of her father's anger, his rage every time he punched her mother, every time her beat her up. It was because of the mead.

 _Hiccup!_ she couldn't stop herself as her hand made its way to his throat, he didn't even move as she clamped around it, dragging him towards her. she wanted to tear into him, beat him, **Break him**.

"go ahead." His words stopped her. _Hiccup?_ The look on his face was still blank, only the reflection of the fire was shining in them.

"he was right you know. Snotlout was right, it's a waste of time to protect the weak, to protect people like me." His voice was hollow, weak. Her anger took control once more and she tightened her grip, he didn't even react.

"d-do it." It came out in a gargle, she was squeezing tighter now, her knuckles going white. His breath was starting to become laboured, his eyes having trouble staying focused. She could do it. End his suffering now, save him from the pain others throw at him, the judgmental looks, the painful reminders of those who have died due to his carelessness. She could take it all away. She could save him. Save him from her tormented and fucked up life.

"d..o..i-" his eyes were starting to roll into the back of his head. Her nightmare flashed in her mind.

"HICCUP! NO!" she released her grip and pulled him towards her chest holding him there. His coughing and spluttering a sign the he was still living. His heart beating furiously against her chest, pumping his life through out.

"w. *cough* why didn't y *cough* *cough*" she came so close to killing him, to taking his life away from this Hel.

"As*cough* -trid" He struggled to get up, to get out of her embrace, she wouldn't let him, she would hold him for as long as he needed leaning against the wall.

"just shut up and breath you fool, breath." Her own heart was racing, she leaned her head against his shoulder and his struggles began to cease. She almost killed him, ended him, ended herself.

"he isn't right Hiccup… He couldn't have been farther from the truth. Because… you see, In my world, my village... You exist. You maybe be weak, but at least you exist." Tears began to flow from her eyes as the memory of that night in the cove came flooding back. His words clear in her mind. The rain was upon them and she had broken from a feverish rage, she gazed down upon him bloody and bruised, but with a broken smile on his face he spoke.

" **it's okay Astrid. swing your punches, say your curses. I will bear them for you. just… don't leave me alone in this world,"**

"it's because you exist in my village, my world. That i… i… exist to-." she couldn't finish her words; her voice has broken down into nothing but choked sobs. She could feel his tears against her arm. Before she knew it, he had turned into her embrace and held her too. His tears flowing against her shirt as hers flowed into his hair.

Hours passed before it finally settled into a quiet snore from Hiccup. His head resting against her lap, she was smiling, playing with his hair like she used to as a kid, pulling lightly at the strands. Her eyes crossed upon the hand mark around his throat. The bright purple bruise becoming evident. Her eyes widen in surprise and she stopped stroking his hair for a moment.

She realised what the crack inside her was… it was her will to live. The fight every day to protect Her mother and stop her father. It was taking its toll. But Hiccup was there, taking her punches, bearing her curses. Making life bearable. It wasn't until recently that it was threatened to be taken away. Hiccups life was being threatened and in turn hers as well. She fought for him, pleaded his case and the crack appeared. Euch a tiny crack almost forced her to end it all by killing him.

It frightened her. she no longer had any control except for this. Hiccups life was her reason, her strength, if he fell she would to, but just as well, she could take it all away.

" _Hiccup"_ a blue light illuminated the room, driving back the darkness for a moment and blinding Astrid, then as quickly as it was there, it was gone. She glanced at the small pool of blood when her sight cleared. It had soaked through her bandages and shirt and now lay in a puddle on the ground. Two new protrusions now poked through the skin. She didn't care. She would clean the blood and dress the wound later. All she wanted right now…

Was to play with Hiccups hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Okay! Wow. First off no... I wasn't depressed when writing this chapter. Secondly. The Astrid bit at the end was a last minute addon and my god. I kind of feel proud of it. It really pulled out Astrid's dark side. Yes, Hiccups too, but you can safely assume he is a depressive drunk. So, I will play on the hangover in the next chapter. Another big chapter, I just have this urge to really chunk it up with dialogue. Make it feel like an actual conversation. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it there will be a lot more dragon lady in the next chapter and four-winged friend as well. So yeah, I should post something up in the next couple days. Have fun!


	6. Dragon Headaches

(A/N) hello everyone, welcome back for another chapter. It's mainly Hiccup, Astrid and Dragon women in this (name to be revealed but I guess you know already who it is.) thank you HighKingsRuin for the review I'm so happy to know your hooked on my story. Also thank you Davinator10000, Hpdestroyer and Maddmann1991 for the follows. i hope you have enjoyed the story thus far.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Six: _Dragon Headaches_

Mead. Hiccup wasn't going to touch it again. His head is spinning and the ache in his throat is horrible, he could barely recall most of the night after he got back from the watch tower. Once he walked through that door, all he did was drink till the thoughts in his head didn't bother him anymore.

" _aaahhh_ " he moaned, lifting himself off the floor, a fur blanket pooling to the ground around his feet. His memory was a blur. He didn't know if last night was real or a messed-up dream.

"the way she spoke. Her embrace." His hand found its way to his throat and he flinched at his own touch, did she almost kill him? He shuddered at the thought.

 _No, it must have been the mead. Yeah that's why my throat hurts._ He pushed the image of Astrid crying to the back of his mind. He didn't want to see her differently.

" _ **because you exist, I do too."**_

"agh!" his head pounded. _Astrid?_

His eyes look to the stairs, she would be sleeping up there at this very moment.

 _I just want to check on her._ Before he knew it, Hiccup had mounted the stairs, fur blanket wrapped around his chest. He made sure to keep each step as light as possible. He didn't want to wake her.

 _What do I do?_ He finally made it to the top, there were a couple of minor squeaks, but even Hiccup had trouble hearing those. Many things were going through his mind, she embraced him last night, right? she held him against her chest… right? It was confusing, daunting even. He didn't want to think what would happen to her if she did kill him, what would she do when he was gone.

 _No, she was just angry Hiccup. Just, very angry!_ Hiccup finished his inner thoughts and slowly pushed open the door. His eyes falling upon her sleeping form in the bed. His heart pounded away in his chest at the sight of her. She was like a painting he had once seen as a boy. Johann had returned to trade after a long absence and there it was, this strange picture. He said they were common over in the eastern lands, nobles and kings would sit for days as they were painted. Some even enjoyed getting painted naked, well the women in his painting had at least the modesty to cover most of herself in furs.

Astrid looked like the painting, her blonde hair strewn about the bed, her braid undone. His eyes wandered, her body scarcely covered by the furs. He forgot to breath, she was gorgeous.

 _She is going to get sick like that._ Justifying his actions, he approached the bed. First, he gingerly grabbed one of her sprayed out legs and pulled the fur out from under it. He placed it back under the cover a second later. He moved onto her shoulders next, he was going to grab the fur when he noticed the red splotches on the bandages.

" _was the wound opening?"_ he didn't know, he's seen amputations bleed sometimes when prosthetics rubbed too much. But as far as he knows Astrid's never had one. The Flightmare tooth would be a big reason for that.

 _I should probably get going._ His eyes scanned the horizon outside his rooms window, its once dark lines starting to turn into a light blue at the approaching of the sun. Grabbing the fur blanket, he brought with him, he draped it over the sleeping Viking. He didn't want to agitate the wound any further.

 _Wow he has been pretty much knocked out this whole time!_ He had trouble pulling away from the bed, her soft lips distracting him. They were unguarded. Leaning over he placed a hand on her cheek, his thumb brushing away a fresh trail of drool. He leaned in till his was an inch away, her breath was tickling his cheek. He could do it, be bold for once, take her first kiss and hold it against her each time she would punch him, beat him, embrace him

" _see you later"_ he pulled away and rushed from the room, completely ignorant of the blues staring at his back. He couldn't do that to her, he couldn't just suddenly kiss her, it would be unfair. Grabbing his shirt and vest he discarded by the fire, he made a quick stop in his father's room to rummage through a chest. It took him a few minutes sorting through the old clothes stored there, but he soon found what he was looking for.

A large nursing cloak with a hood. It was a dark purple and designed specifically for Berks cold weather. Its size was twice as large from normal cloaks, designed specifically for keeping mother and child warm, while still being light enough for the child to breath underneath. it was his mothers, but it would fit the dragon perfectly. He didn't really want to be staring at her chest while trying to talk. She is a very humanlike dragon after all and it kind of bothered him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She could hear him coming from a hundred metres away, the boy really didn't know how to be quiet when travelling through the woods, if he was unlucky he would attract all manner of beast looking for food. shifting the giant wings draped over, she moved her hand to the base of her friends wing, she scratched vigorously. Seconds later with a grunt, her companion released her from his warm embrace.

"*click click, click-click grunt* wake up already, he's coming" she gazed upon the Stormcutters face as he continued to doze away.

"*low screech* now" she flicked one of his big flat horns, and straight away he opened an eye. She didn't need to be dealing with this right now, her wing was aching from the cold and her thoughts were still trying to catch up to her. she tried stretching her arms and legs trying to get rid of the ache in her back. Her makeshift splint was working, but it tended to gather ice when wet.

"*click-click. click screech* fine, fine. I'm getting up" the great beast rolled over onto his stomach and stood onto his claws, his wings keeping him balanced in the process. She waved her pointed finger to the small cliff face behind him, then nodded. The Stormcutter gave a small huff as he easily scaled the side and tried his best to hide amongst the trees surrounding to cove.

"*click-click moan* Good, good. Hidden." The sound of pebbles falling into the cove signalled his arrival, she turned just as one of his hands appeared through the hole, pulling him out the other side.

"good morning Hiccup. I wasn't expecting you so soon." She strode across the cove, her long legs allowing her to close the gap quickly.

"oh, hi! You were expecting me?" he gave her a confused glance, before pulling himself to sit on the ledge above her. His feet were just short of her reach.

"of course I was. But I was expecting more company to be coming along with you." he shocked her by giving her a knowing smile.

"oh. No. no, you don't have to worry about that from me. Even if I did tell someone about you they wouldn't believe me." She waited until he was starting to climb down the edge. She held her hands out to catch him if he fell. She has been trying to think of a way to tell him things without giving away too much. If he didn't know anything then she wouldn't say anything of course.

"good, good. I wold hate to have to kill such young man." He froze halfway down. _Oh, I must of scared him._

"it was a joke Hiccup, a joke."

"dragons joke?" he still didn't move.

"Of course, all dragons joke Hiccup" _Well not all of them, master wouldn't. the day he cracks a joke is the day Ragnarok hits, even then it would probably be twisted._ She lowered her hands as he approached the ground, his sudden fear gone from him.

"oh good. I'm sure their jokes about stealing our sheep must be a good one… uh wait I didn't mean any offence." She only laughed, he was being so nervous, surely there must be a Viking bone somewhere in his body.

"none taken. It makes its rounds of course." He smiles back before turning his head away, his eyes had gazed upon her chest once again. It was starting to make her feel uncomfortable. Amongst dragons her nudity was normal. She just forgot what it was like to feel embarrassed.

"uh, I got you this." She stops her unnerving stare and turns to the purple fabric in his hand, a moment of joy comes from within her chest.

"*click, CLICK! * A nursing cloak!" completely ignoring the fact she just startled the young Viking, she grabbed the cloak and draped it over her shoulders, inhaling it smell as she went about her wings under it. It was old, dusty and unused. She flicks the hood up over head and twirls, the fabric just barely touching the ground, her clawed feet barely visible from the bottom. If given the chance this would be amazing in winter.

"I'm guessing you like it?" she turned her rose colour eyes to him, a smile gracing her lips.

"it is a fine nursing cloak!" she curled her tail around her legs and sat, she didn't hesitate to grab the boy and sit him in her lap, his back to her chest. She then pulled the opening slightly closed till you could only see his head.

"woah, woah. Okay wasn't expecting that." He squirmed a bit in her lap irritating her. Sure, he was probably freaking out. But she wasn't going to waste this chance. She has seen many a winter here with some of the Viking women wearing them, she was sure she could hear at least one hatchling beneath them crying for food.

"sit still!" she placed her clawed hands around his midsection and he stopped.

"ah, sorry!" she couldn't see his face from here, was she doing it right?

"have you seen these before?" she looked down upon his head, slowly, she leaned down and nuzzled it, just like she saw the women. Human culture was weird, was this how they spread their smell or build trust?

"yes, many of your females where them in winter don't they. With the hatchlings." He nodded his head against her cheek before sitting still again, they remained like that for a few minutes.

"wait. That would have been last winter!" she slipped up. He began to squirm again until she let go. He rolled out of the cloak and began to fan himself.

" _it's so hot under there."_ after he appeared to cool down, he turned and face her.

"how many times have you come to Berk!?" he pointed a finger at her. He didn't look very threatening. However, she had been caught, to lie would get her friend amongst the trees angry.

"aahhh, at least a couple of winters." She watched his face go from demanding to suspicious.

"were you involved in our last raid?" she gave it a thought, other monitoring Hiccup she did nothing else. She pretty much stayed on the outside of village, where he shot her down.

"no! I don't raid Vikings, I just watch!" she didn't mention the fact that she still kills them from time to time. She is pretty sure they weren't from Berk however.

"okay, okay sorry. I just thought you were because well you're a dragon." She watched him flinch as he rubbed his throat.

"are you okay?" she wasn't angry him for asking, not really. He was right she was a dragon after all, her kind are always getting accused of such things.

"yeah, yeah. This happens sometimes, I just need to get some water. Then the burning sensation goes away." He turned away from her and walked to the water in the centre. She didn't like the sound of that.

" _Is he having changes? How do I ask?"_ she watched him cup water into his hands before bringing it to his mouth and swallowing. _I got it!_

"have you ever spat something out when that happens?" he turned to her, his green eyes giving her a confused looked.

"umm no. I don't think so? Why?" he cupped more water into his hands and drank once again. She seized this opportunity to sneak up on him, her mouth flaps pulled all the way back, exposing her cheek to cheek Dragon grin.

"are you sure?" he turned his head to answer and she nearly cracked up laughing. His pupils seem to shrink into very small dots, before he scrambled into the water screaming, he ended up about waist deep.

"what the hell! How the…. When did…. How can you do that!?" he was short of breath and clutching his throat. He was in a lot of pain by the looks of it, every time he went to hold his aching throat, he ends up touching a yellow and brown mark around his neck, shoved his head below the water, it was few seconds before he resurfaced.

"did it happen then? Did the burning sensation happen?" her mouth moved opened and closed, the only thing to signal the fact she was speaking.

"yes. It happened! Why do you keep asking about it?" she turned her head away, the cloak hiding her eyes from him. She needed to think _. He hasn't spat fire, but he gets the throat-burn. Maybe it's not developed, mine took a while to come as in as well. But not this long. Was it because we were made diffe-._

"Achoo!" Hiccups sneeze brought her away from her thoughts. the youngling was standing there shivering, there wasn't to be any sun for some time yet.

"take your wools off." She wanted to warm him quickly. But he just stood there with a blush on his face.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"take your wools off." _Okay what the Hel._ His face had turned bright red. _Did I just get told to strip by a dragon?_

"Hurry up before you freeze." His eyes considered hers and a wave of understanding washed over him. She is a Dragon, so of course she could start a fire.

"okay, give me a sec" he removed his vest, then shirt. Her gaze hasn't left him yet.

"um, could you turn around? Please." She shrugged before turning away, her tail swishing happily from side to side under the cloak.

"okay done." His pants were on a rock. she could start a fire next to it and let them dry. Hiccup to bad that wasn't he plan. Her claws reached to grab him again and pull him into the cloak he gave her. _what is with her and putting me under the cloak!?_

"why do you keep doing this?" he had to ask now, he only just gave it to her but if this was going to keep happening he might have to take it back.

"I'm trying to build trust and spread my smell onto you. Also, you won't freeze, which is nice." Hiccup thoughts were confused. All throughout his life, dragons have tried to kill him and his village. So many people have died to this scourge and yet here he was, sitting in the lap of a female dragon without armour or weapon, building trust. Was he a traitor or a pioneer? What would Astrid think if she found him here?

 _Oh, hey Astrid, don't mind me. Just sitting with our mortal enemy. You know, no big deal, she's kind of sweet!_

"agh!" he didn't mean to keep touching the bruise around his neck, but now every time he thought of something that wasn't right or was stressful, he would touch it.

"you okay Hiccup?" _yeah, she is kind of sweet._ He sighed. This dragon was showing a lot of concern for their second meeting, even going as far to ask him about his burning sensation.

"do you have a name?" _that's right Hiccup answer a question with a question._ He could feel the ghost of Astrid's breath against his lips. He needed a distraction and learning things would be a great distraction.

"uh, yes. But it is a silly name, given to me by an old friend." She looked down at him, her scary grin replaced once more by her gentle features.

"well, what is it? C'mon it can't be worse than Hiccup." He leaned his head back against her chest, each breath he felt from her kept reminding him it wasn't a dream. This was real and no one else knows.

"Toothless!" she nearly shouted it and her scary face was back again, but only for a second, slowly but surely the flaps began to fall, covering more and more of her teeth. Ironic that it was, Hiccup got it.

"right, that explains it."

"you're not going to laugh?"

"Nope." Toothless was an odd name to be sure, but so was Hiccup. So it was only a little bit more common ground beneath the two.

"is it nice living in a Village?" she was nuzzling her head against his hair again. _Was this really for trust?_

"well, for me not really. For others, yes. They all work together for a common goal. Either fighting off Dragons or rebuilding what's been damaged. Everyone eats together, celebrates together. If someone dies the whole village is there, helping them pass into the halls of Valhalla.

"so why isn't it good for you?" _apparently only one person wants me there. For the same reason, I want her there. To not be lonely._ Is Astrid still asleep, is she dreaming of him, does she think of him other than something to beat up when she's stressed or mad?

"it's hard to explain okay, it's hard to belong when you can't fit in" Her arms snaked from the edges of the cloak and embraced him, pulling Hiccup against her chest. Her scales are smooth to the touch, just as her skin.

"w-what are you doing?" her heartbeat was large and loud against his ear.

"I'm hugging you, well at least I think I am. Does it hurt?" he wiggled his head from her grasp and caught sight of her smile, she was smiling a very gentle smile.

"n-no. it doesn't hurt. But…. *ahem* who taught you these things?" her body was starting to make him sweat. But Toothless was letting not him go.

"the matriarch did" she loosened her hold and let him relax back into her lap.

"matriarch?" _what is a matriarch?_ He pondered it for a moment before finally asking.

"is that a type of dragon?"

"no not dragon, at least she, wasn't a dragon. For now, I wish not to talk about it. Not until I trust you more. Ask other questions though? I do not mind." One minute he's making progress, the next he's stopped dead in his tracks. If this 'friendship' was going to work, Hiccup had to be careful of what to ask.

"okay how old are you?" she gave him a suspicious glare.

"what? I'm just asking." they talked for hours, her warmth drying him under the cloak he gave her, the sun rising above the horizon. A bond was forming between the two unlikely friends, a bond between Toothless and Hiccup. A dragon and a human.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Astrid was fuming, she stood in the kill ring with everyone else except Hiccup. He was nowhere to be seen. She checked for him straight after he left the room, she waited until the noise downstairs had stopped and thinking he was asleep again, went to check on him. When she got down there though after dressing, he was gone.

 _If he ever does that again I will clobber him._ She felt his hand on her leg, that's what woke her up. She could have got up, shouted at him for touching her while she slept. But she didn't, she needed to see what he was going to do to her after last night. Was he there for revenge or not.

 _He was so close._ A tinge of red came to her cheeks on this chilling morning, the slight breeze wafting in from the main entry wasn't helping her hide it. He had moved her under the blanket to keep her warm. When she felt the fur she had laid on him placed over her, she thought that was the end of it. She would have got up punched him if it wasn't for a second later his hand was on her cheek, his rough yet gentle hand.

" _why didn't you fucking just get up!?"_ she whispered to herself harshly, turning away from the stare of one annoying teen. Right now, she was only slightly angry at Hiccup, she couldn't forget last night, it wouldn't leave her mind. Was she going crazy? mad even? To going from almost killing him to holding him, feeling his hair between her fingers. Was she losing her mind?

"Astrid? Do you know where he is?" She pulled away from her thoughts and looked at Fishlegs, his feet were shuffling, he was trying not to look at her.

"No Fish, I haven't. He wasn't downstairs this morning." A small laugh came from Tuff as his sister punched him in the arm.

"see! I told you they weren't sharing a bed!" Astrid whirled around, death glaring through her eyes. _What did she just say!_

"pfft. Like that scrawny kid could ever bed Astrid. Unlike me, Aint that right babe." Snotlout was joining in now as well and Astrid was already at boiling point. If this kept up, there would only be her left standing in the ring.

"Don't fucking call me babe!" she pulled her axe and bashed him across the nose with the flat side, he fell to the ground with a thud and began to moan straight away. "That's for what you fucking said last night. _"_

"And this!"She dropped the handle of the axe into his gut getting another moan from the jerk. _Is for thinking you could bed me!_ She pulled back at the thought, her mind running abuzz, her thoughts were suddenly Hiccup shirtless in her arms.

"is for something else entirely." She pulled her self away from Snotlout, she didn't want to kill him. Not without a good reason of course. Besides she was too distracted pursuing that line of thought and the reason behind it.

"ah is it broken?" Fishlegs helped Snotlout up.

"bruising, but it's still there." Fishlegs replied.

"good morning students, glad to see the violence has started early this morning." Gobber walked in from the gate wa,y only giving Snotlout a glance before turning to close the gate.

"wait! Hold the gate!" _finally. Where was he?_ Hiccup came running through just as Gobber pulled the lever. The gate closed with a thud, barely missing the wayward Vikings head.

"could you cut that any closer Hiccup!" Gobber lifted him up and placed him on his feet only for him to double over again to catch his breath.

"you, know me. *cough* love my morning walks!" he stretched, before finally joining the rest of the gang. His eyes caught Astrid and he promptly turned away. _Oh yeah, he knows what he almost did this morning._

"nice of you to catch up moron. Where were you? Why are you clothes wet?" he put on a smile, she was getting pissed off again.

"geez Astrid, what's with the twenty questions?" she punched him in the arm. He recoiled, hopefully that was going to leave a bruise. Speaking of bruises, she looked at his neck. A yellow and brown mark laid across the front. She was starting to feel sick in the gut.

"Astrid." He caught her looking.

" _we'll talk after training"_ she whispered to him. His hand went to his throat. She wanted more than anything to take back what she did last night.

" _it's okay Astrid. Really."_ Astrid turned away from him and focused on Gobber. She didn't want to hear those words from him. She wanted him, to be something other than forgivingto be Angry.

"right now the misfits are together!" Ruff and tuff snort in unison.

"we'll start. Here we have six cages. Each holding a dragon of varying strengths. The first one, a Gronckle" then he moved to the second.

"the Deadly Nadder!" the third.

"the Terrible Terror!" the fourth.

"the Zippleback!" the fifth.

"the Monstrous Nightmare!" and finally onto the six. He placed his hand on the door and looked in Hiccups direction, Astrid could see a brief look of sadness pass the old blacksmiths face.

"and finally, our most dangerous dragon to have been captured. The acid spitting Changewing." Astrid watch Hiccup begin to tremble, she moved closer allowing her shoulder to touch his. He stopped trembling and sighed.

" _thanks_ " Astrid only returned a brief smile before returning to the blacksmith. He was standing by the Gronckle pen.

"right! Each of you grab a shield. You're gonna need it." Everyone, scattered around picking up a shield left lying against the walls. Astrid leaned her axe against the wall before grabbing a red shield with a blue dragon's head on it. This was the major downside with her stump, she could only afford one tactic at a time, either defence or offence.

 _Right. Lets do this! Keep your rolls tight Astrid, make sure you don't stand still._ She wedged it between her feet and slipped her arm into the armbands attached to the back. she grabbed the third and final strapped in her hand allowing her to hold on to it. It was still a bit loose, but it will do for now. She watched Hiccup pickup his shield on the other side arena. He was the only one away from the group.

"right! Now thats settled!" Gobber didn't even wait for questions, he pulled the lever and the gate opened, letting loose a very pissed off Gronckle.

"what! The fuck Gobber!" Snotlout leapt out of the way first, Astrid following next just as the Gronckle's first shot zipped past their left flank. She recovered from her roll just as Fishlegs was blown back from the shot hitting his shield. He hit the wall with a thud.

"OOOOOWWWWWWW!" he was fine, just dizzy.

"Fishlegs! Grab a hold of Snotlout! You're his dead weight now!" Fishlegs complied grabbing Snotlouts free arm as he ran pass.

"dude, let go!" Snotlout was not cool with this idea. The Gronckle circled around and faced the twins, it gave a snort before charging. The twins nodded to each other before splitting, the dragon passing harmlessly between them.

"good Job twins! You all already got it. I guess it's because your twins then aye!" Astrid looked at the two, they seemed completely different right now, outside the ring they would fight over the smallest of things, prank people, goof around. Right now, they were focused, they were working as one. _Wait this is about teamwork!_

Astrid's mind clicked into place, it was why Fishlegs was told to grab Snotlout. Snotlout had to work with Fishlegs to defend him. If they worked together in the first place then he wouldn't have to pull Fishlegs everywhere like he was literally deadweight.

"Hiccup!" she ran to his side and lifted the shield. He wasn't even protecting himself, he was just watching the dragon.

"A-Astrid! Whats wrong?" He brushed against her shoulder and readied the shield the same way she was, it formed what looked like to be a mini shield wall.

"UH! besides a Gronckle being in the ring with us? Nothing. Always keep your shield up moron!." _Don't lose focus work together. Hang on was I sarcastic just then?_

"we have to stick together! If you fall I fall. Got it! She nudged him in the side with her elbow. She couldn't read his face right now. His shield was raised, but it didn't even look like he was [aying attention at all. _What the fuck is he thinking about!?_

"lookout!" her eyes were only looking away for a second when Snotlout and Fishlegs came flying towards them, the Gronckle fast on their tail. They barrelled forward straight into their shield wall, sending everyone but Hiccup to the ground. Astrid was pinned under a pile of arms and legs.

"get the fuck off me Snotlout!"

"I'm not kidding Astrid! I would if I could. Move Fish!"

"uh guys?" Hiccup was calling to them

"s-sorry! But someone's arms tangled around my legs!"

"GUYS! DRAGON!" Astrid wiggled her shield loose but she was stilled pinned to the ground by Snotlout and Fishlegs, Hiccup was the only one still up, she watched him ready his shield once more.

The dragon was fast approaching.

"move! move! MOVE!" she wiggled on leg free and kicked Fishlegs in the face, he rolled away, then Snotlout got a knee to the gut and she was finally free. The Gronckle was bearing down on her, she wasn't going to get out of the way in time.

"Astrid!" Hiccups shoulder barged straight into her shield and she was sent sprawling to the side as Hiccup took the spot she was just standing in, his shield raised.

"Hiccup!" Gobbers voice ringed out over near the pens, he was too far away. The Gronckles mouth was open ready to chomp down on him, it bit and pushed him all the way back to the far wall.

"No! you idiot!" Astrid's heart sank and mind clouded. That was it, he must be dead, she sure as hell wasn't going to be left behind on this world. She stood and charged the Gronckle, her eyes shining a light blue. She was closing the distance fast, shield raised and ready to bludgeon the beast over the head or die trying.

"I will FUCKING KILL YOU!" she jumped and brought the shield down on its tail. The shield shattered, it was too weak to survive the force of her blow.

"Ugh!" the Gronckle's tail swung and she was knocked to the side as she collided with it. She rolled as best as she could to stop the tumble, when she raised her head ready to charge at it with her bare hand, she nearly cried.

Hiccup was standing there, back against the wall, the shield lodged deep in the jaw of the Gronkle. It was unbelievable, he was holding it back with nothing but brute force! His face was snarling, teethed bared to the beast in front of him. His eyes shining a bright green. She felt her anger rise tenfold. She couldn't just let him sit there, she wanted to charge when Hiccup shouted, the blue fading from her eyes.

"stay back. just stay back Astrid!"

"Holy shit he's still alive!?" Snotlouts jaw was about to fall off his face. Ruff and Tuff were only staring in amazement, Fishlegs was out cold from her kick to his face. They were lucky they couldn't see his face right now. It was terrifying.

"ARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Astrid was shocked as well as Hiccup planted his feet against the wall and pushed off, his arm coming free from the shield clasps just as it was crushed in its jaw. Both him and Gronckle fell to the ground. But the latter was getting up faster. She ran to Hiccups side without hesitation.

"Move, Hiccup. By Thor move!" she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her. His arm was badly hurt and he was hissing in pain.

"ouch not so rough Astrid!" she didn't care for his whining, the Gronckle was already coming their way, it was like it was picking him out of the group.

"alright that's enough!" Gobber appeared on the Dragons flank, hook slamming into the side of its head disorientating it. he used the hook to drag the dragon by the mouth and throw it back into the pen.

"No dinner for you!" with a swing of his fist he pushed the lever up, closing the pen tight once more. Everyone was breathing heavily, trying to recover from the sudden life and death lesson they just experienced, Astrid leaned her head against the back of Hiccups, his hair tickling his cheek. It took a moment before everyone except Fishleg's suddenly crowded them.

"how did you do that?" Snotlout's face was still shocked.

"that was totally epic!" Tuff was jumping about.

"Hiccup, eat dinner with me!" Astrid eyed off Ruff's sudden interest, they were only acting like this because he didn't die.

"Back off!" Hiccup got off Astrid, his sudden outburst making them step back. _What is going on with him! What was with those eyes?_

"sorry, sorry. My head hurts." His hand reached down and grabbed Astrid's, pulling her up.

"Hiccup come here!" She didn't care how awkward it looked, she grabbed Hiccup by the chin and examined his eyes, they were a dull green once more. _Was I imagining it again? No, this time for sure, they were glowing._

"w-what are you doing Astrid, why are you holding my face?" she let go with a huff. His cheeks were bright red

"oh, shut up. I was just looking for splinters from the shield."

" _I thought she was going to kiss him for saving her._ " Astrid, suddenly had the urge to put Ruff in one of the pens, she was getting a bit too chatty lately.

"okay that's enough excitement for one day." Gobber approached the group. He had picked up Fishlegs and dragged him along, the boy still unconscious. He gazed upon all of them before sighing.

"Ruff, Tuff. Good Job. You did surprisingly well." The twins knocked helmets together.

"Snotlout. You and Fishlegs need to work together better, you can't just get out of the way and leave him behind." Snotlout grumbled at the blacksmiths words.

"Astrid. Never charge a dragon in a blind rage. That's how you get killed. Hiccup, good job on saving them, but try not to nearly sacrifice yourself next time." Astrid nodded while Hiccup only shrugged his shoulders.

"what it was the only thing I could think of." Gobber shook his head before dragging Fishlegs to the exit of the ring.

"that's enough for today. It will be the same thing tomorrow as well so ready yourselves." With that he left.

"c'mon Hiccup lets go" Astrid grabbed him by the arm, he reluctantly began to follow.

"where are we going?" she needed answers, how much did he remember from last night, what did it mean to him. Why does his eyes glow when he is angry? What was he about to do this morning? Too many questions, not enough patience. Astrid never had any patience to begin with.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(A/N) okay going to have to leave it at that for a bit, I was going to add more but yeah, this chapter was getting hard to right. So, I decided I would place the rest of this chapter into the next one. Kind of like a fresh page to make it not feel so difficult to right. It is pretty hard trying to establish a connection between Toothless and Hiccup. The former being a giant dragon woman.

Anyway. So clearing things up. Toothless said she wasn't involved on the last raid, so what was the one breaking into the forge. (also Hiccup still hasn't heard about the monster attack. Astrid was the only one there for that and most of the adults are gone.) do you also like the dragon speech I had. It probably won't be around for much longer, I just wanted to put in the fact dragons do have their own language.

Till next chapter. Avernacus out.


	7. Strange Things

(A/N) hello everyone, this chapter is shorter than the others due to the fact it was going to be added onto the last one, so yeah just a small continuation. I have a question. What do you think of Toothless's point of view. I'm having trouble doing it because, well I never wrote a non-speaking character into a talking one so yeah personality is coming out weird for me. So I want you to know if ishould keep doing it or not. Also for those that asked there is a better (hopefully) description of Toothless dragon type in this chapter, I hope it helps. Anyway I will do a proper thank for reviews and the like in the next chapter. ( too tired to do it now.)

(Disclaimer) How to train your dragon and its characters are owned by DreamWorks animation.

Chapter Seven: _Strange Things_

"Astrid please calm down. Please" Hiccup was not liking the look on Astrid's face at all. She had him pressed against the tree with her bandaged shoulder, her fist raised and a glare fixed upon her face. She was not happy about what happened in the ring.

"are you kidding me? Don't ever tell me to calm down Hiccup!" she lowered her fist but held him firm.

"w-what are you so mad about?" she pulled away from the tree and pushed him back up against it harshly, her shoulder digging in slightly. Hiccup couldn't see the problem, he saved her and came out alive. It was a win-win, wasn't it? She lowered her head and let go. Hiccup had no clue of the questions running through her head, of the fears, she had for him.

"what am I angry about? Hiccup. you nearly got yourself killed saving me. Again!" she pulled away and Hiccup balanced himself. _What is going through your head Astrid?_

"so? I'm alive, your alive. Shouldn't you be happy?" she turned away from him.

"yes. I'm happy" he placed a hand her shoulder.

"so… what's the problem, why are you so angry." She pulled away, his hand falling to his side.

" _you shouldn't have done that… not after last night."_ Hiccup couldn't hear her, she was mumbling.

"Astrid, talk to me properly." He went to turn her around, but her fist beat him to the punchline, it hit him square across the jaw sending him to the ground.

"I said you shouldn't have done that!" Hiccup held a hand to his jaw. _That hurt a lot more than usual._

"not after I nearly killed you with my I own hands!" He didn't have enough time to get up. Astrid dove upon him, straddling his chest.

"A-strid! Please!" she hit him again, this time in the arm.

"you should have let me get hurt!" she punched him the chest. It was hurting a lot now. He couldn't put up a defence, his other hand was pinned by her knees. The other was trying to push her off.

"I don't deserve your kindness! Not after everything I have done!" she was pounding on his chest. The pain spreading throughout, he didn't complain though, her tears were a lot more painful to see. They stirred an anger in his chest.

"one day I'm going to break and I feel like I'm going to take you with me." Tears were streaming down her face; her punches had stopped. It was three years all over again, minus the rain.

"so!" Hiccup couldn't stand it, so what if she nearly killed him, if he remembered right, he asked her too. Astrid was suddenly flipped onto her back, the surprise strength from Hiccup throwing her off guard.

"H-Hiccup?" the roles were reversed now, Hiccup sat on top of a surprised Astrid.

"I don't care! There I said it!" her hand reached up to push him off, but he grabbed it and pinned it to the ground above her head. the look of surprise on her face was priceless to Hiccup, where was this strength coming from.

"I don't care if I nearly died in the ring and guess why!" his free hand found her cheek and he brought his lips down upon hers. Those soft pale lips, he forced them apart much to Astrid's protest. She could of bit off his tongue, that was Hiccups fear. But when Astrid's saliva started mixing with his he soon found out she was kissing him back. The kiss go heated, before it could go any further Hiccup pulled back, both were trying to catch their breath. "because you promised me, to never leave me alone." He brought his other hand to her face to wipe away the tears.

"I don't know what happed in there. Why I'm still alive after I should technically be dead. All I know is, you were in danger and I stepped in to take the pain away." Her face was flushed, her breath ragged. _did I do this? Did I just kiss Astrid!_

" _I don't deserve you though?"_ Hiccup couldn't believe what he was hearing, her deserve him? Wasn't it the other way around? He didn't deserve her.

"what a stupid thing to say." He pulls his hand away and stands. He brushed himself off and gave a free hand to Astrid to pull herself up.

"Hiccup." Hiccup didn't want to let her speak. He didn't want to fight or hate him for kissing her. so he began walking.

"forget about last night Astrid, if you want you can forget about this too. I don't want to see you in pain because of me." He turned away and walked further into the forest.

"where are you going?" he didn't want her to worry, so he turned around and smiled.

"I'm going to clear my head. I will see you at dinner Astrid." He moved on. Hopefully some scaly company could help clear his head of a certain blonde-haired Viking and her soft pale lips.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _What the fuck just happened?_ Astrid was ticked off. She dragged Hiccup out into the forest to get some answers, yet she ended up breaking down and somehow getting her lips claimed by said Hiccup. _how dare he think he could just kiss me. How dare I think I shouldn't deserve him, that scrawny toothpick. how the hell does he got that strong without muscles!?_

She was walking back into the village, a daydream look on her face. _He suddenly became so strong and daring, so manly. Ha! Hiccup manly. never thought I would see the day_. Her stump began to itch at the memory of Gronckle training. He nearly died again, because of her.

"agh stop itching!" she scratched her stump and the bandage fell slightly away, exposing one of the new protrusions.

"what the fuck, when did that turn up?" it wasn't there when she re wrapped her arm last night, the blood had absolutely destroyed her last set of bandages, even now there were specks of blood on the new ones.

"I think I should go see Gothi or Buneld. Make that Gothi. She might know about glowing eyes as well" her walk was brief as she crossed the village to the hill where Gothi's insane hut stood on stilts. The walk up is dangerous for larger Vikings, but easier for Gothi since she weighed so little.

"look at this death-trap, it's amazing how anyone gets up there." She took her first step when the door at the top opened. A figure was looking down upon her. a knowing smile attached to her lips.

"Gothi. I'm sorry to intrude. I've come with questions and to see if you could look at this." She waved her stump around, she really hated the fact her arm use to be there. Gothi motions for her to come up, Astrid did. But she took her time.

"woah, now I see why people hardly come to you with ailments" the old Healer knock her in the side with her staff before motion her to come inside. The place looked small on the outside, but you wouldn't think that once you saw the inside, there were items everywhere. From old tomes to artefacts of unknown origin, even strange concoctions in old vials long been covered in dust. There was still enough room for a small bed and even another three large Vikings. _Goes to show that looks can be deceiving._ Astrid smirked at her own predicament with Hiccup.

A hand brushed the back of Astrid's shirt tugging her down. Gothi was trying to get her to sit. Astrid finally understood and sat on the woollen rug that adorned the floor of her cabin. A hand soon followed from Gothi, a sign telling her to speak.

"ah yes. I've come about my stump and with a question about blessings." Gothi motioned for her to take her shirt off and she complied. After that was done Gothi proceeded to take the bandages off, she motioned for Astrid to speak once more.

"sorry. My question about blessings. Has there ever been a blessing to happen before test? If so then has it ever been something like glowing eyes." Gothi's hands stopped for a moment. Astrid turned and caught the healer lost in a moment of thought. The elder let go of the bandages and walked over to a small chest stashed between the wall and a shelf holding many of her concoctions. Astrid not wanting to take anymore of her time took the rest of the bandages off leaving her chest bare to chill in the room.

" _oh thor!"_ she was shocked and scared. Several grey veins were extending from the protrusions and up her arm, travelling towards her shoulder. Gothi walked back a tome in her hands, her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of her wound, a small gasp escaping her lips. She hurriedly opened the tome, searching for a page.

"what is it, whats wrong with my arm!" a finger came up to shush her, a moment later Gothi produced the tome in front of her showing a page of a dragon. Well a shadow of one, its wings were big and its body was long, the entirety of the dragon was painted black.

"Gothi what are you showing me?" Astrid was lost, what did this have to do with her. Gothi started waving franticly in front of her, pointing to Astrid, then her eyes and then finally the shadow of dragon. It took Astrid a couple seconds to see what she was implying.

"have I seen this dragon?" Gothi nodded frantically.

"no, no I haven't what type of dragon is it anyway, I haven't seen it in the book of dragons." Gothi took the book from Astrid, before flicking through more pages, she then showed Astrid and image of an even stranger dragon.

"by Odin, what is this?" It was crazy. It had the face of a human, even the torso and partially its arms and legs were human, yet the rest was dragon. From mid-thigh down were dragon feet as well as a tail and wings, the arms from the elbow down were nothing but dragon claws in the shape of hands. It showed its face to be human one moment, but a sketch next to it showed otherwise with its face split into a deadly grin of razor sharp teeth from cheek to cheek. Astrid had to look away from the rest, it was a male as well. Gothi kept pointing at the image, then Astrids eyes.

"no I haven't seen anything like that either. Wait you were at the meeting, didn't you hear them speak of a monster? It looks just like that picture!" Gothi pulled the book away and placed it on the bed, her finger gently touching the page of the creature before closing it. She turned around again and point to Astrids eyes.

"wait you not asking if I've seen it are you, you're talking about my question." Astrid was lost this entire conversation, to have some clarity on something would have been fantastic, even if she didn't know what was going on. Gothi points to Astrid and leaves her finger hanging there.

"ah no, my eyes have never glowed." _Well not that I know of. There was that weird flash that night with Hiccup, with all the weird things going on, it must have been him._ She didn't notice Gothi touching the strange new parts of the tooth sticking out of her stump, a small speck of blood on her finger each time she pressed, Astrid couldn't feel her touch at all.

"do you know what is going on, is there any way to stop the itchiness?" the elder pulled away and grabbed one of the strange vials on the shelf. Dabbing a small amount onto her finger, she rubbed it over her stump. A searing pain began to fill Astrids arm.

"ahh!. _Fuuuuuccckkkk!"_ she bit her lip to hold the curse and watched as several of the grey lines began to shrink away. when the pain was gone, the veins were all the way down to the edge of the stump. whatever was in the dusty vial had helped only a little in terms of the veins spreading.

"what did you make that stuff out of?" Gothi gave her a sad smile before handing over the vial. Before anything else was said, she began to wrap the bandages around her once more.

"so do glowing eyes have something to do with that strange dragon or the one dark one before it." Gothi only nodded her response. Astrids heart stopped with fear, her entire being going still. In the back of her mind she shouldn't worry, it was just the way the sun shone in his eyes and the moon too when they fought that dragon. There is no way.

No way Hiccup could be a turning into one of those monsters. She was brought back to attention when Gothi's hand touched her braid, she had a smile on her lips. Why was she being so caring? Moments later she found the book she was shown in her hands.

"do… do you want me to read this?" Gothi nodded only once before giving back her shirt and making her stand.

"thank you Gothi. I don't know what this all means. But I'm going to get to the bottom of this." Astrid nearly fell as was ushered out the door and down the stairs, she gave the elder one last thanks you before rushing off back to Hiccups hall. She had some reading to do.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hiccup doesn't know what to do. Walking through the forest was a good idea at first, but when silence is the only thing you can hear, then your thoughts kind of get to you.

 _Why did I kiss her? do I love her? I care for her I know that much but to say I love her. that's a knew game entirely._ The constant anxiety was starting to show on his face. It wasn't helping him to be alone right now, maybe that's why he wanted to see toothless. She was something new and fresh in his life, an unknown entity in his world that seem to genuinely want to know him.

"I can't believe it. It's only been a few times that I visited. This will the second time today. Will she get annoyed like everyone else?" he leaned on a fallen log, his hands feeling the moss covering it. He just needed a breather, a moment to rest his thoughts.

So many things have happened already, most of them have been dangerous to his health. Getting people killed, getting told you will half to fight a dragon alone to live, someone you care about trying to kill you, finding out you're not acting like you use to and you have a secret you could tell no body about. It was getting to much.

"why was I given this life?" Hiccup slumped against the tree and pulled his knees against himself. one moment he has confidence, the next, despair. How was he supposed to cope, would telling toothless help at all? She already said she was trying to build trust. But how long before she leaves, what will trust do then, what would talking to her, do then. Thor forbid, he couldn't talk to Astrid about these things. She was already dealing with so many of her own problems, the mark on his throat was evident of that.

The sun moved over head. it was evening when the snap of a branch brought Hiccup from his thoughts. He lifted his head and scanned his surroundings, there was nothing in sight, not even a bird. He suddenly felt breathing against his neck, warm and slow. He didn't move, how could he, fear was keeping him pinned against the log. Something was right behind him.

"h-h-" he couldn't call out.

"shhh" a voice shushed him and he soon felt a pressure on his head. whoever it was, their fingers were bony. Suddenly the hand was moving, playing with his hair, patting it. He finally built the courage to look, before he could, the pressure was gone and so was the hand patting him.

"who's there?" he stood. There was no reply but the forest. Was it toothless playing a trick on him? He assumed she could get out of the cove to feed. So, it would explain a lot. There was only one way to find out however. He continued to the cove.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

This was not good, not good at all. If she was found now in the middle of the cove with a human cloak on she would get bitten for sure. Maybe even end up with a scar against her scales or skin. The scent had travelled on the wind a while ago, alerting her to the situation at hand.

The Matriarch was here.

It was harrowing, but to be expected. She had been missing a few days from the nest so of course the Matriarch would go looking before the master decided to call them back, it was never good if you had to be called. _I still have time before I'm called, he knows Cloudjumper s with me._

She wanted to be here, away from the nest, away from all the training and bloodshed. She was really liking the company of Hiccup, more so then her companion. She was hoping to change that today, But with the appearance of the Matriarch it shot straight to the bottom of important things to do.

"*click-click grunt* how long must I been covered in water." Toothless peeks over the rock she was hiding behind and looked at her friend. Cloudjumper was submerged as best as could be in the water of the cove, his head and some of his wings were poking through the water.

"*screech, click-click* just until the scent is gone." She wasn't always like this, the Matriarch. She use to be a kind human being, tender and loving towards Toothless and the others. She had taught her how to speak, how to show emotions, it was a wonderful thing. But when it was time to teach her combat training, the Matriarch refused. So, the master took her and changed her into something dark and cruel. That is why she is hiding behind the rock and Cloudjumper was in the water. She didn't want to get caught, she would be home in her own time, or if she was called.

"hello! Toothless?" she nearly jumped at Hiccups voice sounding from the other side of the cove, the scent was stronger now, she was close.

"Hiccup come, quickly now." She leapt from behind the rock and rushed to the entrance, she didn't hesitate to climb the side and pull Hiccup the rest of the way through, a yelp of surprise came from his lips.

"toothless, what are you doing?!" she covered his mouth once he was safely in her arms and leapt away from the wall. She scrambled back to the rock and hid once more. The Matriarch was right on top of them. She moved to cover Hiccups face with her chest, she didn't want him to see her.

"mmmh!"

" _shh Hiccup please be quiet."_ A few lose rocks fell from above, alerting Toothless and Cloudjumper to her presence, as she looked up she nearly wanted to scream. Her Dragon grin came out on instinct, she was mere inches away from the Matriarchs face. Her eyes slitted and red, her own dragon grin even more threatening and dangerous.

"*several rapid clicks* _M-matriarch! I-I can explain."_ Toothless clutched Hiccups head tighter. The Matriarch extended one bony hand towards the tuft of his hair sticking out from her arms. Toothless turned her upper body away, trying to shield him. The bony Matriarchs hand pulled back. _I won't let you hurt him._ Toothless was going to get punished for this.

"sshhhh" the Matriarch pulled herself back up the rock wall by the tail she had wrapped around tree. She gave an angry stare at Cloudjumper before she was gone. She disappeared back into the forest.

"mmmmHHH!" Hiccups head jerked back.

"oh. Sorry. Sorry Hiccup!" Toothless released his head.

"there is a dragon in the water! Is it Hostile, is that why you grabbed me?" Toothless wanted to laugh, Hiccup had no idea of the danger he was just in.

"no Hiccup, he isn't. we were playing game. It was a silly game though." She released him and he crawled to the side of the rock to peek at Cloudjumper. Her eyes scanned the ridge once more. The Matriarch was gone, but her scent still lingered, it was still strong. She sniffed the air and turned to Hiccup. The Matriarch had already found Hiccup and placed her scent upon him, this was a warning.

"wait that's the dragon that attacked me and Astrid during the raid." Hiccups eyes were wide with curiosity.

"*click-click, growl!* you attacked Hiccup?" Toothless called out over the rock, she was too busy keeping an eye out to move.

"*growl, click-click, low screech* it wasn't him I was attacking it was his friend, she smelt off. besides he managed to scratch me." Cloudjumper emerged from the water his head swivelling to make sure there was no algae attached his scales, he hated the smell of algae.

"you're talking with him? ho- oh wait, dragons." Toothless rolled her eyes before picking up the youngling. He protested slightly, but soon settled down when wrapped in her cloak, she sure was getting a lot of use out of it today. Their trust must be skyrocketing by now.

"so, umm. Is he friendly? I mean that night. I don't know if he was just defending himself or not, Astrid did come out of nowhere." Toothless smiled at Hiccups words, he was a forgiving type through and through. She nuzzled his hair, she was really liking how it felt against her cheek, she also wanted the smell of the Matriarch gone.

"yes. he is friendly enough Hiccup, he can be grumpy but friendly." She stood, letting Hiccup leave her lap.

"oh yeah I have seen him grumpy." He laughed.

"come, come. Meet my friend, Cloudjumper." She walked over to her friend as he was still checking for algae, his big owl-like head swivelled to greet them

"* grunt!* Hello!" Hiccup stopped in his tracks.

"what did he say?" Hiccup was acting like it was a warning sign.

"he just said Hello" Toothless let another smirk loose. Laughing around with Hiccup is probably the best way to help her sort through her emotions. If the Matriarch was here then there must be a reason for it, she didn't reprimand them for not returning or even for having a human with them. Maybe the reason why was because it was Hiccup that was with them.

"wooaah you are massive man. Wait you are male, right?" Hiccup was examining Cloudjumpers wings, his previous fear of the dragon wasn't there anymore, it was just more curiosity.

"*grunt* this kid!" Cloudjumper was looking a little annoyed at the intrusive Viking. He kept poking all the sensitive parts of his wings. It was getting old fast.

"Okay Hiccup. that's enough poking around. Cloudjumper is a prideful dragon." Hiccup pulled away.

"sorry! I was just so intrigued by your four wings, they are impressive." Cloudjumper gave a toothy grin, clearly showing he understood the boy.

"well no that introductions are out of the way, let's go for a fly." Before Hiccup or Cloudjumper could protest she scooped the Viking up and jumped onto her friends back.

"w-wait. What are you doing?" Toothless ignored Hiccup and spoke to Cloudjumper.

"*click,clicki,click* C'mon bud lets show him what it's like" Cloudjumper looked at her with a glare. She only replied by widening her pupils and drooping her lips.

"pplllleaaassseeee."

"why are you saying please! Put me down!" Hiccup was starting to get free of her grip. The large Stormcutter saw an opportunity for some fun and after that scare they had, the needed some fun. He bent low.

"oh no, ooohhh no. don't you dare!" he spread his upper wings.

"Toothless tell him no! Don't smile at me like an idiot!" and jumped off his backs using his back wings to gain some height before adding in his lower ones.

"Vikings don't Fly!" Hiccup could be heard screaming high into the distance. He knew he had such powerful lungs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A/N) okay so as of this moment, I have hit writers block, okay not a block but speed bump. Compared to the amount of chapters I have pumped out over the pass two weeks? It's starting to slow, and the quality has dropped. This was literally all I was going to add onto the last chapter. So yeah I might have to take a week off and come back to it. Don't worry, I am definitely not done with it. I just need to develop the plot a bit more before continuing, I have massive events I want to do, it's just getting to them that's slowing me down and the quality I guess is getting bad. Anyway I have to thank you for the reviews and follows as I said at the beginning of this chapter I will do a proper thank you in the next chapter. Till the Avernacus out.


	8. Territorial waters

(A/N) hello everyone, where I needed those few days. Okay. I'm going to make this chapter start off with a check in with Stoick and Kela. See how their adventures going. Then jump straight back to Berk for more Hiccup. I hope you enjoy. It is going to be short, I do apologize for that.

Big thank you to; Darkseraphin55, Crazysk8er and DimitraMitsos for the follows. Your interest is greatly appreciated.

(disclaimer) How to Train Your Dragon and its characters are owned by DreamWorks animation.

Chapter Eight: _territorial waters._

The cold nipped at the chief's nose. The weather and seawater was starting to form small flakes of ice in his beared, it was a shame you couldn't have a fire on a boat. Helheim's gate was still another day away, but the signs of travelling were already it was starting to show on the warriors, many were asleep in his boat trying to save energy while he steered them towards enemy territory, towards their mortal enemy. Deep in thought his gaze drifted upon the surrounding boats in his fleet, a total of six rudimentary ships meant for short distance travel rather than a few weeks at sea. He did give the best ones to the fisherman after all.

"how goes it Stoick?" Kelas voice calls out from one of the long boats, it drifts closer allowing for her to jump across, before departing to avoid a crash. Stoick gives a brief smile.

"its quiet tonight Kela, everyone is anxious." She steps over one of the sleeping warriors careful not to wake one of them.

"aye, everyone had the daylights frightened out of them after that large dragon was spotted." She sat on the wood by his feet, Stoick shuffled a tiny bit closer.

"hmm, four wings and a large body. Do you think it's the one Hiccup hit." A small amount of pride welled up in the chief. He couldn't believe it still, his son punched a dragon, how would he be fairing in training right now?

"I would say so, but to disappear through a single cloud, it was like magic. Did you see the thing on its back?" Kela shuddered, she leaned her head against Stoicks leg. They saw something like a dragon attached to its back, it was surreal. After spotting it, it flew into a cloud and vanished, there was only one cloud in close vicinity it so it shouldn't have just disappeared like that. Stoick released a free hand and placed it upon her head.

"I wouldn't be surprised; these demons seem to be born from the bowels of Helheim itself. They may possess some kind of magic or they may not. We don't know for sure." Kela stood and leaned against the mighty chief feeling each breath against her smaller frame.

"I'd say magics exists, ever since we were children you held some kind of magic over me." Her hand feels through his beard before curving around his neck.

"Kela, the men." Stoick was tingling at her touch. It has been a very long time since any woman has held him so close, if it wasn't for the fact she was a married woman, he would happily allow her beneath his cloak. It couldn't stop the feeling he has been developing for his old friend however, he has even had trouble with his protective side when it came to her home situation.

"oh Stoick, why couldn't have been me. Why Valka, why her?" her gaze was alluring, but it didn't stop the fact her words hurt, he missed Valka greatly.

"Kela, you know I felt something for her when we were kids and if I remember correctly, you told me to sod off every time I got close too close to you." Kela lets go of the great chief before walking over to the side of the boat, the moon was lighting a path over the horizon.

"I was a fool back then Stoick, I had so much trouble fitting in. You remember the day I rocked up, right?" she leaned against it admiring the view.

"I do. I remember my father bringing in a famished girl from one of the raids on the outcasts. Wearing nothing but rags and bruises." The memory was a solemn one, he was still a boy at the age of six when his father brought home a girl full of fight, she was thin but ferocious, she couldn't speak, but she could sure as hell punch.

"aye was that was true I was famished, still didn't stop me from nearly tearing your arm off though." She laughed and several Vikings shuffled in their sleep.

"that's true, in three weeks you had beaten me and Spitelout in nearly everything. My father thought you would make a fantastic bride in the future. I would of agreed with him too hadn't it been fo-"

"if it hadn't it been for Valka." Kela stepped away from the edge and gave a small twirl.

"I will admit that battle against the Berserkers was fierce, I hadn't seen what happened myself. I was on the other side defending the docks from reinforcements. But the stories I heard, oh the stories. Valka the determined, fighting side by side with Stoick the Vast, a hundred men fell then a hundred more after the Chief and Maiden sung and danced. What could I have done then, it was obvious she took your heart for herself right there." A sad look crossed her face. Stoick let go of the keel and approached her, his arms enveloping her in his warmth.

"it's true I fell for her then and we married months later. But it wasn't a happy ending as you know." She shuffled beneath his great big arms, trying her best not to make too much noise for people to wake up, this was taboo after all.

"I know. You lost so many children to stillness, it was heartbreaking to see you two so distraught, so alone. I wanted to help in any way I could, even if it meant siring a child to the both of you. But then I fell into a bed with Finn and well, you know the rest." Kela pulled away once more. Stoick wanted to follow, hold her close again and say to hel with Gord and tribal laws, at the same time he just wanted everything to be like the old days. Valka, Finn, Gord, Gobber, Buneld, Spitelout. Everyone training and fighting in the dragon ring once more. Before everything became so complicated.

"Does Astrid know?" his words carried in the wind, brushing past her blonde hair and into the sky.

"no. I don't plan on telling her either, Finn is no longer here. besides it was lucky an outcast like myself was even given a chance at marriage with a Berkian. I don't regret my choices, she is the most precious thing I have in this world and I would happily go through all this torment again for her. I was happy that Finn could play at least somewhat of a role in her life." Her hair was still blowing in the wind and the waves were beginning to sway her side to side as they picked up.

"as always, I will do whatever I can to help you and Astrid, it's the least I can do to make up for the things I can't do."

"oh Stoick, you should be caring for your son. I'm sure right now he is doing amazing things in his own way. You have to remember." She darts across the boat and gets a foot up on the port side of it, with a spring in her step she launches at the chief, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"it's those that don't fit in, that can be the most surprising." She kisses him on the lips, her face pressed tightly against his. He was still trying to steady himself from the sudden surprise. She let go and balanced along the side of the boat.

" _K-Kela!"_ Stoicks face was beet red. If Gord found out about anything, it would spell trouble for his right to be chief. He scanned the crew, ignoring the impish woman now walking across the boat with a smile on her face. They were still sleeping.

"I will keep watch on the front… my chief." She stole a fur off one of the sleeping Vikings and curled up at the bow of the ship, her smile still plastered on her face.

 _Enjoy your small victory Kela, I'm not going to let it be that easy next time_. He returned a smile before returning to the keel, someone will be awake soon to take his place, better keep the ships going the right way when that time comes.

He looks to the sky once more to recalculate his heading; the stars were such a wonderful and beautiful thing. They were Valka's favourite thing to look at. His heart soared at the memory of them beneath the stars, all his friends gathered around a fire, counting each star before losing count and starting again _._

 _Would Hiccup be having the same experiences right now, is he doing all right? By Thor almighty I hope his is._ He pulled the Keel slightly to the left, he was only off track by a small margin. Who could blame him, tonight was just a bit too distracting.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Flying. It is an amazing feeling to be high above the clouds looking down on the ocean below, the wind slipping past your ears in a constant howl. At first it you start low, trying not to get too high and suddenly get scared. Then when you're comfortable you rocket higher into the sky ducking and weaving between clouds, trying to touch as many as you can in a rush of excitement. You have to hold on however or… you fall.

"AGHH!" Hiccup shot up from the covers of his father's bed, sweat drenching his body. Quickly he checks every inch of himself, looking for signs of damages or scratch marks. He was fine.

"oh good, just a dream." Hiccup had been flying all week with Cloudjumper and Toothless. Ever since the cheeky dragon dragged him up into the sky he was hooked. The freedom of it all, the amazing sense of awareness, the confidence that you have. It was bliss.

"you're not going to fall again, you won't fall again." He pulled the covers back and swung his legs over the side, he had to wait a moment to recollect himself. It happened yesterday. After the final day of Gronckle training, he rushed to the cove to get another bit of flying time in. Cloudjumper was becoming a quick friend so Toothless was teaching him dragon sounds as well, she said it would be easier than her translating all the time. Turns out he was a natural, surprisingly.

"okay take it slow." He placed one foot on the ground then the other, ever since the fall his eyesight has been playing up, one moment it looks normal, then the next it was far away or zoomed in close. He was going to have to ask someone about it. The memory of yesterday came to the forefront of his thoughts.

 _Flashback start_

"ahhh, Toothless you are holding on a bit too tightly!" he was struggling beneath her grasp. "Can't breathe"

"oh sorry!" she kept him pinned to Cloudjumpers back as a safety measure. Her claw pulled back a bit allowing Hiccup to move his head up and over Cloudjumpers head frill. A gust of wind punched him in the face making his eyes water. The ocean below was gorgeous under the setting sun.

"I'm glad your liking this more and more Hiccup, you were squealing like a stuck boar the first time." Her smile graced her features, unaffected by the wind she continued to scan the horizon. Her grip relaxing even more.

"yeah, it's such an amazing feeling. I wish I had my own wings!" Hiccup raised both arms into the air and Cloudjumper gave a roar. Agreeing with the young Viking, he was still getting used to having passengers on his back.

"who knows Hiccup, maybe one day you will!" He couldn't help but laugh.

"Humans can't grow wings! I thought you knew that?" her eyes widened at his response.

"oh yeah, I completely forgot!" she scratched at his hair, she didn't recognize the sudden shift in Cloudjumpers body as he suddenly rolled to the side to avoid a flock of birds, it sent Hiccup flying off the dragons back.

"TTOOOOTHLLLEEESSSSSSS!" her hand barely missed his in a desperate attempt to grab hold again. She tried to spread her wings on instinct to give chase, she received a painful reminder that she couldn't fly.

"I'm on it!" Cloudjumper roared to her, instead of heading straight down he turned right and went straight for the nearest cloud.

Hiccups world was spinning as he was falllling, clouds passing him by in a sickening blur, he couldn't stabilize himself and the sea was fast approaching. Cloudjumper and Toothless weren't chasing him either, did they lose track of him.

 _Oh this is it!_ A cloud obstructed his view from the ocean, he would fall through it and straight to his death. He prepared himself with one final shout. "AAARRGHHHHHH" he passed through the thick white cloud and suddenly stopped, a pain shooting through his ribs.

"I got him! I got him Cloudjumper!" Toothless's voice called from inside the cloud. Hiccup looked up, tearing his eyes away from the churning waves below. There she was, clawed arm hanging out of the cloud the other was holding onto Cloudjumpers tail.

"you're okay! I got you Hiccup. I have you now." She pulled upon his vest until he was safely pressed against her body. With a flick of Cloudjumpers tail, they landed back onto the mighty dragons back. Safe once more inside a cloud.

"oh wow, I almost died, I thought that was it. My heart cant take this stuff." He was breathing heavily, the fact toothless wasn't letting go either was making it difficult. He could feel a wetness in his hair.

"I'm sorry. Never again. I won't let you fall again." Toothless was crying, her tears were being soaked up by his hair. A groan came from Cloudjumper, he was concerned.

"hey woah. Its fine. You caught me. It's okay. Besides being dizzy. I'm not injured." She sniffeled before leaning back.

"still I'm never letting you fall again. Never"

 _Flashback end_

It was daunting to say the least, falling such a great height, it didn't stop him from wanting to try again, especially after learning something new. Hiccup had learned another thing about dragons yesterday, some have magic and in Cloudjumpers case, his name wasn't without reason. He can literally jump long distances between clouds, instantly, you don't even feel it when he does do it.

To prove it, he took them all the way out to sea and inadvertently came across the Viking fleet heading towards Helheims gate. Then they jumped back after they had readied their weapons. it was a shock to say the least.

"ahhhh. Can my life get any weirder? Scratch that, I know you're listening Loki." Making his way from his father's room under his own he grabbed a flint and a stone that was sitting beside the fireplace. Smoothing out the ashes in the fire he grabbed three logs and chucked them in the middle along with some kindling. A nice fire to start the day and hopefully keep him warm until training. He seemed to have misplaced his green shirt somewhere in the hall he would have to grab another one when Astrid wakes up.

"Speaking of, she has been acting strange this past week." After he came back from his first breathtaking flight, he found her sitting on the stairs, axe in hand. For a moment, she looked ready to kill him, probably for the fact he stole a kiss from her earlier in the day. but things got weird when she demanded to see his teeth and back. Feeling death at his back if he said no, he complied. It was a few good minutes of poking and prodding of his body before she gave up in a huff and went to bed seemingly not finding whatever she was looking for.

"ah you're crazy. Put on a shirt Hiccup or you're going to freeze to death." Hiccup pulled his gaze away from the task at hand and turned towards Astrid, her hair was a mess and she was wrapped in one of her furs.

"I can't I lost it. That's why I'm starting the fire." He turned back to the flint and stone, the fire was being annoying this morning.

"how do you lose a shirt. You know they take time to make right." She jumped from the second step and onto the first floor, a slight thump resounded throughout the room.

"of course I know that. Sheep just seem to fly into the sky these days, so why not shirts." He ignored her obvious glare.

"ha ha. Funny. Think you can hurry up there, I'm gathering ice under here." she curled up tighter under the fur and sat on the floor. Her bare legs sprung out from under it.

"where are your clothes? At least tell me your wearing something under there." He was only curious. She hissed at him.

"shut up. I'm wearing my undergarments. My clothes got soaked through with sweat." She pulled the fur over her mid-section a bit more. It was hard to keep yourself wrapped up with only one arm. Another quick flick with the flint and smoke began to build, a few more puffs later and a small fire was going.

"oh yeah, what's got you sweating in your sleep. Thinking of Snotlout?" he almost started laughing when her eyes glared at him, she stood suddenly the fur getting caught under her foot. She stumbled for a moment but managed to regain her balance a moment later. It didn't stop her from flashing Hiccup her woollen underwear briefly.

"alright turn around!" Hiccup flinched away from the fire. _Maybe I crossed a line?_ He turned around, a temptation to run stirring in the back of his mind. Her footsteps ended behind him and he waited for a punch.

"stay still, don't turn around." Her voice was filled with a slight concern. The fur dropped at the back of his feet, she would be partially nude behind him right now, he was tempted to look.

"have you had any aches in your back?" her hand brushed against his right shoulder blade, then left. Her delicate fingers were feeling along the ridges of his spine. It was sending a tingly sensation up his neck.

"as I said yesterday and the day before, no." her hand went lower feeling down near the lower part of his spine.

"what about here, anything at all?"

"no Astrid" this was something that started this week as well, every morning she would 'examine' him. It was like she was looking for something on his body, what it was he didn't know. Every time he asked she would brush him off and continue with her own thing. It was fine, even exciting sometimes. Astrid was touching him and it was sending shocks up his back, just to have contact like this was starting to send the wrong thoughts into his mind, especially since she wasn't really wearing much behind his back this morning.

"right, keep facing the front." Her hand found its way around his neck then onto his chin.

"wait seriously why do you need to check my teeth, they're all there I swear." She flicked his cheek.

"Just do it already, I want to head to hall and eat." He complied opening his mouth, she used her index finger and entered his mouth, it was a strange sensation to say the least. Her finger would prod along the bottom row then the top.

"serwshly, tish is weerd" she kicked him in the back of the leg.

" shut up Hiccup, you bite my finger I bite off one of yours." She left the threat hanging there before finally pulling her finger out, she let out a satisfied sigh. _See told you they were still there._ This new thing Astrid was doing was weird and he had no one to ask about it. Mention it to the teens and he risks getting ridiculed and Astrid might as well. He didn't want that.

"ahh, okay now that's done I'm going to get a shirt." Before he could pull away Astrid's hand stopped him.

"I will go get it. I don't want you going through my things." She picked up the fur and wrapped it around her chest.

"I am perfectly capable of getting my own shirt, what if I didn't want you going through my things huh?" she wouldn't let him go near his own room. He had to ask her to get things and if she wasn't here he had to wait. Disobey and well it's Astrid. You don't disobey.

"yeah yeah, I already found your drawings." Hiccup swallowed hard.

"w-what drawings, I have n-no clue what you're talking about?" he turned away a blush on his face. He may or may not have a couple of drawings of Astrid hidden in his chest.

"rriiigghhhhttt. I already tore them up." He turned back shock on his face. Does she not know how long those drawings took to make? She had a small smirk on her face and a set of eyes that just screamed that he was a loser.

"how dare-" she disappeared up the steps.

"you tear... Okay fine. I guess I should have asked first if I could draw you." This morning was getting exhausting already, if things were going to get like this every day he might have to start sleeping in the forge. That would be a great idea already if the hole in the roof was fixed, no one's told him how that even happened yet. it was going to take a while before any repairs could be done, many people were still sleeping in the great hall.

 _If this gets any worse I will just go and sleep in the cove._ Hiccup couldn't figure her out anymore, she was easy to read when she was angry, but she jumps from emotion to emotion nowadays. It was getting confusing. It was really taking a toll on his thoughts, he doesn't even know how he feels about her yet.

 _Aahhhhh. I hope Nadder training is easier than understanding her._ He was also glad that Toothless didn't have a problem with him training to fight dragons, she was kind of supportive of it, yet unclear about her reason why.

Maybe some dragons can't get along. He doesn't know. He will ask her more about it later. While flying? yeah, definitely while flying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A/N) yeahhhhh. I have writers block at the moment with this story. I know where I want to take it I really do but it just feels like I'm forcing it a bit. So for three weeks. (sorry I know that's while) I'm going to step away from this one and work on some other ideas that have been floating in my head. maybe a couple one-shots set in this universe set between toothless and Hiccup or Hiccup and cloudjumper. Or some other stories for different shows. No this is not dead. It is just a temporary hiatus. So yeah I will see everyone later. If you're interested in Steven universe. Maybe keep an eye out for some of that stuff later on.


	9. Violent Truths

**I'm back with another chapter. I realized what the problem was. I was literally writing lots of filler basically, lots and lots of it. Things probably needed more action to keep the interest going and I hope this chapters fills that for you. Now heads up gonna be dark by the end, like violence and other subjective matter. But it's not abuse between Hiccup and Astrid, so that's new. Oh yeah to answer that questions as well. Yeah it may not seem like Astrid and Hiccup are friends but that's how Hiccup sees it. Astrid is literally messed up by the things her father have done to her family so yes. They see each other as friends. Even if they are extremely messed up ones. Anyway. Yeah enjoy. Long one.**

 **TRIGGER WARNING! suggestive rape themes later in the chapter.**

 **(disclaimer) how to train your dragon and all its characters are owned by DreamWorks animation**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Nine: _Violent Truths._

Rain fell upon leathery wings, their symphony of droplets running down the grooves of well used muscles and bone. It was soothing and the large heartbeats that surround him gave forth their own thunderous chorus to which the sky would happily reply to.

"this doesn't seem like a squall." Hiccup leaned forth from the warm embrace that was holding him. careful not to awaken the sleeping dragon happily wrapped around the small Viking. He wasn't talking to Toothless, who lay snoring amongst the warmth, he was talking to Cloudjumper.

"yes. The rain clouds above are calling for a challenge." The mighty Stormcutter replied with several moans and clicks. Toothless's shifted as water from his wing dripped onto her tail. She pulled herself tighter around Hiccup her deadly fingers gingerly tracing his ribs. One of her claws managed to sneak up under his red shirt.

"do you want to fly?" Hiccup eyed the dragon as he simply gazed upon the sleeping form of his friend. "I'm happy to come with. The rain water is a little warm today." There was no reply for a while, only the continuous pitter patter of rain. Summer storms weren't uncommon on Berk, in fact you could say they were a staple of being a Hairy Hooligan, the constant feeling of warming by the fire is often appetizing in this weather. However, the major problem was towards the end of summer, when the appropriately named 'Big Wet' comes drenching the whole archipelago. Making it easier to freeze in winter. It would rain like this on and off for the rest of the month at least, something that would put a major downtime on their flying.

"I don't. Not when she is sleeping. Toothless hates sleeping in the rain." Water flowed down Cloudjumper's tail, pooling in his large fan-like tail. The pools of water gathering lay undisturbed as he did not move, even as his heartbeat shook the rest of his body in a soothing rhythm. Its peaceful. "maybe another time, I will be happy to show you the fight between me and the storm."

"okay then, mind if I snooze a bit too. I'm, kind of tired." Hiccup yawned. He was tired, not just from Nadder training for the past three days, but also Astrid's constant vigilance on him. she was turning into something more of a prison guard then a friend. She wouldn't leave him alone, except to sleep and relieve himself, and her outbursts are getting more and more random. Take this morning for instance, he dropped a wooden spoon by accident, but out of some random reflex, manage to catch it a split second before it hit the ground. Astrid was watching of course and she basically leapt across the table to examine him, again, in her painful ways.

"I do not mind. Rest. I will listen."

"thanks." Hiccup gently grabbed the clawed hand under his shirt and pulled it to wrap around his neck, it was kind of cold since the shirt Astrid found for him was far too large, his shoulders were slightly exposed to the weather bringing forth chills. Toothless, sensing some movement in her arms reacted, pulling him closer with a half-lidded gaze on her face, accompanied by her rather charming smile.

"Hiccup" she spoke, in a calm and sweet tone, sending a warmth throughout his body.

"shh its okay, go back to sleep." He replied to her, gently brushing aside one of her loose locks of hair, Toothless's braid was undone. She seem to purr at the gesture before forcefully placing his head against her exposed chest, the garment he had given her was being kept hidden inside a tree within the cove. To keep it dry or safe, he didn't know. Besides he had grown used to seeing her body however, albeit in a more of a hand over the eyes kind of way.

' _I needed this. A day where I can just relax.'_ Everything seemed to be building up lately. Dragon training taking its toll. Astrid becoming more aggressive, his own mixed feelings towards her. His eyesight going funny. Some of these things Hiccup could deal with, others, well they constantly kept him awake at night, thinking of ways to deal with them. By no means was he coming up with any solutions anytime soon. Deciding it was time for a snooze was one of the best ideas he has had so far, especially since, well he was technically being held in a woman's embrace.

Is wasn't long before the splashing of rain lulled him to calm state, a gentle hand lightly brushing against his hair. This was the contact he wanted from people around him, it helps fight the loneliness that tore ever so slightly at his heart each day, trying to bring him lower and lower. It's funny that It was coming from a dragon of all things too, the supposed mortal enemy they have been fighting for three hundred years.

"Cloudjumper, can I ask you something?" Hiccup pulled away slightly so he could face the soaking dragons face, a sudden question on his mind.

"ask young one." He didn't look back.

"do you know why dragons and Vikings have been fighting. I mean, your all so intelligent, why can't we co-exist." Cloudjumper huffed before finally facing him, his eyes focusing on the one holding him. the black dragon wrapped around him suddenly tightened her arms, she wasn't asleep anymore.

"Toothless?" her breath quickened and she sat up, releasing him from her grasp, the lingering mood that was once so pleasant, suddenly turned serious and tense. Was it wrong to ask that question, he didn't know. As the halfling in front of him began to shudder, he couldn't help but feel concerned.

"Humans and Dragons can't live in peace Hiccup. there is a war going on." She turned her face towards, her voice filled with sadness. "it's just not possible, even more so in the future."

"but why? Can't you see how well it works between us, even Cloudjumper hasn't threaten to eat me yet."he tried to laugh it off but the large Dragon huffed at his words before turning towards the rain once more.

"haha… oh Hiccup." Toothless gently caressed his cheek before slipping out into the rain, it's heavy drops quick to soak her hair and skin.

"you haven't told me why yet…" he stood to follow, the rain still seemed to hold warmth, probably from the sun above shining through it "we can end this war if we learned to live in peace."

"Toothless… it's time to tell him." the large grunts behind him echoed throughout the cove, a sudden anger filled their presence. "it's finally time he knows!" Cloudjumper was angry.

"don't you dare tell me what to do!" Toothless roared back at him, this serene afternoon had now turned into a full-blown argument between the two mighty dragons, Hiccup was at a loss on what to do.

"woah, calm down! Forget the question! I know I haven't known everyone long. But this… this doesn't feel like you two. Why fight?" he stepped in between their slitted glares, both hands raised, one towards the other. "I didn't mean to make you argue. If there is a good reason, why I shouldn't know. Then just say that there is." silence followed, only the thunder overhead kept up its thunderous calls. Moments passed before they finally broke eye contact with one another, their eyes returning to their once large and round forms.

"your right. I know your right… I was just hoping we could. Stay like this for a while longer." Toothless approached Hiccup, a frown on her face. Next time Hiccup decided to ask a question, he is going to make sure to keep his mouth shut.

"Hiccup… Listen well." Rain fell from Cloudjumpers wings as he stood and stretched his body, trying to rid himself of the sleeping muscles in his body. He cast a knowing look towards the whimpering dragon before him, before regarding him, with an imposing look.

"what has gotten into you two. What is it you want to say?" Hiccup felt a clawed hand grasp his shoulder.

"Hiccup. Listen well." The same words Cloudjumper said were repeated by the figure now looking him dead in the eye, her soaked hair covering the sides of her face. "come closer." She wrapped her arms around him and drew her only working wing over their heads to shield from the rain.

"tell me… have you noticed things changing about yourself… have you noticed things that aren't normal for a human being. Like sudden bouts of strength, especially for you, or being able to see great distances, again, especially for you." She nuzzled against his cheek, even going as far to lick a smudge of dirt away from the corner of his mouth.

"n-no.. wait I mean… argh okay yes.. why?" He shied away at her affection, it was a little too much.

"what about things such as glowing eyes or quick growth spurts." She pulled him close again, not wanting him to flee. Her questions were starting to send warning bells off in his mind. Suddenly an image formed in his mind, Astrid once had glowing eyes, long ago in this very cove, but she hasn't grown any taller. The worrying thing was the tooth on her arm though, that seemed to be almost growing.

"n-no not that I know of… but"

"but?" Toothless raised her eyes in question.

"someone I know, has had glowing eyes" toothless pulled away and called to CloudJumper to come over.

"who has had glowing eyes?" the large dragon quickly approached, his wings and feet squelching in the mud.

"just a friend, well more like, acquaintance, or umm.. no ye-"

"Hiccup focus." He was shaken and raised from the ground.

"Astrid, my friend Astrid! It happened a couple years ago, her eyes were glowing when she was upset!"

"how old is she?"

"she's my age! Why what does glowing eyes mean, what does all those questions mean" for a moment Hiccup was scared, frightened. He couldn't move out of her grasp and she kept throwing looks a Cloudjumper.

"Was there any hatchlings made outside of the nest?" she quickly questioned the Stormcutter.

"no none. Besides the others are all the same age as you." Her gaze quickly found him again.

"okay, no your definitely right. I should have told him sooner." Hiccup was placed back on the ground, his feet almost slipping out from under him, he had no clue to what was going on, none what so ever.

"Hiccup listen, okay. What I'm about to say is the truth." Her posture was serious, her face stern.

"okay, that doesn't sound good." The warning bells inside his head were beginning to give him a head ache. Was this truth going to suck or hurt. Probably both, at the same time.

The halfling and Stormcutter gaze fell upon him, their breath falling in sync for but a moment. She didn't hesitate.

"okay. Right. You're a dragon, specifically, a Nightfury." it came out in such a nonchalant way, that it almost sounded funny, no it was funny. At least that's what Hiccup body felt about it as he began to chuckle.

"seriously, me a dragon. Pfft. No way! haha.. hahaha… Nightfury" Hiccup pulled away, laughing to himself, this had to be some kind of joke, some seriously messed up joke that two dragons decided to play on him, yes that had to be it. "that would mean Astrid's one too. Hahaha."

"Hiccup, I'm not joking. This is serious!" Toothless suddenly stood, her anger flaring, before she realised what she was doing, she had placed both hands against him and pushed. Hiccup didn't go far, just a few steps back, still it was enough to make him feel like he fell off a cliff, shaking him from his hysterical stupor. He didn't want to recognize the truth, not something like that.

"h-hey." Hiccup recollected himself, the thoughts jumping around in his mind now once again screaming alarm bells.

"hic-"

"no, its fine. Okay." Toothless tried to get closer, but he backed away, fearing that she might say something that could change everything.

"but Hiccup you have to liste-" she was being persistent, he wished he could listen to what she was saying, but that meant things would never be the same, he would lose it all. Not only that, but what would it mean for Astrid, she was the one that came to mind when Toothless asked about signs. In an angry fit, he cut her off.

"I don't want to listen! I could I be something like a damn dragon!" he snapped and Toothless flinched. Her tail stiffening at his tone, her wings shivering from anxiety. Was she afraid of him right now? no that's impossible. CloudJumper moved around her, his wing pulling her closer till it concealed everything but her hand, braced against his chest. "wait! I didn't mean to say that." Hiccup was already regretting his words. He didn't mean to call her a damn dragon.

"we asked you to listen. Yet you deny what you have been told." CloudJumper reared his head back until he was directly looking down on him, his teeth bared in challenge. "you were right to say you don't know us… and with what you have done. I would prefer to keep it that way." he huffed and flitter of smoke poured from his nostrils.

"please… I didn't mean to snap. It's just… how can I be a dragon? I was born a human, that means no tail, no wings, no… fire." He gestured to his throat, its tingling sensation was slowing building up into a burning one, he needs some water soon, before it becomes unbearable. "just human"

"we can't prove it to you young one. By now you should have a tail and wings like the others did, like Toothless did. But without those, you are no dragon." Those big round eyes of his slitted, focusing on nothing but Hiccups own, threatening him to say something, to make even a sound. "so, when you finally realize we were telling the truth and it's too late. Don't come running to us." He roared and a wave of heat rushed over the now shamed Viking.

With that understanding clear, of not being wanted here, he left. Trying his best to not look at the Stormcutter as he carefully climbed his way out. He felt shameful, regretful. He may just have destroyed something so amazing, so wonderful, with just a few short words.

He may have just destroyed their trust.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The pitter patter of rain upon leathery wings and the sound of angry breathing filled her ears. Toothless was hurt and all she could do was shiver beneath her friend. She wasn't a damn dragon, she was so much more, a creature of the skies, one which can burn a forest with nothing but her breath. She wasn't just a damn dragon.

"are you okay?" the Stormcutter peeked under his wing, his face one of concern, his grunts were replaced with soft coos of affection.

"I'm fine. I knew this was going to happen." She gently nuzzled against his scales, enjoying the scratching feeling upon her cheeks. She knew he didn't mean it, but it still hurt. "it's why I wanted to wait."

"if you waited any longer. Then things might have taken a turn for the worst." He turned his head away and look towards the exit, the smell of the boy was being wash away by the rain. "I do not wish to see you get hurt."

"hmm… you concern is appreciated my friend." She scratched him just up under the wing eliciting a low rumble throughout his body, she always knew just where to scratch as thanks.

"but don't you think you were harsh on him. Those words sounded far worse than his." Toothless stopped her scratching and pulled herself out from under his protective hold.

"really now? is that what you think" Cloudjumper stretched his wings flinging water all around, he gave his body one quick shudder, removing and leaves or branches that might have fallen on him in the storm. "you're the one that taught him to listen… I just didn't think he would learn it so quickly."

"hey, you know that is unfair..." she pointed a clawed finger at him. her grunts and growls turning accusatory "it was far better for him to know how to speak… you're the who wants to take him away."

"me! I thought that was us… hadn't you agreed the day he found you… that we will him bring to the master?" Cloudjumper crawled towards her his tone angry. "wasn't that the plan!?"

Toothless stayed silent, her tail twitching as she held her hands behind her back. It was the plan originally, to take the young Hiccup back to their nest far to the north of here and put him in his right place as a commander. He would excel and in return, take the Matriarchs place, hopefully. But things had changed, when she met him that day, she lied to Cloudjumper. She would take him away of course, but it would be far from this war, far from the clutches of those that want to use him.

"I still want to take him away… but… not to master." She watched as Cloudjumper's tail smashed against the ground sending mud and water crashing up against one of the coves walls.

"listen to yourself!" he roared at her with slitted eyes. "take him away from this war? Preposterous. What if the Matriarch were to catch you, she would slit your throat without hesitation for betraying Ragnar! Then mine for letting you!" He turned away his back, she could feel the shame emenatiing off it.

"I'm sorry! Is that what you want to hear?" she roared back at him. she made sure to kept her eyes clear of anger though. she didn't want this argument to continue. "because I can say that as many times as you want. But I will never. Never! Take him to the master. Even if it means I have to die to keep it that way."

"I won't let you die!" Cloudjumper turned on her far too quickly for a dragon of his size and with one quick strike of a wing, he had pinned her to the ground by her midsection. His teeth mere inches from her face. With a saddened cooing noise, he spoke. "if I let you die, then I would have failed my purpose in life."

"Cloudjumper…" he took her words, she could not speak. She completely forgot that he was born to protect her, to always look after her if she were to need it. She watched as the anger in his body ebbed away, being replaced by the kindness that she always knew from him. "I'm sorry." She apologized once more.

"no, no don't say sorry… you are the one who is right." he released her from the ground, his wing being folded back over his shoulder. "I should not have said those things to him… and I shouldn't stop you when it comes to making these decisions."

"if you wish to take him somewhere else, then so be it…" he tensed his body and looked towards the darkening sky above. "just make sure, he doesn't turn into another mindless puppet… like **her** " with one mighty push from the ground Cloudjumper took to the sky, his heavy wingbeats echoing the sound of thunder.

Toothless was left standing there, her heart beaten and bruised from not one but two conflicts in the span of the afternoon. She was going to have to work hard, to keep that promise after all…

She doesn't want to lose Hiccup or Cloudjumper.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hiccup sat upon a ledge above the docks below, a gentle breeze drying his still damp air. The wind was cold and he should technically be inside by a fire, it just his thoughts wouldn't let go home just yet. far below him the waves were crashing up the sheer cliff face, eroding the stone. Too bad they could not let his thoughts drift away on their eternal currents.

' _I am an absolute idiot. Why did I have to go and say that?'_ resting his chin in his hand, he looked down onto the docks below. Many boats were pulling in from their first fishing trips, unloading there catches into wicker baskets before hauling it off to the storage caves. That would help them starve a little less in the next winter, well if the dragons don't get to it.

'dragons' he sighed to himself and remembered Toothless's words, Him a dragon and a Nightfury at that, it wasn't possible, it couldn't be. 'I don't have wings, I don't have a tail, I don't have claws or shoot fireballs of death out of my mouth.' Hiccup scratched as his throat. The burning sensation hadn't left him, even after sculling nearly three pints of water, it still burned slightly.

'plus I'm pretty sure dad would have known if my mother had slept with the most dangerous dragon known to man. Then again how was Toothless born.' The question tickled at the back of his mind, he had no answer for that, he never bothered to ask, he never even asked what type of dragon she was.

'great more questions. What about Astrid?' he clenched at the corner of his shirt, the red fabric was still damp as well, if he didn't get inside and warm up, he will surely get the cold in his bones. His thoughts kept him there, teasing the threat of heartbreaking truths. 'what if the Flightmare did something too her, what if the tooth was changing her?'

It was true, the fact he has seen her glowing eyes was so true, they pierced into his very soul that night. He was just too naïve make any more of it, until now. she has become aggressive ever since then but that was because of her father, he knows that all too well from her punches and tears, even there promise to kill him when Hiccup somehow lived long enough to become chief. He must kill that Dragon first.

'the trial, how am I going to kill a changewing, maybe if Toothless kno-'he stopped that thought there, remembering Cloudjumpers slitted eyes. 'I guess it's too late for that now. I don't know if I can go back.' The wind brushed picked up and leaf flew from out of nowhere stricking him across the face.

"ow!" his eyes followed it as it danced upon the wind taunting him. "what did I do to deserve that?"

As the leaf continued its dance down to the docks below, Hiccup picked up a symbol on one of the ships, it was the Hofferson's symbol. The boat must have been tied up and emptied long ago, Gord must of got back early, for even now boats still followed in, their lanterns trying their best to fight back the encroaching darkness of night.

"he's back? He's back!" Hiccup rushed to his feet, he had to warn Astrid not to leave his Hall, not until Gord leaves once more to go fishing, she will probably kick him for thinking she couldn't handle herself, but that didn't matter, at least she would be safe.

The walk to the chiefs Hall on the other side of the Village was difficult. There were to many Vikings drunkenly celebrating their first catches, it would seem the Fishing near enemy territory had been paying off so far. Still Gord wasn't amongst the as he passed through the small but beefy crowd, going around would have taken too long. Finally, upon reaching his hall, he spotted the door slightly ajar and hushed words being spoken within.

"Astrid?" he approached the door, the sound of a plate hitting the floor alerting him that something was up. "Astrid!?"

Hiccup pushed the door and his blood boiled. There, upon the table, Astrid was being held down by her throat, tears in her eyes as another man stood there with his pants down around his ankles.

"H-Hiccup" Astrid's voice broke and something snapped inside Hiccup. he charged into the room only to be wrenched back at the last second, a hand grabbing him by the shirt and slamming him to the ground.

"hello Hiccup!" Hiccup screamed murder as Astrid's father sat upon him, his fist at the ready.

"GOOORRDDDDD!" he screamed at him, his hands clawing at his wrist to no avail. Why was he here, what was he about to let that man do!

"now, now. I'm going to have to put you to bed!" Gord brought the fist down across his face, the world was already starting to turn black from the force of the hit, threatening him to pass out.

"ugh!" No, he couldn't pass out, even if the pain in his cheek was screaming he should. He must get up, he has to save Astrid, his face was brought to the left and Hiccups eyes, though fading to black, were filled with nothing but Astrid's fearful look as the man above her was getting ready to dirty her.

"G-et of-f her… or i-will-" Hiccup's breath escaped him, he was having trouble breathing.

"or you will what! You're not even going to wake up after this next one." Gord reached for a club tied to his belt, he was going to kill him. Hiccup eyed the knife he accidently left in the pillar all those weeks ago. If he could get, to it, if he could pull it from its holding place he could, he could!

With a crazed look filling his eyes, Hiccup turned towards the vile man on top of him, with as much venom his voice could muster he spoke.

"I'm-going… to k-ill you!" Gord only smirked at him club raised.

"I would have liked to see you try. Bastard!" he brought the club down, smashing it as hard as he could against Hiccups head.

Darkness.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I need to know! Why is the rest of this not translated?" Astrid flipped the page, trying to find any runes she could recognize. To no avail could she read the ancient words that dotted what looked the more important pages. Frustrated she leaned back, her head slouching towards the back of the wooden chair that occupies Hiccups room.

"this is so damn annoying! To Hela with this." She didn't bother to close the book or throwing it to the side as she usually did. Instead she opened to the page that held the image of a half dragon half human, a male one at that.

Out of all the pages, this was the only one that spoke volumes on what she needed to look for in the young heir. Small details were scribbled to the side of the evil looking thing, each one giving off traits that it had.

"large wings covered in scales, sharp dragon like teeth, skin that pulls away to reveal more teeth. Where in Midgard did you even come from?" she pointed to the top of the dragon its face very human-like when the skin flaps or whatever they are, hide the excess teeth. A small detail written neatly to say the side clearly said, glowing eyes.

That's all she had to go on. Hiccup had no other traits, no scales popping up, no tail growing or wings, no sharp teeth hidden away in his mouth, not even deformed legs. Her thorough body checks have been invasive, that she knew. It must have been taking a toll on Hiccup, but besides the snarky remarks, he hasn't gotten angry or anything like that at all.

"what is happening to you Hiccup?" she suddenly bit down on her lips as the memory of his sudden kiss came to mind. He had been so bold, so confident. She couldn't help but image his face on the half dragons image. She didn't know if it even was Hiccup in control when he did that.

"will he look like himself, would he still be Hiccup?" that's the true question that's been brushing away at her sanity, her rational thought. Would he still be the same old Hiccup, clumsy and odd? or would she have to kill him, because he no longer even knew that he was once human. She still had trouble thinking that she might have to kill him, even if he was the same old Hiccup. No abomination like this should be allowed to live, she doesn't even know how Gothi got this info, the beast would have been killed on sight. But of course, that's not true, it would have been recorded in the book of dragons or a story would exist somewhere telling the tail of demon being slain.

"argghhh!" she picked up the side of the book and slammed it shut, her patience had finally worn out. Tomorrow she will go to Gothi and ask her to explain. If she got no info from her then she was going to have to finally tell Hiccup, he might let something slip.

She peeked to window behind her, the sun had begun to set on the day. "I'm not even hungry. I just want to sleep" she rubbed her temple trying to get rid of the headache that always comes after looking at the damnable book.

Astrid removed herself from the seat and went to shutter the window when the sound of the door hitting the wall alerted her. Hiccup must have come home from gods knows where, he tended to disappear into the woods after training, supposedly to clear his head. She moved away from the window and opened the door slightly, peaking down the stairs.

The door was left wide open.

"Hiccup close the door. Do you want to let the wind in?" when no reply came she left the room, maybe the wind had blown it open.

"the big wet must be coming" she was about to close the door all the way when a large hand reached around her and covered her mouth.

"Mm!" she was taken off guard as the intruder behind her lifted her from the ground and threw her against the stair railing sending a staggering amount of pain up her spine. She stumbled to her feet un willing to let the pain take her down. Whoever this was, their first mistake was letting go of her.

"who the fuck!" she eyed the intruder in front of her, a big burly Viking with a black beard and several scars adorning his cheeks. Several markings covered his Armor, most of it hidden beneath a thick chestnut coat. He looked ready to have another go at her, but she could take him down her axe was only just up the stairs.

"ohh your still standing lass. Your father was speaking the truth!" he gave a hearty chuckle before readying once again getting into low so he could charge her, Astrid had seen it all before. This man must have been hearing drunken stories about her and came to see if they were true. She would soon make him regret it. Just as she was almost fully around the first banister another voice called out from eating area of the hall, an all too familiar voice.

"aye, her mother was good for fucking as well, keep that in mind too." Gord, her father, sat at the table, an all to evil smile place upon his lips.

"why are you her-!" Astrid was taken off guard once again, the sight of her father sending her mind spiralling into fear. She wasn't ready when the Viking charged shoulder first into her ribs, smashing her against the bannister, breaking through it with her body as shield, she could feel a couple ribs snap, it killed. Dazed and confused Astrid was lifted off the ground and carried to the table her father now sat at. The man carrying her wasn't Berkian, that much was now clear, the insignia on his shoulder plate was Beserker. Her father had brought a Beserker to Berk.

"she will make a fine bitch, that's for sure." the Berserker through her onto the table with a heavy thud, the jolt of pain riding up her back wanted her to scream, to pass out. She couldn't though she wouldn't. this nightmare was going to happen while she was awake. "never thought a Berk man would sell out her daughter. You must be the lowest of the low." Gord chuckled at the man's remark before casting his gaze upon her, his eyes filled with a sickly glee.

"that's the thing! This daughter of a whoreson isn't even my own!" Astrid paled as he grasped her by the shirt and dragged her under his face, what did he mean she wasn't his daughter. A faint trickle of relief sprung into her mind, she must have been smiling because Gord soon smacked her across the face. "that's right, you're not mine. I took your mother in and she claimed you were mine, she lied to my face!" he laughed at her in maniacal way before slapping her again.

"wipe that fucking grin off your face! I haven't even told you the best part yet!" he moved out of the way and the Berserker took his place, his hand clasping to her throat so she couldn't scream, she definitely wasn't smiling anymore, her sudden courage was once more replaced with fear as the many pulled a knife. Gord leaned in his lips close to her ear, his disgusting breath washing over as his next words stung home. "your father, died in front of you when a Flightmare. Cut. Him. In. Half."

Tears swelled in Astrid's eyes as the Berserker cut away at her shirt, exposing her breast to the cool night air still spilling into the room from the ajar door. She couldn't believe it, she wouldn't, no way in the realms of gods did she want to. How could it be that her father was uncle Finn, how could the man be so close to her but never acknowledge the fact she was his, why didn't her mother tell her!

"go-to Hel! You lie! Ack!" Astrid forced the words out, she was met with a tighter force on her throat cutting of oh so precious oxygen.

"oh I'm not lying… your mother apparently bedded him one night. Well that's what I overheard between Stoick and Kela as they were seeing each other behind me back! But you see Kela couldn't marry him, his family didn't want her to be a part of them, for she was an outcast! Ahahah. But, that doesn't matter either way now. My friend Stolk here is going to be taking you home with him. Isn't that right?" Gord nodded to other Viking as he was busily trying to untie his pants from his waist.

"aye she will be well looked after I assure you!" Astrid couldn't believe it. None of this must be happening, it all must be a sick dream, a nightmare. It just felt like a very real nightmare, maybe if she closed her eyes, she might wake up in bed, she might also have Hiccup tending to her after hearing her scream in her sleep. she should just close her eyes and wake up, yes that's what she should do.

"Astrid?" Astrid was ready to give up, she was too weak to fight to opponents, especially with one arm. She laid there, eyes closed, she could already hear Hiccups voice welcoming her back from this hellish nightmare. She didn't notice Gord leaving her side, knocking a wooden bowl to the floor as he went. "Astrid!?"

'No. it's not a dream, this is real Astrid, this is fucking real!' Astrid opened her eyes just as the door swung open, revealing Hiccup with an angered look upon his face. She was trying her best to speak, to shout to, warn Hiccup to run. "H-Hiccup" she could only meekly say his name, she couldn't even tell him Gord was behind the door.

It all happened in a few seconds, she caught his face growing dark before charging an enraged look upon his face. But Gord caught him by the shirt pulling tightly on the red bit of wool, dragging him to the ground so he could pin him.

"Hello Hiccup" he pulled his fist back ready to strike.

'no don't hit him, don't you dare HIT HIM!' the man holding her down didn't even flinch, as her foot found his shoulder, trying shake him off.

"GOOORRRDDDD!" Hiccups shout rippled through-out her ears, it didn't even sound like his own voice.

"now, now. I'm going to have to put you to bed!" the bastard brought his fist across Hiccups face snapping it to the side, she could already see his eyes slip up into his head from the first punch. He wasn't going to make it. Gord grabbed him by the head and point it in her direction, she full the tears fall from her eyes at the sight of him, a trail of blood dripping from his nose.

"G-et of-f her… or i-will-" he was still conscious.

"or you will what! You're not even going to wake up after this next one." She watched as the man she once knew as her father reached for a weapon tied his belt, he was going to kill Hiccup. he was going to murder the only thing keeping her here, keeping her sane. She wasn't going to let someone take away her things, she wasn't going to let someone kill her Hiccup. in a futile attempt, she kicked against the assailants shoulder harder this time, trying to get him to loosen his grip, just as she was about to get her third kick in the man grabbed her legs with his spare arm. Effectively stopping her attack, she couldn't win.

"I would have liked to see you try. Bastard!" Astrid didn't hear what Hiccup said, she was too busy trying get out of the Berserkers grasp to save him, to repay him for all he has done for her.

"what the fuck!" Astrid ripped her attention away from the Berserker to see Gord freaking out, his club broken in two by the arm Hiccup managed to get free from his grasp. A look of terror grasped his features as Hiccup removed the arm covering his eyes, revealing their bright iridescent glow.

"whats the matter. Didn't you say you wanted to see me try." Hiccup pushed against Gord sending him flying into the Chiefs wooden chair shattering it.

"Shit! This turned into a fucken fight after all!" the Berserker removed his grasp and went to pull up his pants giving Astrid the perfect opportunity to kick him in the face. Sending him tumbling backwards against one of the storage chests. Astrid took the chance and rolled off the other side distancing herself from him, the large wooden table would be hard to get over to catch her.

"what the fuck are you!" Gord had recovered albeit with a pained expression covering his features. Hiccup looked at his hands then Astrid herself, his green eyes taking her in, she didn't bother to cover her chest, for that wasn't the part he was looking at.

He was looking at her eyes. Examining them staring intently into them, he seemed to smile before facing Gord again.

"y'know at this point I don't care." He replied a smirk gracing his features as his head cocked to the side.

"Hiccup is that you?" Astrid called to him. slowly he turned his eyes back to her and the bright green faded a little.

"yeah, it's me." He smiled. "do you want me to fulfil that promise now?"

A sharp intake of air filled her lungs as Astrid recalled the promise they made so long ago, would he even be to do such a thing? Would he actual be capable of doing it? She turned away from Hiccup her heart pounding a thousand miles a minute. What should she say, yes or no?

"get your ass up you piece of shit, Forget about her. we kill him first!" Astrid didn't have time to reply as the Berserker finally managed to tie his pants back and grab the knife he used on her clothes. She had to move fast to find a weapon, crawling as fast as her wounded back would allow she reached one of the containers hoping for a carving knife or something to help slay these bastards. If she could kill Gord herself then Hiccups hands will remain un-bloodied, she was stupid for making that promise with him. she didn't want to see him turn into a monster.

"arrrgghhhh!" she turned just as the Berserker tried to rush Hiccup, young Viking most likely remembered ground training and rushed to the side, he wasn't quick enough to dodge the shoulder though just the blade. He fell to the ground and Astrid's breath caught in her throat. Gord took the opportunity and pounced back onto Hiccup a piece of wood his new weapon.

"Shit!" Astrids renewed her search grasping for anything inside the chest, caring not if her hand brushed up against sharp objects, cutting her fingers. "c'mon!" Gord raised the piece of wood just as Astrid's hand finally grasped the handle for something, not bothering to look she charged a war cry on her lips.

"get the FUCK OFF HIM!" she swung and the pot she had grabbed hold of made an arc towards Gord's head, it didn't strike though as the arm he had raised to strike blocked the attack.

"will you just grab her for Hela's sake!" the Beserker once more quickly bringing a boot to her side sending her sprawling across the hot stones of the hearth, her flesh burned and blistered as she pulled herself off, tears welling up at the pain.

"arrrggggggggghhhhhhhhh!" Hiccup shouted, his fist came rocketing up connecting with Gords chin, teeth went flying along with blood as the man's eyes rolled into his head.

"die you monster!" Astrid didn't have time to react, the pain in her side from the burns was too much it slowed her down. The Beserker managed to grab Hiccup by his shirt and him against the opposite side of the hearth fire making him hit his head against the stones.

"you can put up fight for whatever the fuck you are." The Berserker to his knife and placed it up against Hiccups throat. "I will be glad to present your own head to your father right after I take this one back to the isles."

Astrid didn't have a weapon. The pot she used was scattered over to the far side of the hall next to her Gord. She wouldn't get to it in time, so using the only thing she could think of she charged, the bandages falling away as it plunged into the man's arm.

"Fuck me!" he didn't pull the knife away as the three measly pieces of tooth were embedded into his arm, drawing blood. "get the fuck off!" his friend hand batted her across the face sending her sprawling from the hit once more, she had no energy left and her last resort didn't work.

It didn't matter.

"Astrid! Astrid stay back, ugh. Somethings happening! Argh!" Hiccup was sweating, his bright green eyes were starting to get smaller and smaller almost turning into slits, surrounded by yellow. "arrghhhhhhhh!" he grabbed the mans arm and nearly broke it, the knife falling to the ground.

"let me Go you prick! Let me god damn god!" he struggled to wrench himself from Hiccups grasp.

"Hiccup? Hiccup what's wrong!?" it was as she feared, the flaps around his lips began to pull back, exposing first, rows of human teeth, then at the back, sharp and extremely dangerous ones hidden in the gums. It was true, Hiccup was turning into a dragon. Her heart clenched as finally a slow whining noise began to build, it seem to fill her ears as it grew louder and louder, an unfamiliar sound of death.

"Hiccup! Hiccup what are you doing!?" no response. She had to covered her ears as it built up getting louder and faster, she watched as his ghastly yellow eyes fixed themselves on the man, a gas like substance building in his now largely open mouth, it poured from his mouth like a gas. When the high-pitched wailing seemed to reach its peak, he fired.

"by odi-" the Berserker was sent flying by a purple flame the had exploded from Hiccup, sending most of him flaying against the wall, the other half still being firmly held onto by Hiccup.

"agh. Agh… the gods hate me! Agh… agh.." Hiccup let go of the arm he was holding onto a defeated look on his face. The slits that had taken over his eyes had now returned to their bright green, gone was the extreme malice she felt from them, his cheeks had returned to normal as well, gone were the ferocious teeth hidden in his gums.

"I guess… I guess I am a dragon after all." Astrid didn't speak as he grunted and groaned, trying his best to stand. " Astrid?" he turned towards her and she flinched, she was still afraid of those eyes, those bright green eyes.

"oh… I guess that is it then. You're probably going to tell everyone." He pulled his hand away and briskly walked passed her, heading for something behind her. "I- I didn't mean to scare you. I just saw you like that and… something snapped. I just, I just couldn't stand it." A creak came from behind her as she heard something being pulled from the pillar.

"if… I fi didn't sit on the sidelines, if I had told my dad… maybe he could of… maybe…" Astrid felt the tingling in her spine, she didn't know how to react, how to procced, her mind was in a dead lock between passing out, screaming or crying. He was a dragon, he was. It doesn't matter how or when it happened he just was one. She picked up a glint of the dagger next to the fire, she could roll there end him before anyone else found out what he was, before his name could be sullied any further. She passed a look over to Hiccup as he now stood over Gord a rather exquisite sword in hand.

"if I had just managed to work up the courage or balls. I could have killed him sooner… then you wouldn't have experienced that fear tonight." he leaned down and pressed his blade to the unconscious traitor's throat. His eyes no longer held their bright green glow, they were darker once more.

"so I'm going to make up for it now. this is the best apology I can give… I'm sorry it was sooner…" he raised the sword ready to bring it down and end his treacherous father's life.

She couldn't let him do it.

"Hiccup. wait" she crawled forward as best as she could, the burns on her back aching with each pull.

"Astrid? Your hurt!?" Hiccup chucked the blade to the side, his eyes filled with concern.

'yeah… yeah that's Hiccup alright' he stood a foot away, hesitant to approach her, probably fearful that she would flinch again in his presence. She wasn't going to let him see anymore of her fear tonight.

Reaching forward with her arm, she grabbed hold of his hand and winced as she pulled him to his knees. "Astrid. How bad is it do you need me to carry you?"

"no Hiccup… just come here will you." She didn't hesitate to wrap her arm around him when he was close enough.

"Astrid, I'm sorry. I didn't even know myse-" she shut him up by planting her lips against his, taking in his taste as fast as possible, even though it tasted like charcoal, she did not mind. She just had to thank him for saving her. After a moment of kissing him she pulled away, punching him for the basically shocked look he was giving her. she didn't have time to joke, she could hear people coming.

"look, Hiccup. I don't know what you are or how you became like this. But I will find out, no matter what it takes." She pulled him close once more, un aware that her own eyes glowing a bright blue as she took in his scent. She felt his arms wrap around her, his breath quickening.

"but if someone ever finds out about you. I will make sure to kill you before they can harm you. Okay?" her voice grew dark, she didn't mean for it too, it just happened in the heat of the moment.

"okay. Astrid… okay." She nuzzled into his neck, not caring for anyone that saw them like that. She literally just survived a nightmare.

No one could blame her for a little comfort.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Yeah I came out with a lot of plot stuff so I hope it wasn't an overload. Um if that stuff at the end felt a bit over the top, I do want to remind you this is an M fic. I think that's what I did it as. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the conflict. I will be adding chapters between this and another fic in Steven universe so I should be alternating between the too. Chapters may take time.**

 **If you enjoyed and like to leave some feedback, please don't hesitate. I would love to hear what you have to say.**


End file.
